The Unknown Abilities
by zowater
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the Bleach anime ended. Miuri is a simple normal girl... at least until she receives a strange present.. A zanpakuto. Miuri along with three strange people learn that there is something strange going on in their lives...Including the fact that their new zanpakutos are four of the former espada. Now they must figure out why they have to do.
1. Chapter 1

Karakura town is an average city full of average people…. And not so average people. "I'm home!" Seventeen year old Miuri Tanaka called out as she kicked off her shoes.

"Hello Sis. How was school?" Her older sister Mika asked from the sink where she was washing dishes.

"It was good." Miuri headed towards her room, but before she could leave the room her sister called back.

"By the way I got a package this morning, it's for you."

"A package for me?" Miuri found a long wrapped shape leaning against the wall to her room.

"I didn't want to open it. So I brought it to your room."

A note was attached on the outside. Warning! This is not a toy! "Thank you." Miuri called out as she tossed her bag onto her bed and laid the package on the bed. She unfolded the note. "A package for me… but I bought nothing." Hmm. She started reading the paper.

Hello, Miuri. If you can read this letter, then we were right and you've become a soul reaper. This sword is your zanpakuto, be careful with it! Congratulations!

Miuri stared at the letter in confusion and before she could even start to process what it meant her cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hi, Miuri!" The person on the other line was a good friend of Miuri. Ayuma had come to town a year ago with no memories. Miuri had found her and helped Ayuma get settled into a normal life. Ayuma now ran a small bookstore but she still called Miuri all the time. They had even gone to a weapon's festival a month ago. "You can't image what I got!"

"What is it Ayuma? Miuri shoved away all thoughts of the letter.

"I've got a zanpakuto!"

"You too!?" Miuri gasped.

"Oh don't play dumb." Ayuma giggled. "You totally entered us into a prize raffle last month didn't you?"

"Um… No." Miuri sighed and slowly ripped open the package wrapping. Sitting on her bed now was a large sword. The blade was sheathed but she was sure it was of impressive make. Just call it a feeling. The guard was a silver blue color and slightly elongated and the grip was covered in a green criss-crossing string. She fingered it cautiously.

"Really? But then why did we both get one?"

"You didn't put our names in a raffle did you?" Miuri asked hopefully. That wouldn't explain the strange note.

"No, i would have told you if I had.. Hey why don't you bring it by the store and we'll compare and see if we can figure this out."

"Okay I'll be over there as soon as possible." Miuri rewrapped the sword…. Zanpakuto… up and cradled it in her arms. "I'm going over to Ayuma's!" Miuri called out as she pulled on her shoes.

"Okay, just be back for dinner!"

Miuri ran through the city, afraid that at any moment she was going to get caught carrying such a dangerous weapon. As she glanced around she slammed into someone. Clutching the zanpakuto tighter she fell backwards onto her butt. "Ouch…" SHe groaned.

"Sorry." She looked up to see a large man holding a box of apples. He was huge! She was fully aware she was short, but there was no way this guy was normal. He would tower over any normal person.

"You okay?" The man reached a hand out to her, balancing the box on his arm.

"Fine!" Miuri jumped up, gripping the sword and ignoring his large overbearing hand. "Thank you." After giving a small awkward bow she took off running away from him. She didn't loosen her grip on the zanpakuto until she was in sight of Ayuma's shop. It was just a small hole in the wall kind of shop. Most people walked past it without realizing the wonders that were inside. Ayuma had gotten it after helping out the elderly lady who used to own it. She had been hospitalized so Ayuma took over for her during that time.

"Ayuma!" Miuri opened the door and glanced around. Shelves of dusty books were waiting for her. She called out again as she walked further in. "Ayuma?"

"ONE MINUTE!" Ayuma's voice called out from the back room. A moment later she came walking out, covered in dust. "Hey Miuri, do you mind putting the closed sign up? I'm going to go wash up."

"Sure." Miuri couldn't help but laugh. That was Ayuma for you, always getting buried in her work.

Miuri chuckled as she headed towards the back. Ayuma's store had two floors. The bottom floor was the actual bookstore with a small bathroom and storage room while the upstairs was her living space. The stairs were usually locked but Ayuma always planned for when she had guests so it unlocked when Miuri opened the door.

Once she was upstairs Miuri made herself comfortable on the couch with her zanpakuto sitting next to her. Ayuma arrived a moment later drying off her face with a towel. "Sorry a pile of books I was cataloging toppled over." She laughed. "I knew I should have dusted first." Miuri laughed and laid the towel on the countertop. "Alright let's take a look." Ayuma sat on the floor and started to unwrap the zanpakuto.

"Wow…." She gently touched the grip and started to pull.

"Wait!" It didn't feel right having someone else draw out the blade. "Take a look at this note!"

"Alright." Ayuma sat the zanpakuto to the side and took the note from Muri's outstretched hand.

What if she can't read it? Miuri shifted in her seat.

"This is strange." Ayuma frowned. "It seems like the person who sent this knew you personally. Or at least has been observing you."

"What?!" Miuri jumped.

"the way he talks makes me think he has been watching you. Especially with how he talks about he was right."

"You think it's a guy?"

"Call it intuition." Ayuma chuckled. "It's very similar to mine." She got up and a moment later returned with her own sword. This blade also seemed to be pretty impressive. The grip was covered in blue string that criss crossed. The guard was more square shaped with a small piece going to the side in opposite directions.

"Wow." Miuri stared at it as Ayuma drew the blade. "It is real. I tested it." She pointed to her kitchen table where a watermelon was cut in half.

"You cut a watermelon… with a sword?" Miuri stared at Ayuma in disbelief.

"How else was I supposed to test if it was real?" She laughed and sheathed the sword again. Next she unfolded a note and started reading it. "Ayuma, this zanpakuto is for you. I hope it will be helpful. Do not throw this away or try to run, you will need this. Good luck." Ayuma looked up at Miuri.

"Why would you throw a sword away?"

"Well it is a dangerous weapon." Ayuma chuckled. "And I think I would sell it rather than throw it away… I'm not really sure how it will be helpful… Other than cutting watermelons."

Miuri rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't think that is what he meant."

Ayuma laughed. "I'm sure you are correct… But that is what I am worried about." Ayuma looked down at her lap. "This guy… I have no idea what his plans are." She sighed but instantly started smiling again. "What do you say we take a look now over at what is similar between these two." She laid the letters out side by side. "Same hand writing."

"Are you sure?" Miuri leaned over closer to stare at them.

"Yes. After going through so many hand written books in the back I learned to notice differences between hand writing with it." Ayuma pointed to the letters. "See how the a's all have a little curve at the bottom?"

"Yes." Miuri nodded.

"All the letters have the similar little curves to them."

"So we got the zanpakutos from the same person." Miuri looked at her zanpakuto. "But why?"

"I don't know…. I'll keep looking into it." She sighed. "For now I think it's best that we pay attention to what happens from now on." She sighed.

"Okay."

"For now keep this hidden and don't tell others about it. We will have to be careful for now. I'll take care of looking for more information about the word zanpakuto."

"Right…"

"I'll walk you home then." Ayuma stood up. "I'll talk us out of any problems if we run into trouble with anyone."

"Thanks." Miuri smiled happily, she quickly rewrapped her zanpakuto.

Ayuma laughed. "No problem." She tucked her zanpakuto back under her couch and then followed Miuri out, locking up after them. Miuri clutched her zanpakuto tightly to her chest as they walked. She didn't want anyone to take it from her. It felt like it was hers and shouldn't be taken from her. She was connected to it and wasn't going to hand it over to anyone.

"No need to clutched it so tightly." Ayuma laughed at her. "No one is going to take it from you."

Miuri blushed. "I… I know that." Ayuma smiled but stopped. Her face looked pale. "Ayuma?"

"I… I'm fine…" She started walking. "It was nothing."

"You don't look so good." Miuri lightly touched her arm. "Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine." She chuckled weakly. Her face was still pale and she looked a little wobbly.

"Ayuma?" Miuri frowned and looked around. She spotted the park and dragged Ayuma towards it. "You need to sit down!"

"Miuri no!" Ayuma gasped. "We need to!" She was interrupted by a large roar. "No… Not this…" Ayuma whispered. "It can't be real…" She was shaking.

"Ayuma?!" Miuri started looking around. "What was that?"

"A monster… We need to get out of here!" Ayuma jumped up. "We need to run!" She grabbed Miuri's hand. "Come on!"

"Ayuma!" Miuri tried to complain but before they could go two feet a large black and white creature showed up. It wore a white mask and looked kind of like a large crab.

"MIURI RUN!" Ayuma pushed Miuri. "NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Miuri started running with Ayuma right behind her. She had never seen a creature like that but she did know that it was large and scary. And it was coming straight at them!

"GO AWAY!" Miuri glanced over her shoulder to see Ayuma had stopped and was yelling at the creature.

"Ayuma!" Miuri cried out as the monster swatted Ayuma sending her flying into a tree. Miuri looked towards Ayuma and then at the monster. It was coming straight at her.

Miuri took a step back but knew she couldn't outrun it, and she couldn't leave Ayuma. Fight it. A voice seemed to whisper in her ear. You can fight it.

Miuri pulled out her zanpakuto letting the wrapping falling to the ground. She unsheathed it and let the sword blade catch the light. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready!"

The monster roared and charged at her faster. Move to the left. The voice whisper. She followed its orders avoiding getting knocked over. Slash. Her blade cut straight through it's side. She was expecting blood but nothing came out of it. Don't stop, again! The urgency in the voice almost made Miuri drop the blade, but she kept her grip and swung again. Still no blood.

The monster roared in pain and came straight at her, mouth open. Miuri couldn't move. Her body was in shock and she was drop dead scared. She couldn't move. MOVE! The voice cried out again. NOW! She still couldn't move. GO! It felt like the sword jumped from her hand, only it didn't, instead it pulled her hand up with it and the zanpakuto stabbed straight into the monster's forehead. Miuri gasped in shock as the monster reeled back, yanking the zanpakuto from her hand. She stumbled away as the monster roared and reeled in pain.

"AYUMA!" Miuri rushed towards Ayuma and checked her pulse. It was still there. "AYUMA!"

"M-Miuri…" Ayuma groaned her eyes flickering open. "What… What happened."

Miuri looked over her shoulder just in time to see the monster turning to dust and disappearing. Her zanpakuto dropping to the ground. "I beat it!" She turned back to Ayuma. "I beat it!" She laughed. "I did it!"

"You really did?" Ayuma smiled. "How?"

"I… I don't know… I just… I just seemed to know what to do. My zanpakuto." She looked back over her shoulder but didn't see the blade anywhere. "Where did it go?!" She stood up. "It was right there a moment ago!"

"Miuri?" Ayuma slowly slid up the tree forcing herself to her feet while Miuri rushed over to where the zanpakuto had dropped. "Where did you go?" She started looking around the field but froze. Sitting in the spot where the zanpakuto should have been was a small figure. He had short shaggy black hairs with white horns sticking out of his hair. Two black wings were sprouting from his back and a black tail wiggled slightly from behind him. "What is this?"

Ayuma walked closer to her. "What is that?"

"I don't know?" Miuri slowly reached down and picked up the small figure. "It's warm… He's warm." She whispered. "He's alive."

Ayuma reached out a hand gently and touched his wing. It twitched. "Amazing… It's like your Zanpakuto turned into him… You should take care of him… Come back by my apartment tomorrow afternoon with him and we'll see what is going on with him."

"Alright." Miuri cradled him in her arms. "What about you?!"

"I'm going to go home and ice my soon to be bruises." She laughed. "You won't need me now, because that little guy won't draw attention."

"Your right." Miuri laughed. "You be careful too."

"Don't worry about me, I'm made of tougher stuff." She laughed. "I'll see you later."

Ayuma slowly started limp walking back towards her store. Miuri stood there and watched her walk away before cradling the little guy closer and turning to walk home. He was so warm, and so comfortable. She wasn't going to let anyone take him from her, he was hers. He was hers. She repeated that to herself as she headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru stretched his arms over his head as he left work headed home. "Mamoru!" He turned to see the familiar amber haired girl he worked with. She had already pulled her hair out of the bun she usually wore at work letting a flood of curly hair flow down to her waist. "Are you heading home?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. My landlord called at break to tell me I've got a package."

"Oh?" Hana giggled. "Not going to your favorite bar?" Mamoru smiled. She knew him so well. A year ago when he had first found himself here in this town with no memories she had found him. Well her and her aunt, their boss. Hana's aunt, Ayame, had helped him get an apartment and employed him. He still couldn't remember anything but even if he didn't he couldn't see himself leaving the two. Hana herself had shown him to a simple little hole in the wall Sushi shop. It had been a pick-me-up present for him but since then he had gone there for dinner at least four times a tea there was amazing.

"Are you going home?"

"No." She smiled. "I'm going out with Kiki to see a band, remember I invited you two weeks ago."

"Hmm… Oh yeah." Mamoru smiled.

"Such a poor memory. Poor Mamoru." Hana giggled and then headed off.

Mamoru watched her for a few moments and then turned and continued home. His apartment was about five minutes walking from his job and it wasn't that big a place. It was probably also not the safest place but no one really wanted to pick a fight with a Seven foot man, it probably also helped that he went to the gym at least twice a week.

"Ah Mamoru good evening." The landlord was an elderly man with grey-white hair that was thinning. "Come to collect your package?"

"Yeah, thanks for collecting it for me." Mamoru followed the old man where a large package was leaning against the wall. It was wrapped in a loose brown material and was as tall as the landlord, up to Mamoru's chest.

"Wonder what it is, some kind of lamp?" The landlord asked.

"Don't know, I'll let you know." Mamoru lifted the package and headed up to his room. ONce there he ducked under the door frame and walked into his room. He collapsed onto his couch and opened the letter attached to the package.

Mamoru. This is yours. Use it well and find the others. This Zanpakuto will help you. The others will need you. Good luck.

"Others?" Mamoru blinked and looked at the back of the note, wondering if there was more. But there was nothing there. "Huh, what is all this?" He began to unwrap the package and found a large sword. It was sheathed and had a grey and gold handle. THe guard on the sword looked a little like a black ax in miniature form and it finally had a chain attached to the end of the hilt. He slowly drew out the blade from its sheath and looked it over. The blade was a silver clean well maintained metal. He didn't think he had ever seen a sword before but it looked fierce and impressive.

"Who would send me a sword?" He glanced at the packaging again but there was no sign of who it was from.

"MAMORU!" A squeaky voice called out accompanied with a loud banging on his door.

"Coming." He set the sword down and opened his front door. A young brown haired boy stood there gasping for breath. Mamoru recognized Kohaku, the sushi shop owner's son. "Kohaku?"

"Please! We need help! Daddy's shop is being attacked by a crazy woman with a sword!"

"I'm coming." Mamoru started to follow him but looked back where his sword… Zanpakuto, was sitting. He snatched it up and quickly followed after Kohaku. The sushi shop was a good fifteen minutes away from his apartment. That was part of why he never went home before going to the shop. It took longer and cut away from the rest of his day.

The shop itself didn't really stand out. He would have walked past it if Hana hadn't pointed it out. But today it definitely stood out. A woman stood there looking down at the shop owner. She wasn't as tall as him, not even close, but she did look down on the short owner.

"Hey!" Mamoru called.

She spun around and glared at him. Her eyes mismatched, one red and one blue. With her glare it felt a little ominous even to Mamoru. It didn't help that she had a silver bladed sword. "Well looky here." She suddenly smirked, and it looked even more ominous. "Someone to challenge me." She flipped back the hair that brushed her shoulder. He wasn't sure why she even let that part of her hair hang down. Most of her hair seemed to be pulled up into the two buns on the top of her head, but the rest fell to her shoulder.

"leave him alone." Mamoru drew out his Zanpakuto. It felt right in his hand. He didn't think he had ever held a sword in his hands before but this felt right.

"Oh? Do you know how to use that weapon?"

"I said leave him alone!"

"FIne." The woman chuckled. "Then I'll play with you." She gave the sword a slight swish. "Come on at me."

Mamoru wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew he had to attack. He charged at her and their blades clashed unleashing small sparks as metal hit metal. The blade was thin with a black grip and small white orbs served in place of the grip.

"You think you can beat me muscle head?" She smirked.

"It will take more than muscles!" She moved to the side and swung the blade up.

Mamoru couldn't explain it but his body moved on its own and he swung to block it. Her face lit up in surprise. Mamoru grinned. "This muscle head is more than muscles." He swung and then changed the direction mid-swing. She stumbled back, managing to avoid his blade.

"Not bad." She smirked. "See if you can keep up." She turned on her heels and took off.

Mamoru frowned and started to run after her. "MAMORU!" The sushi shop owner called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after her." Mamoru frowned. "I can't let her get away." He turned back and continued to run after her. He continued to run for half an hour but he couldn't find her. He ended at the park and sighed. "Where did she go?" He looked at his Zanpakuto. "You would think that I could find a girl with a sword easier than this."

He sat down on a bench and looked at the zanpakuto. He still wasn't sure where he had gotten it from. He hadn't ordered one and it didn't have a return address. He was sure that he was going to get in trouble with it. "Well I'd better head home, I couldn't find her I guess." Right as he stood up there was a loud noise. It kind of sounded like some dying creature's roar. "Huh?"

Suddenly Mamoru felt something slam into him and he flew into a nearby tree. He flinched and slowly righted himself until he was staring at a strange creature. It looked like a large crab wearing a white mask. It swung its pincer down at him. Mamoru swung up his sword to block the pincer. "No way!" Mamoru glared. "I'm not letting you hit me either!"

The masked crab roared and swung again. Mamoru and the crab continued to trade blows back and forth. Mamoru watched waiting for an opening. It didn't take long for him to see an opening. As the crab lifted its pincer Mamoru stabbed in a quick into the forehead of the mask. The crab roared and stumbled back. Mamoru moved away breathing heavily. The crab roared and swung its pincers as if trying to remove the zanpakuto but it couldn't and it stopped moving and began to disappear. As it did his zanpakuto dropped to the group.

"Not bad." Mamoru spun around and froze. The woman from before stood there nodding, only her sword was gone. "I really thought that hollow was going to kill you a moment ago."

"Hollow?" Mamoru asked cautiously.

"That is what those monsters are called."

"That one was a weak one you shouldn't be impressed Chio." Another voice said. Mamoru watched in shock as a small figure moved into view on her shoulder. The figure had pink hair, a black mark around one of his eyes and four small tentacle looking things on his back.

"I didn't say I was impressed." The woman rolled her eyes. "I just said not bad. "He at least knows how to use his Zanpakuto."

"True." The little pink haired guy nodded.

"Who are you?" Mamoru frowned.

"My name is Benitenchio." The woman smirked. "And the little guy is Szayel."

"Szayel Aporro Granz." THe pink haired guy frowned.

Benitenchio shrugged. "I just call him Szayel. Oh and you can call me Chio, or whatever else you want."

"What did you do with your sword?" Mamoru frowned. He didn't know why she was being so nice now.

"Hm? Oh you mean my Zanpakuto?" She laughed. "He's right here." She gestured to Szayel with her thumb. "Let's show him."

"Very well but that is only because he is a muscle head who wouldn't believe without proof." Szayel jumped into Benitenchio's hand and slowly glowed. A moment later he was her zanpakuto.

"What?" Mamoru gasped. "Can all Zanpakuto do that?"  
"No." Szayel said turning back into his little humanoid form. "Only four of us can. But only once we have awakened." He smirked. "I'm the only one who is smart enough to awaken on my own. The others all need help from a stupid human." He shrugged. "Looks like Nnoitra has finally awakened."

"Who?" Mamoru asked.

"Ugh, muscle heads." Szayel grumbled. "Look behind you."

Mamoru looked over his shoulder. Where his zanpakuto had dropped was now a little person. He had long black hair and two white horns on the top of his head. He wore an eye patch over one eye and had a long scar over his face, almost matching Mamoru's. The strangest thing was the fact that he had six arms. Mamoru walked over and gently lifted the little guy up. He seemed to be asleep.

"I thought you said he was awake?"

"He's conscious enough to maintain his human form now, but he is exhausted because this is his first time transforming." Szayel said calmly. "He will wake up sometime within the next couple days."

"You know so much about this?" Mamoru frowned. "How?"

"Because I am one of four." Szayel said calmly. "Nnoitra is the second. There are two more that we need to find."

Mamoru thought of the letter he had gotten with the zanpakuto. "Where are they, the other two?" He slid Nnoitra into his pocket for safety.

"That is the problem. We have to find them."

"That's why I was out swinging Szayel around. I figured that one of the others would come to me if I had my zanpakuto out." Benitenchio laughed. "And it worked."

Mamoru sighed. "That wasn't the greatest idea." He shook his head. "But I guess it did work."

"Alright. Now then let's go find the others!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Let's go Szayel." He turned back into his Zanpakuto form.

"Hang on a moment." Mamoru sighed. "Let's try a different method… And let's maybe try tomorrow, I doubt anyone is out at this time."

"I guess." She shrugged and Szayel turned back into his humanoid form. "So now what?"

Mamoru sighed. He was going to have his hands full dealing with this girl. "You can come stay at my apartment for the night and we can figure things out in the morning."

"I guess that works." She yawned. "I am exhausted and a place to lay my head for the night would be appreciated."

"Yeah. Come on." Mamoru sighed. He hoped the other two wouldn't be as insane as this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayuma stood in complete darkness. Thunder and lightning seemed to dance around her and she crouched down covering her ears. "Ayuma!" A voice called out. "Ayuma!"

She tried to look around but it felt impossible. Ayuma tried to stand but another loud crash sounded. And suddenly Ayuma was in bed. Her alarm was beeping. She groaned and slowly sat up rubbing her head. "What a strange nightmare." Her eyes fell on the zanpakuto. She sighed and got up but didn't get far before her phone beeped.

Hey Ayuma srry I jst gr ur message. Feel free 2 stp by ill look at ur blade. Sus

Ayuma shook her head. As soon as she had got into sword festivals with Miuri she had met a nice guy named Lyon who was a bit of a reclusive, but a genius with blades. So when she first opened the zanpakuto she had sent him a text. "Right." Ayuma quickly got dressed and grabbed the wrapped zanpakuto.

She could understand Miuri's feelings as she walked through town with a large bulky sword. At least it was wrapped and if she needed to she could call Lyon and have him explain if the police stopped her. She just hoped Lyon could answer some questions. She had no idea what kinds of blade it was. Looking up zanpakuto online had turned up with no results.

"Watch out!" Ayuma moved out of the way as a young black haired girl ran by. A brown haired girl who looked a lot like the other girl came running after next.

"Wait up Karin!" The second girl yelled.

Ayuma smiled gently watching the two of them. Young children were so sweet. Ayuma chuckled and continued on her way. Traveling up a hill she stopped as she heard a strange noise. It sounded like a hissing noise. Ayuma looked around. There was no one around her and no one even with in her line of sight. She frowned. What was that noise, it was still sounding and seemed to be getting louder.

Ayuma took a step forward and suddenly something hit her and sent her sprawling. She groaned and slowly sat up. Her zanpakuto had gone sprawling forward as well, out of her reach. She slowly pulled herself up, only to come face to face with the strangest creature she had ever seen. It looked like a large snake wearing a white mask and it strangely had a hole in its long body. A chill ran up her body. Its tongue flickered out licking her neck.

Ayuma scrambled up and away as it hissed and curled its body around her in a large circle. She couldn't escape now. She was in deep trouble. Whatever this monster was she stood no chance against it, she was dead. Unless… Ayuma's eyes darted towards her zanpakuto. If she could get to it… No… What could she do with a sword? She couldn't fight? She had no idea how to. The monster rose up and opened its mouth wide.

Mamoru jumped up. "We've got to go!"

"Calm down idiot." Szyael grumbled. "This is her fight. Undoubtedly she's got Ulquiorra waiting for an order to fight. We will have to wait for him to awaken."

"How do you know that's who we will be dealing with?" Mamoru frowned and watched as the red haired woman jumped to the side avoiding the hollow's teeth.

"There are two choices and as far as I can tell each of us who have been turned into Zanpakutos are similar in a small aspect." He folded his arms. "I will admit that Benitenchio and I are similar in our attitudes while you two are muscle heads." Szyael frowned. "This girl seems to be less of a fight hungry person which means she is more likely to be paired with Ulquiorra. Her and Grimmjow just don't have much in common… We will probably have to use our first strategy to find Grimmjow's partner."

Mamoru frowned. "I don't see why we have to just sit here? She needs our help! She's going to be killed." Mamoru frowned and watched as the woman slid under the hollow's body. "I can't stand here!"

"And what can you do?" Szayel sighed. "Nnoitra is still asleep so you don't even have your blade any more."  
Mamoru frowned. The little pink haired guy was right… but he had to do something before she died.

Ayuma rushed away from the monster's tail, diving when she had to. This was the most exercise she felt she had ever had. Yet at the same time it felt kind of second nature, like she had done it before. Her zanpakuto sat a little off and she frowned. She had to get to it. She had to… Ayuma jumped over the monster's tail and rolled over to the blade. She tore the wrapping off and fliched as the monster wrapped around her again. It squeezed around her and she gasped. No! I can't die! I can't!

Ayuma squeezed her zanpakuto's handle and closed her eyes. She swung it as hard as she can, cutting into the monster's skin. It roared and dropped her to the ground. She grunted in slight pain as rolled away. Gripping the handle of the zanpakuto she swung it again, gripping it tightly, and stabbed into the monster. It roared again and rose up and swung down. Ayuma held the blade tightly in her hand and plunged it up- straight into the monster's mouth. It stuttered and then collapsed.

Ayuma slowly moved away and watched as it turned into dust, leaving only her zanpakuto laying in the grass. "What just happened?" She shivered weakly and backed away from it. "What is going on?"

"Are you okay?" She looked up as a large man came running towards her. He was breathing heavily.

Ayuma looked up at him, keeping eye contact with him as he crouched down. "Who are you?" Ayuma whispered, having a hard time finding her normal voice.

He crouched down. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Ayuma frowned and shoved him away. "Who are you?!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry my name is Mamoru." He moved away a little. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Great you idiot, what if her blade hasn't awaken yet?!" A woman with black hair in buns frowned walking up.

"I'm sure he is about to." Mamoru yelled at her.

"Who are you people?"

"Those who are similar to you." Ayuma jumped as a small pink haired guy spoke from the woman's shoulder.

"Oh shut up Szyael." The woman rolled her eyes. "So is this guy Ulqiorra?" The woman reached down and picked up a small blue haired figure. He had been laying where her zanpacto had dropped.

"Actually that is Grimmjow." Szyael frowned. "Strange." He looked at her. "Why did he end up with you?"

"Your confusing her." Mamoru frowned. "Listen the two of us, Benitenchio and I, also have zanpactos that turn into these guys." He pointed at Szyael.

"I'm sure he is about to." Mamoru yelled at her.

"Who are you people?"

"Those who are similar to you." Ayuma jumped as a small pink haired guy spoke from the woman's shoulder.

"Oh shut up Szyael." The woman rolled her eyes. "So is this guy Ulqiorra?" The woman reached down and picked up a small blue haired figure. He had been laying where her zanpacto had dropped.

"Actually that is Grimmjow." Szyael frowned. "Strange." He looked at her. "Why did he end up with you?"

"Your confusing her." Mamoru frowned. "Listen the two of us, Benitenchio and I, also have zanpactos that turn into these guys." He pointed at Szyael. "We've been trying to find the others like us."

Ayuma looked between the two before slowly nodding. "So you saw that monster?"

"It's called a hollow." Mamoru nodded. He stood up. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come faster to help, Szyael said your zanpacto had to wake up first."

"I see." Ayuma stood up and looked at Benitenchio. "My zanpacto.."

"Here." She dropped the blue haired guy in Ayuma's hands.

"His name is Grimmjow." Szyael said calmly. "Which means all we have left to find is Ulquiorra."

"Who?" Ayuma asked, cradling Grimmjow in her hands.

"There are four of us who were turned into zanpactos. Myself, Mamoru's, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. We have to find him last."

"Actually." Ayuma whispered. "I think... I know where he is." The three looked at her but she looked at Grimmjow. "I can call his... The one who has him


	4. Chapter 4

Ayuma looked at Mamoru and Benitenchio as they made themselves comfortable in her apartment top room. Szyael was pacing on the table while Grimmjow and Nnoitora slept on a pillow. "When is your friend with Ulquiorra coming?" Szyael asked for the fifth time.

"She'll be here as soon as she can. She had school so she might have to run home to grab Ulquiorra first."

"Hmp." Szyael frowned and went back to his pacing.

"Just ignore him." Mamoru chuckled. "That's what I do. He is very uptight."

"I guess." Ayuma sighed. "But I will admit that I'm a little nervous to see what will happen and what is going on." Ayuma had to stop herself from starting to pace as well.

"Why don't you sit and relax?" Mamoru smiled.

For a big guy Ayuma had to admit he was very gentle and very kind. It was a bit surprising. "I will sit once Miuri gets here."

Mamoru sighed. "Why don't you let me make some tea then? Tea always relaxes me."

"Alright." Ayuma smiled. "Top shelf on the left." Ayuma pointed to the cabinet where he would find all the supplies.

"Oh! Can I have some?" Benitenchio grinned from where she was hanging on the back of the couch. She flipped herself right side up and grinned. "Hey Szyael want any tea?"

"No thank you." He frowned.

Ayuma smiled. This whole situation was so odd and a couple days ago she never would have guessed this would be happening. Ayuma was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the front door open.

"Ayuma?!"

"Up here."

A moment later Miuri was walking in, dropping her backpack at the door. She stopped seeing the two guests. "Who are these guys?"

"Ah finally." Szyael said before Ayuma could say anything.

"Wow little guy!" Miuri blinked. "Just like my Mr. Bat." Miuri pulled her Ulquiorra out of her pocket. He was still fast asleep but as Miuri held him his tail twitched slightly.

"Ah finally Ulquiorra has arrived." Szyael said, looking a little annoyed.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Ayuma waved her arms. "I'll introduce everyone." She smiled. Once the other three were sitting Ayuma sat down as well. "Um… So… This is my good friend Miuri and these two are Benitenchio and Mamoru." She pointed to the other two. "We all have something in common." She pointed to Szyael.

"Yes well." He said stepping forward. "Set Ulquiorra down girl."

"Ulquiorra?" Miuri blinked. "You mean this guy?" She held the small bat man up.

"Yes." Szyael frowned. "The four of us all knew each other before we became Zanpakutos and we all have names."

"Okay." Miuri set Ulquiorra down on the pillow next to Grimmjow and Nnoitora. Szyael jumped up onto the pillow and within seconds all three of the unconscious little men began shifting.

The first to wake up was Ulquiorra. He sat up slowly and blinked a couple times while looking around. The second to wake up was Nnoitora who jumped up and glared at Szyael. Grimmjow was the last to wake up, and once he was up he instantly went to punch Nnoitora.

"YOU!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Think you can take me?!" Nnoitora growled avoiding Grimmjow's attack. "You're just a weakling."

"I'm going to kill you this time." Grimmjow growled.

"Stop it!" Ayuma jumped up and grabbed Grimmjow.

"What the?!" Grimmjow started struggling in her grip. "Let go of me woman!"

"Will you shut up idiot." Szyael shook his head. All eyes turned to him. "That woman holding you Grimmjow happens to be your partner so I would be a bit more kind towards her… Unless you want to be squished or stuck in some corner unfeed."

Grimmjow humphed. "What are you talking about?"

Szyael shook his head. "All four of us are no longer espada, or even arrancars." He frowned as he glared at the other small guys. "Do you remember what happened to us?"

"I remember that jerk Nnoitora killing me." Grimmjow glared at Nnoitora.

"We meet in that strange dark nothingness." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"Oh yeah." Grimmjow frowned. "And that weird voice talked to us."

"What did it say?" Miuri asked leaning in a little closer.

Grimmjow glared at her. "Back off human! This is almost as bad as coming back as a human." He humped. "Why'd we have to be zanpakutos?"

"I'm not sure." Szyael frowned. "I tired to figure out what was going on but we began to fade after our masks were destroyed. He flicked his hair and frowned. "After you three passed out I tried to stay awake but couldn't. The last thing I saw was a shadow wrapping around each of you."

"And then he woke up when I fought a hollow." Benitenchio interrupted.

"Yes." Szyael frowned glaring at her. "Because of my superior intelligence I'm sure I was able to wake up. The rest of you needed to be near each other."

"So what exactly does this mean?" Ayuma asked.

"This doesn't involve you." Grimmjow yelled at her. "This is for us to deal with."

"You're yelling at your master." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"Shut up! She's not my master! I don't have a master, especially not a weak one like her!"

"That is the odd point." Szyael frowned. "I thought each of us would be paired up with a soul reaper at first, but instead we ended up with these humans… But at least it seemed like we should have been paired up with a human who matched us."

"What makes you say that?! You think I match this girl?!" Grimmjow jabbed his finger towards Ayuma.

"Wait I-."

"Nnoitora ended up with a muscle head it seems, someone who is physically strong. I'll admit that Benitenchio and I are similar."

"Yes you are both insane." Grimmjow humped.

"Hey." Benitenchio glared at him. "I like to call myself free spirited."

"Anyways." Szyael coughed. "Even Ulquiorra seems to be paired up with someone who matches him. She seems like she is calm, at least enough not to freak out over this whole conversation."

Ayuma glanced at Miuri as she looked down. She had known Miuri for a while now and knew quite a bit about the girl. She could be guite energetic at times but at other points she could be calm and a bit aloof. It really depended on the situation. Like now when she sat and tried to figure out what was going on. In truth she did seem to match the small Ulquiorra. But what did that say about her and Grimmjow?

"We each seem to be paired up with someone who is at least similar enough to work well together besides you, Grimmjow."

"Shut up four eyes." Grimmjow growled. "No way this girl is my master!"

"Hey shut up and be nicer. Ayuma is your master isn't she? You should be nicer to her." He grabbed Grimmjow's tail and held him upside down. "I don't know what you are used to but you shouldn't be so rude to her."

"Mamoru please stop!" Ayuma gasped and snatched Grimmjow away from him. "Ouch." She flinched as Grimmjow bit into her arm, letting him drop.

"Hey!" Mamoru frowned as Grimmjow fell to the ground.

Szyael sighed. "I truly do not understand why those two got paired up… But I'm sure there is a reason, which brings me to why we are all here." He glared at Grimmjow. "Will you listen?"

"What?" Grimmjow growled.

"We have been turned into zanpakutos for some reason, not sure why myself but we must be prepared for whatever it is."

"And how do we manage fighting anything like this?" Nnoitora grumbled.

"Simple, you turn back into your zanpakuto form." Benitenchio chuckled. "Why don't we show them Szyael?" She reached down and picked him up.

"You don't need to pick me up like that." Szyael grumbled. "Fine. Once you and your partner are in contact you just have to concentrate on your zanpakuto form." He was silent for a moment and then shifted into a sword.

"See." Benitenchio smirked and waved the sword through the air. "Easy."

A moment later Szyael turned back into his little form. "And turning back is as simple."

"But if I don't want him to change back then it is my decision." Benitenchio smirked. "I had the other day I made him stay in his Zanpakuto form for a full three hours and used him to chop up some veggies." She laughed.

Szyael grumbled. "Unfortunately the human has the ability to trap us in either form.. Remember that Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grumbled angrily.

"So what does all this mean?" Ayuma asked.

"It means we need to work together to figure out what the plan for us is… and we should start training."

"And how should we do that?" Mamoru frowned.

"I've got an idea." Benitenchio smirked. "Let's all meet at the park tomorrow night and I'll whip you all into shape." She laughed. "I can't wait."

"Um… What?" Miuri blinked.

"We need to train so we can be prepared if a hollow or something else shows up." Ulquiorra said calmly. "Miuri we will need to do our best with that."

"Right." Miuri smiled. "Well then let's head home." Miuri picked Ulquiorra up. "Come on." She headed down the stairs.

"You be careful walking home." Ayuma stood up.

"I'll walk her home." Mamoru followed after Miuri. "Come on Nnoitora."

"Yeah sure." Nnoitora shrugged.

"Let's get going." Benitenchio placed Szyael on her shoulder. "See you all later."

Ayuma sighed and looked at Grimmjow. "So um…"

"Whatever." He jumped off the table and grumbled to himself.

Ayuma sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do now, or even why she got paired up with the little guy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey idiot!" Mamoru spun around as Hana glared at him. She looked a little different, more mature, and wore a strange black outfit. "Are you coming or not?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "We have hollows to kill, now come on." She started walking away resting a zanpakuto on her shoulders.

"Wait!" Mamoru was jolted awake as something jabbed into his shoulder.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep."

Mamoru sat up to see Nnoitra rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. Mamoru shook his head and chuckled. THe little guy was really something. All night after they had left Ayuma's place was full of him complaining. As Mamoru had eaten dinner Nnoitra had complained about the low quality of the food as well as the housing area. He had finally passed out after Mamoru had feed him some herbal tea.

He slowly got up and started getting ready for the day. By the time he had finished getting ready Nnoitra got up. "Where are you going?" Nnoitra grumbled.

"Work." Mamoru sighed. "I have to work so I can live here and afford food."

"Really something as simple as that?" Nnoitra chuckled. "Back before I became a zanpakuto I didn't have to do anything except fight."

"Sounds simple enough." Mamoru chuckled. "But this life isn't simple, welcome to it. Now you have two options." Mamoru turned to look at him. "You can stay here and stay out of trouble or you can come with me and be quiet."

"No way!" Nnoitra growled. "Man I hate being small!"

"Yes I'm sure." Mamoru shook his head. "Now which choice are you going to make?"

"I guess I'll go with you." Nnoitra grumbled. "But I'm not happy about this quiet thing."

"I'm not going to have you getting found by my coworkers, that is not something I know how to explain."

"Whatever." Nnoitra grumbled.

"Come on." Mamoru shook his head and picked Nnoitra up and slid him into his pocket. "Just say in there and be quiet. If you're good I'll go find Benitenchio and we can spar with her."

"Hey like that is anything, I'd rather spar with Grimmjow at least that guy will fight."

"Yes while Ayuma isn't going to fight us so that is not going to happen."

"Ha." Nnoitra laughed. "That pathetic guy has no luck."

"Yeah yeah." Mamoru shook his head. "Now be quiet." He grabbed his jacket and headed out towards work. Once he got there he tucked Nnoitra into his jacket and stored it in the backroom where no one would notice it.

"Hey Mamoru." He spun around as Hana walked up. "You okay? You called in sick yesterday right?"

"Just a small bug." Mamoru smiled. As he looked at her he couldn't help but think about his dream. Could it be possible that she knew about hollows?

"Well I'm glad you are back." She laughed. "It was boring without you."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and headed towards the back room where boxes were already stacked and waiting for him. Rolling up his sleeves he got to work.

He had just finished taking care of all the boxes when Hana walked in. She grinned at him. "Want to take break in the park?"

"What?" Mamoru looked over.

"I brought lunch." She held up a bento box. "Come on, let's get out of this stuffy place and have some lunch!" She held the bento box up in front of her face. "I promise it's good."

"Sure." Mamoru chuckled. "Let's go."

"You might want to grab your jacket, it's cold out there." She giggled. "Unless you want to catch a cold."

"I don't think just being cold will give me a cold." Mamoru smiled and headed towards the other room. He grabbed up his jacket. "Come on then."

"Alright." She grinned and ran after him. He patted her head as they walked through the short street to the park. Hana laid out the blanket and smiled at him as she set the bento box down and pulled out two pairs of chopsticks. "Help yourself."

"You're sure prepared." Mamoru chuckled. He dug in grabbing an octopus shaped hot dog. "This looks good."

"Well it is one of my best skills." She giggled. "According to my aunt it's a trait I must have got from my great great grandma. According to her I look just like my great great grandma."

"Really?" Mamoru grabbed a rice ball and stuck it in his mouth.

"Yeah." She blushed. "I look at the pictures and I'm surprised… But maybe that is why I'm so much like her."

"Your great grandma must have been amazing." Mamoru smiled.

"My great great grandma." Hana laughed. "I wonder if you take after any of your ancestors."

"I wouldn't know." Mamoru shrugged. "Who knows maybe I even have a family out there somewhere."

Hana started coughing. "What?!"

"You know; parents, siblings." Mamoru laughed. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." She looked at her laugh. "Do you think your family… is looking for you?"

"Don't know." Mamoru looked up at the sky. "I would like to think so."

"I hope you can find them… or they can find you." She looked at her lap.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving." Mamoru smiled. "That's what you're worried about right?"

"Yeah... " She looked down. "We've never had someone as kind as you working at the shop before. I don't want to deal with those kinds of guys again." She frowned. "The last guy before you kept hitting on me."

"Don't worry." Mamoru rubbed her head. "I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Thanks Mamoru."

Mamoru smiled but heard someone laughing. He knew it had to be Nnoitra and lightly swatted at his jacket pocket, hoping Hana wouldn't hear anything.

"Hey Mamoru." Hana grinned. "We should stop by the sushi shop tonight."

"What for?"

"To celebrate that you are feeling better."

"It's fine." Mamoru chuckled. "That's nothing worth celebrating."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Mamoru patted her head. "Stop worrying about me."

Hana started laughing and then went back to eating. Mamoru relaxed and continued eating as well. It was all silent for a few moments and then Mamoru froze as he heard a noise he recognized. It was a hollow.

"Hana." He stood up.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Head back to the shop… I just remembered there is something I need to do."

"Wait!" She called after him as he ran towards the hollow.

"Nnoitra." He pulled the little guy out.

The little guy grinned. "Finally something fun."

"You and I have different definitions of fun." Mamoru grumbled as he headed towards the hollow. He held Nnoitra tightly and focused, like Benitenchio had explained. A moment later Nnoitra was in his zanpakuto form again.

Let's get that overgrown weakling.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and spotted the hollow. It looked like a large mouse with a snake for a tail. It turned towards him and growled. "Well come on." Mamoru charged, swinging Nnoitra at the tail.

Don't aim for the tail! Aim for the neck!

"Stop telling me what to do." Mamoru growled under his breath as he ducked under the hollow's paw. As soon as it was done swinging its paw Mamoru swung the blade up right into the back of it's paw.

Oh I see, not bad.

"MAMORU?" He froze hearing Hana's voice as she came closer. As she came into view the hollow looked at her.

"HANA RUN!"

"What?" She blinked confused, but it was too late as the hollow pounced, slamming into her and knocking her backward. She screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mamoru stabbed Nnoitra into the hollow's back, causing it to disappear.

Hana stared up at him, panting. "M-Mamoru?"

He looked at her, blade in hand. "Are you okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye!" Miuri called as headed out the door. "I'll be home late so don't wait up for me." Miuri called over her shoulder and then turned and headed school. "You behave okay."

"Very well." Ulquiorra was tucked in her pocket and silently made himself comfortable. He was being very obedient, unlike Ayuma's Grimmjow.

By the time Miuri got to school she was practically out of breath from running and felt like she was going to sleep through the whole class.

"Come on!" An older brown haired boy ran past her, followed by an orange haired boy and a black haired boy. The three looked like good friends. In fact as far as she looked Miuri could see there were groups of friends walking together. Everyone really, except her. Miuri sighed and slowly walked towards her class. The whole of her class was going to be boring, she was sure of that.

And she was right. Sitting in her class Miuri found herself extremely board. She mostly enjoyed just doodling on her papers and sketching Ulquiorra. He looked so adorable in her pictures. None of them were extremely realistic but he looked adorable. Miuri found herself drawing him in all sorts of different outfits, from schoolboy to a maid. She was sure he wouldn't be happy, or maybe he wouldn't care.

At lunch Miuri settled down in an abandoned area and let Ulquiorra out. "Here I brought lunch."

He nodded and began to eat slowly. He sat on her knee and nibbled on the rice ball she handed him.

"You really are a silent guy aren't you?" Miuri laughed.

He was silent as he looked off into the distance. For a moment thought Miuri was sure she saw some emotion flash over his face. "Orihime…"

"What? Ulquiorra did you say something?"

"Nothing." He went back to eating.

"Okay." Miuri laughed. "You really are something."

He looked at her calmly and Miuri just laughed, almost coughing on her food.

"Sorry I'm late!" Miuri was gasping for breath, again, as she arrived at the abandoned field where they had all agreed to meet up. Benitenchio and Mamoru were already sparing while Ayuma sat in the grass eating a rice ball.

"Hey." Ayuma waved her hand. She patted the spot next to her. Grimmjow was sitting next to her, looking very displeased. A rope was tied around his neck and connected to her wrist.

"What's with him?" Miuri asked, sitting on the opposite side of Ayuma than Grimmjow. She let Ulquiorra out and he sat next to her silently.

"Mamoru tied him saying that if he wasn't going to be good then he was going to have to be forced to be good."

"Is keeping him tied like that good?" Miuri asked.

"I think it is a little excessive but Mamoru said it was for the best. If I move my hand quickly it will jerk Grimmjow keeping him under check." Ayuma looked at Grimmjow. "He's behaved mostly since I got here."

"Too bad you don't have Ulquiorra." Miuri laughed. "He's very obedient."

"HEY!" Benitenchio yelled. "You two don't sit there now!"

Miuri sighed. "I guess we are up."

"Take it easy on me." Ayuma laughed and stood up, picking Grimmjow up with her hands. "Okay Grimmjow now we can fight."

"FINALLY!" A moment later he was in his zanpakuto form.

"Ready Ulquiorra?" Miuri jumped up and scooped him up in her hands. "Let's show them what we can do!"

He nodded and turned into his zanpakuto form.

"Miuri will fight me." Mamoru walked over. "Ayuma will you be fine with Benitenchio?"

"I'll be fine." She held up her hand and smiled cheerfully.

Miuri had to admit that she worried about Ayuma. She wasn't very fierce and she was fighting someone who was… It was very uneven. At least Mamoru seemed like he would be kind enough to take it easy on her.

"Okay." Mamoru held up his Zanpakuto. "Let's start simple, come at me." He stood calmly. "I looked up some info and also let my instincts guide me so why don't you try your instincts first."

"Right." Miuri took a deep breath and then charged. The next thing she knew she was staring up at the sky.

"Don't put all your strength in your swings." Mamoru held out his hand to help her up. As she was getting up she noticed Ayuma sliding back on the other side of the field. She was bleeding from her lips.

"Ayuma…"

"She's fine." Mamoru didn't even look. "Now come on."

Miuri frowned, but spent the next hour swinging her arms and her zanpakuto until her arms felt like they were going to fall off. Mamoru stood there looking at her calmly, he had hardly moved.

"Come on Miuri." He said smiling at her. "You can do it."

"COME ON!" She shot at him again, barely able to lift her arms.

Swing now. Ulquiorra's voice seemed to echo in her head.

She followed through, almost hitting Mamoru, but he blocked at the last second.

"Nice job!" Mamoru smiled. "Now you've got it."

"I did it!" Miuri jumped up. "I actually got you to block with your sword instead of just avoiding me."

Mamoru laughed. "We still have a lot to work on, but good job."

Miuri if you would like my help more often then just tell me. Ulquiorra's voice calmly whispered in her head.

"Yes please." Miuri took a deep breath and got back into her fighting stance.

"Hmm?" Mamoru looked at her, looking a little confused.

"Oh nothing." Miuri grinned. "Let's go again!"

"Alright." This time Mamoru moved into a different position. "This time let's follow through with a real fight instead of just a one blow attack."

"O-Okay…" Miuri was a little hesitant.

Take a deep breath and remain calm. Ulquiorra said.

Right. Miuri whispered in her head. Trust your partner, he knows what he's doing. "Go!" Miuri charged at Mamoru and swung as directed by Ulquiorra. Mamoru didn't seem to be taking her seriously but he was still putting in just enough effort so each of her blows was blocked. The way he moved through was a very flowing motion, each of his parries seemed to make a dance more than a fight, and he also seemed to guide her in the sword dance. After what felt like forever Mamoru's blade swung in a motion, too fast for Miuri to catch, and ended at her neck. Real fear chilled her blood.

"Not bad." Mamoru lowered his blade. "Not ready to fight against me for real but you're improving."

"T...thanks." Miuri whispered. Her heart was still pounding. The fight had felt like forever but noticing her surroundings it looked like almost no time had passed. The bird that had been preening it's feathers on the nearby tree before the battle started was still there but was now watching them cautiously. "How long did we fight?"

A minute. Ulquiorra answered.

"Not sure." Mamoru looked over and shook his head. "Benitenchio is ruthless."

She followed his gaze to see Ayuma gasping for breath with her blade stabbed into the ground in front of her. There were scrapes along her arms and her body looked like it was shaking. On the other hand Benitenchio was resting her hands behind her head with her own zanpakuto stabbed into the ground.

"Hey!" Mamoru called out. "It's getting late, we should probably call this the end for today."

"Yeah I don't want to kill her." Benitenchio jestered to Ayuma.

"At least she managed to stay on her feet most of the time." Mamoru whispered under his breath. "She's got some talent hidden there."

"What?" Miuri asked walking behind him.

"I'm starving." Mamoru laughed.

That's not what he said. Miuri wanted to pout.

He's instincts are good. Ulquiorra answered. He is a strong opponent.

I can tell. Miuri sighed. "Hey Ayuma how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ayuma smiled. "I saw a little of your fight, not bad. Looks like you're improving. Ow." She gasped as Benitenchio hit her on the head.

"Pay attention to your own battle idiot."

"Sorry." Ayuma sighed.

"Why are we even fighting each other? Hollows don't have zanpakutos." Miuri asked allowing herself to sit.

"Because if you can fight another human then a hollow won't be as hard. Learn the basics with a human and then a hollow will just seem like a brute monster." Szyael said as he returned to his little form.

"Hollows are brute monsters." Mamoru shook his head.

"Says the brute." Benitenchio chuckled.

"Let's not fight." Ayuma sighed and then laughed. "At least not with our words. Ow." She flinched again as Grimmjow bite her hands, as he returned to his little form.

"You're a weak idiot!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Sorry." Ayuma sighed.

Miuri watched and sighed. This was such an odd life for a high schooler.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Chio! Chio!" Benitenchio could hear a voice calling towards her. And it bugged her.

As if acting on its own her body moved and swung the heavy broadsword at the man. He nearly dodged it and laughed. Seeing him Benitenchio couldn't figure out who he was.

He had messy brown hair and wore all black. A zanpakuto hung at his side. "Careful Chio!" He laughed. "We've got hollows to kill." He turned his back on her and started walking, resting his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Wait up you idiot! I'm not done trying to kill you." She started running towards him and everything began to turn black. "Wait!"

There was a bright light and suddenly Benitenchio was standing in a field. Laying in the grass was the guy from before, a large hole in his chest. "HEY!" She ran towards him.

"Sorry Chio…" He coughed. "I guess I wasn't strong enough…" He coughed up blood. "My bad."

"You can't die! I was supposed to kill you! Not a hollow!" Benitenchio knelt by his side.

He closed his eyes weakly. "Tell the cap I say bye…"

"You can't die you idiot!" Benitenchio watched as his body began to fade into nothing. "WAIT! NO!"

"What is your problem now?" Benitenchio opened her eyes to see Szyael looking at her. He had his arms crossed as he watched her. "Dreaming of someone's death? Sounds interesting."

"Shut up." Benitenchio swatted him away as she got up. What kind of dream was that? Benitenchio stood up and stretched her arms over her head. The place she had been staying was an abandoned apartment building that with Szyael help now had running water and heat. She grabbed her jacket and sighed. "I'm gonna go get food, you stay here."

"Heh." Szyael chuckled. "You think you can order me around?"

"Should I put you back in your zanpakuto form and leave you in a dusty closet?" Bentienchio smirked. "Stay." She pointed to the futon. "Right there." She turned and headed out. Really she would normally take him with her but right now she wanted to be alone. It had been a week since she had started training with the others and since then she had been fine, for the most part, but that dream had bugged her. She couldn't remember anything from before the year she had arrived in Karakura town. She had spent most of her time running around getting into trouble and trying to figure out who she was.

She could remember her name, but nothing else. Who was that idiot? Was he someone I was close to? Did I know about hollows before I even got here? Who was I?

"Watch it." Benitenchio frowned as a red spiky haired guy ran past her. Strangely enough he wore a black outfit… just like the guy in her dream. Benitenchio stood there and watched him run. Who was that guy… No, I can't be focusing on that now. She shook her head and headed back towards the river like her original plan. Once there she began fishing until she had enough fish to satisfy herself, plus a little for Szyael. As much as that guy annoyed her sometimes he was her partner and she had to take care of him.

Benitenchio sighed. She really needed to figure out who she was… That way she could understand what her purpose was in life… and why she felt so empty.


	8. Chapter 8

Benitenchio frowned as Ayuma went flying. "Weak!" Even after half a month of training the girl still couldn't attack.

"Ow…" Ayuma gasped. "Sorry."

"Calm down Chio." Mamoru called over to her.

Benitenchio growled. Mamoru had started calling her by that nickname a couple days ago. It bugged her, a lot. "SHUT UP!"

"Why don't we fight instead?" Mamoru sighed. "Miuri has improved enough that she can easily train with Ayuma. I'm more of a match for you."

That was true, but she really didn't want to deal with him. He was annoying her. "Miuri is not trained to take care of this weakling. You or I could take care of her."

"I'm okay Mamoru." Ayuma laughed.

"You hear that?" Benitenchio growled. "She's okay." Benitenchio pointed her sword at Ayuma. "I'll take care of this weakling."

"Chio!" Mamoru sighed. "Come on."

"SHUT UP! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT?!"

Now you sound like a brainless idiot. Szyael sighed through their link.

"SHUT UP!" Benitenchio allowed Szyael to revert to his small form and threw him as far as she could. "JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

"Benitenchio…" Ayuma took a step towards her. "Are you-?"

"SHUT UP!" Benitenchio shoved Ayuma away and then started storming away. What is with all of them?! They all act like I am going to just roll over and be their friend. Why would I want to be friends with those weaklings?! Szyael is just a tool… I have no need for any of them any more. They are all just annoying… I don't need anyone else.

Benitenchio looked up at the sky. She couldn't understand what was going on…. Why did she have to be here… Why did she have to have no memories… Who was she? Really that was the biggest problem. Every night for the last few weeks she had been having the same dream. The one where that man… the one wearing all black… had died. He haunted her.

"Why do I care about some mystery guy who is long dead?!" Benitenchio yelled up into the air.

She was answered with a roar. Benitenchio spun around. Curled up was a large hollow snake. It uncurled itself and lunged towards her.

"Szyael-." She froze realizing that she didn't' have the little guy with her. "NO!" She ducked down avoiding the hollow's swing. Darn it! I have to run. She dodged another swing and started running. If I hadn't… No there was a reason I dropped him… He annoys me… That annoying guy…

Benitenchio gasped as it's tail slammed into her and sent her flying into a tree. She grunted in pain. Darn it…. I'm dead… I'm dead…

"BENITENCHIO!" She looked up as she heard her name called. Ayuma came running towards her. Her blade held in hand. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ayuma yelled as she charged at the hollow. Benitenchio watched in shock as the weak girl ran towards the hollow. But what surprised her the most was the fact that for a moment she was sure she had seen a hint of blood lust. She was sure that is what it had been, but that was impossible. There was no way Ayuma could have that kind of look on her face.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" Ayuma swung the blade, slicing along it's tail. Benitenchio watched in amazement. There was no way this girl was the same one she had been sparing with all this time. She was ruthless and efficient. She looked like she knew what she was doing.

"GO AWAY!" Ayuma yelled as she sliced through it's mask. As soon as the hollow faded Ayuma collapsed to her knees. She was breathing heavily and her body was shaking.

"Ayuma?" Benitenchio whispered.

"Thank goodness!" Ayuma looked over her shoulder and smiled. There was no hint of bloodlust.

I must have imagined it. There is no way Ayuma could have bloodlust… She just got lucky. "Where have you been hiding those skills?" Benitenchio frowned.

"Sorry." Ayuma laughed. "I just got lucky… Or maybe I'm just better at fighting hollows than people."

Benitenchio sighed. "Yeah maybe." Maybe that is right… And maybe I was wrong… She's not as weak as I thought… Maybe… "Come on." Benitenchio shook her head. "Let's go." Maybe I don't need answers right now… I just know… I don't want to see my new… my new friends to die.


	9. Chapter 9

Mamoru glanced around the forest area and sighed. He was not really looking forward to this. "HEY Muscle head!" Benitenchio yelled. "Come help setting up the tents!"

"Just leave him to set up his own tent." Hana smiled.

Benitenchio frowned. "Why is she staying with us anyways?"

Mamoru sighed. After saving her Hana had constantly bugged him to explain what happened and what was going on. After multiple days she had finally squeezed all the info out of him. And because of that she had suggested a camping trip for training. "She's here to cook for us while we train." Mamoru shook his head. "And I don't see the problem."

"She's not one of us!" Benitenchio growled.

"Just because she's not one of us doesn't mean you have to be so mean." Ayuma sighed. "Anyways, Mamoru you should set up your tent, you'll be by yourself won't you."

"I would be fine sleeping outdoors." Mamoru shrugged.

"Then do that." Benitenchio threw a towel at him. She smirked. "We'll share a tent and have girl talks."

"Oh boy." Mamoru laughed. He held up the towel. "But is this all you expect me to sleep with?"

"Yep." Benitenchio laughed and wrapped her arms around the other three girls. "Why don't we force him to use only that towel to sleep with? Or even better we just make him sleep on the dirt."

"That's mean." Hana frowned.

"It's just her way of showing her feelings." Mamoru smiled. "Now let's get the camp set up."

Mamoru laughed and headed over to help set up a tent for himself.

They had decided on a camping trip for a couple days so they could spend a full day training without worry about anyone coming in on them. It had been Benitenchio's plan. Miuri had gotten permission from her parents but Mamoru worried that things were going to cause problems for her. She was different from the other three. For one thing she was younger than the rest of them, still in school, and she also had memories and a full real life. He wondered why it was like that… And if they had all known each other before they had lost their memories.

"WATCH IT!" Mamoru ducked as a rock nearly hit him in the head. "You almost took my head off."

"Sorry Chio."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Benitenchio fumed.

"Benitenchio." Ayuma stuttered. "I'm sure he didn't want to…"

"Yeah sorry about it all." Mamoru chuckled. He was training with Miuri while Ayuma was sparing with Benitenchio. He was glad the two seemed to be getting along better, well mostly.

"Come on weakling, back to sparring."

"Coming!" Ayuma answered.

"Stop answering to weakling!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Sorry."

Mamoru smiled. "Okay Miuri let's get back to our sparring as well." He rolled up his sleeves. "Let's go."

"Got it." She grinned and charged at him.

Mamoru smiled as he dodged and swung and blocked. Miuri was improving a lot, faster than Ayuma that was for sure, and she was very determined. Maybe part of why she was improving so fast was because Ulquiorra was giving her tips. Nnoitora talked to him through the blade, but Mamoru seemed to have an instinct for fighting.

"AH!" Miuri gasped as Mamoru nailed her in the side with the blunt side of his blade. She stumbled back and hit the ground.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He held out a hand. Usually she would have avoided that or blocked it. "It's best you keep your head in the fight." He smiled. "Don't want to get hurt now!"

"Yeah." She looked down. "I guess I was just a little out of it."

"Hm?" Mamoru looked at her.

"Oh nothing." She smiled and stood up. "Let's get back to it."

"Right!" Miuri nodded slowly and got into her stance. Mamoru watched her and sighed.

What is wrong with her now? And is it just me or does her face look a little pale? Maybe I'm overthinking things… Maybe….

"How did training go today?" Hana asked as Mamoru helped her wash the dishes.

"Fine." Mamoru smiled at her. "And dinner was delicious, I'm glad you came."

"I guess… I just feel like we are training for no real reason." Mamoru sighed but then smiled. "Sorry, I'm glad you were able to come to help us out."

Hana laughed. "You make me laugh."

"Hm?" Mamoru looked at her and smiled. "Thanks I-ouch." Mamoru looked down to see a cut on his finger.

"Oh no!" Hana gasped. "Your finger!"

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. It's not even bleeding anymore." Mamoru held up his finger. "Just like a small paperclip."

"Are you sure?" Hana asked him.

"Yeah." Mamoru looked at his finger and then the blade he was cleaning. There was blood on the blade, but there wasn't even a scar on his finger. That's strange… Hmm...

"Mamoru?" Hana asked.

"Let's finish cleaning these dishes." Mamoru smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ayuma!" She looked over as a voice called out to her. A girl wearing all black came running towards her. "Hey, Captain wanted me to talk to you. He needs you to run an errand."

"Be errand what do you mean?" Ayuma could hear herself saying.

"As in delivering paperwork." The girl laughed. "You're the one who happens to be good friends with that flirt."

"Oh he's not that bad." Ayuma was laughing.

"I'm pretty sure his eyes followed me for a full mile, and the only thing that would have distracted him would have been another girl."

Ayuma chuckled. "Maybe."

"Anyways can you go deliver it now?"

"I got it." Ayuma took the papers from the girl. "Thanks."

"No problem, well I've got to go." She grinned holding up a zanpakuto. "I've got a mission to go on. The captain is relying on me." She giggled. "I want to make a good impression."

"I doubt the captain will return your feelings."

"You never know." The girl frowned. "The captain… he's amazing…" She giggled. "He's kind, gentle, carrying…"

"I think every girl is in love with the captain, even our lieutenant."

"Everyone except for you." The girl laughed.

"Yeah, he's just my captain." Ayuma laughed and everything began to turn dark. A moment later she was standing with a guy in front of her. "What?" Ayuma gasped.

"I'm sorry… She's gone…" He turned away and started walking off.

"No… No…" Ayuma woke up covered in sweat. She rubbed her face and looked around. Everyone was gone. "That dream… what was it…" She sighed and got up, leaving the tent. Hana was already out and cooking. Benitechio and Mamoru were sparing while Miuri was helping Hana cook. "No one wanted to wake me up?" Ayuma chuckled. "Good morning."

"Oh sorry Ayuma, we just all figured you would want to sleep." Mamoru looked over and smiled. "Good morning."

It was then that Ayuma noticed Grimmjow tied up and handing from a branch. "Oh Grimmjow!" She rushed over and untied him letting him down and letting him be able to talk.

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow growled at her.

"Oh sorry." Ayuma flushed. "Sorry. What happened?" She looked over at the others.

"He wanted to wake you up." Mamoru sighed. "We gagged him so he wouldn't be loud enough to wake you up."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Ayuma smiled. "I would be fine if I have been woken up."

"You are such an idiot." Grimmjow growled. "Why do I have to be stuck with an idiot like you!" He stood up and started to storm off.

"Wait Grimmjow where are you going?!" Ayuma jumped up.

"AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Uh… but…"

"That idiot." Szyael sighed. "What does he think he can do out there by himself." He shook his head. "He'll get himself killed."  
"What!" Ayuma gasped. "I have to go after him!"

"Hang on Ayuma." Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Why don't you leave that to Nnoitora and I. It can be a little dangerous out there."

"But…" Ayuma looked down. "I'll help too." Miuri smiled. "So why don't you stay here with Hana. We'll find him and bring him back."

"Let's make it a contest!" Benitenchio grinned. "The one who finds him and brings him back gets to order the others around for the rest of the day."

Mamoru laughed. "Sounds fun."

"Hang on a second." Miuri flushed. "I don't know if I like that."

Ayuma watched as the three of them walked off. "But…"

"Don't worry about it Ayuma I'm sure they will find him."

"I guess…" Ayuma looked down. If I was stronger they wouldn't worry about it so much. Mamoru and Benitenchio are both so strong… and Miuri is getting stronger each day, but I'm still the same.

"Ayuma why don't you help me finish breakfast. I'm sure they will all be hungry when they get back."

"I…" Ayuma looked out towards the trees where Grimmjow had headed. "No… Sorry Hana, I'll be back." Ayuma started running. I'm a member of this group too! I need to pull my weight and do my best as well!

Ayuma glanced around as she ran. Where could he have gone? He could have gone anywhere…. In any direction. Ayuma concentrated and closed her eyes. Come on Grimmjow… where did you go? She concentrated hard. We have to have some kind of link right? Ayuma frowned as she suddenly felt like she was seeing the whole forest laid out in front of her. She could see Mamoru, Benitenchio, and Miuri running around. They were all searching in other directions… And there was Grimmjow, in the opposite direction from the others. "Right…" Ayuma figured it was just her imagination.. or maybe it was just her link to Grimmjow and trying to make sense of everything, but whatever it was she needed to find Grimmjow.

Running Ayuma climbed over logs and followed her image of where Grimmjow was. She had to find him. "GRIMMJOW!" She yelled out. "GRIMMJOW PLEASE!" She closed her eyes. He was moving… She concentrated on Grimmjow. There! Ayuma turned a corner and found Grimmjow trying to climb over a fallen log. "GRIMMJOW!"

"WHAT?!" He spun around to see her, which only made him frown.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Ayuma crouched down next to him. "But I-."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow growled.

Ayuma looked down. "I know I am weak… and I know I need to get stronger." Grimmjow humphed. "Please listen to me… I know you don't like me… and I can't promise that I will be the best partner… but at least with me you can fight… And I promise I will work my hardest to get stronger." Ayuma looked at the ground in front of her. "I'm willing to try."

"You're weak, that is not going to change! I'm better on my own."

"I…" Ayuma froze as she felt an itching behind her eye. Something told her it was a hollow, instinct, intuition… Whatever it was she could feel it. "Hollow…"

"What?" Grimmjow growled.

"There…" She spun right as a loud roar sounded and a hollow came running towards them. "GRIMMJOW!" She grabbed him and held him close as the hollow nailed her in the back and sent her flying. She groaned as she hit the tree.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Grimmjow yelled at her.

"No… but if you had been sent flying like that I don't think you would have come out unscratched." She groaned.

Grimmjow was silent for a moment. "Can you fight?"

"Sure." Ayuma smiled and stood up, holding him in her right hand. "Ready?"

"Just this once…" Grimmjow grumbled and turned into a sword. Don't go dying now, I don't want to be stuck like this for the rest of my life.

"Got it." Ayuma smiled. She held the blade up. "Let's go!" Ayuma charged towards the hollow, ignoring the pain in her body. Grimmjow in hand she felt more confident. She charged towards the hollow and slashed at it.

After what felt like forever she finally stabbed it in the mask. She collapsed as soon as it faded. Not bad. Grimmjow said, she was sure she could see him smirking.

"AYUMA!" Mamoru yelled as he came running towards her.

"Hey." Ayuma smiled at him and allowed Grimmjow to turn back. "Look who I found!" She laughed.

"Ayuma!" Miuri and Benitenchio came running up. "You're all right?"

"A little beat up but fine." Ayuma laughed.

"I guess that means she won." Benitenchio smirked. "So what does that mean? What commands will you give us all?"

"I-."

"Oh come on Chio." Mamoru chuckled.

"Stop calling me that!" Benitenchio yelled at him.

"That's my first order then." Ayuma chuckled. "Mamoru you have to stop calling Benitenchio Chio."

"Oh come on!"

"That is my order." Ayuma laughed. "My only order."

"Sounds good." Benitenchio laughed. "But you know what… Ayuma is allowed to call me Chio, only Ayuma!... Naw, Miuri you can too." She smirked at Mamoru.

"Oh come on!"

Everyone laughed and Ayuma smiled. She looked at Grimmjow who was grumbling to himself. "Hey Grimmjow, are you hungry? I think breakfast should be ready soon."

He looked at her and smirked. "I'm gonna devour anything you put in front of me." Ayuma laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ducking Mamoru avoided the hollows swing before swinging his zanpakuto up and slicing the mask causing it to fade. Mamoru smirked and stabbed his blade into the ground in front of him.

"Show off." All black wearing Hana grumbled.

Mamoru smirked, stretched and rolled his muscles before grabbing his zanpakuto. The curved handle with the golden colored hilt fit perfectly in his hand as he pulled it from the ground.

"You are amazing!" A young boy stared up at Mamoru with wide eyes. "You just took out that hollow with no problem."

"Of course." Mamoru rubbed his head. "What were you expecting?"

The boy laughed and Mamoru chuckled. "Show off." Hana repeated swinging her own zanpakuto in a small arc until it was back in it's sheath. "I think you enjoy doing that just to bug me."

"Of course not." Mamoru smirked. "Why would I want to bug you?"

"For pleasure." She pouted.

The boy laughed. "Are you two married!?"

"No way!" Hana yelled angrily. "There is no way I would ever marry this guy! He's-."

Mamoru blinked as his alarm started blaring at him. Rubbing his face he rolled out of bed. What kind of dream was that?

Mamoru rolled out of bed and looked over to see Nnoitra sleeping peacefully on the pillow Mamoru had set up for him. "Wake up." Mamoru got up and pulled a fresh shirt on. "I've got work and then we'll go meet up with the others for training."

Nnoitra grumbled but he had stopped complaining and gotten used to the schedule over the past couple weeks.

It only took Mamoru a few minutes to get completely ready and then he grabbed his breakfast and shoved Nnoitora into his pocket. Grabbing his breakfast Mamoru headed to work. But the whole time he couldn't shake the dream.

He wondered if somewhere deep down he liked Hana and this was his brain's way of saying it was never going to work. And what was with the hollow? He needed someone who knew how to read dreams to tell him what was up. Of course he wasn't sure if he even liked Hana that way, sure as a friend but that was it. At least that's what he thought.

"Morning." Hana greeted him, her large smile wide. "How are you?"

"Doing good." Mamoru smiled back at her. "Is Ayame here?"

"She's in the back right now." Hana nodded. "But I think she's leaving soon. Someone called about a deal for a vender."

"Nice." Mamoru hung his jacket up in office and pulled on the apron. "Okay what needs to be done today?"  
Hana gave him his orders and he got started. All day his mind wandered and by the end of the first half he felt like he had scared half of their customers away just from looking mad or concerned, or whatever his expression looked like to everyone.

"What has you in such a bad mood?" Hana frowned. "Is it something Benitenchio or Nori said?" Nori was Hana's pet name for Nnoitora. The small guy hated it but she didn't stop.

"No.. It's just…" Mamoru sighed. "Have you ever questioned what your purpose is?" He made up on the spot, though part of it was true. He had been thinking about it recently.

"What brings this up?" Hana took a bite of her lunch.

"It's just… I can't remember my past." He looked off. "I don't know what dreams and goals I had. And then there is the whole fact that there are only four of us in our situation." He shook his head. "Is my only purpose to kill hollows?"

"Does it matter?" Hana asked.

"It does to me." The more he thought about it the more heated Mamoru felt. "Who am I? It bugs me sometimes." He shook his head. "It's just… I wonder who I was before all this."

Hana's face looked a little dark. "You aren't planning on leaving are you?"

Mamoru patted her head. "How many times do I have to tell you no…" He sighed. "It's just… there are times that I wish I could remember so I could understand who I am." And why I was chosen to be in this position.

Hana didn't say anything and Mamoru stood up, heading back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Benitenchio frowned as she watched the others leave from their latest training session. Mamoru was still too laid back and Ayuma was making no progress. Miuri was the only one who seemed to actually be trying.

"You seem annoyed." Szyael said calmly.

"Am I the only one who is actually being serious about this training?!" She spun around and hit her fist into a nearby tree. Pulling back her fist she flinched. Splinters stuck out of her knuckles but she was satisfied to see marks left over from her fist.

"Really?" Szyael shook his head and waved his hand. Benitenchio stuck her hand out and let him pull the splinters out. "Hitting a tree, are you turning into a muscle head?"

"Well seeing as our muscle head isn't here for me to punch it was you or the tree."

Szyael stopped pulling out the splinters for a moment and raised his eyebrow. "Mamoru is rubbing off on you."

"Don't even joke about it." Benitenchio sighed and flopped to the ground, staring up at the sky. Szyael went back to removing the splinters. "I just… I don't even see what the point is? It's not like we go around taking down hollows… I mean sure we do once a week. Here and there, but besides that we do nothing important."

"Life can't always be full of interesting moments." Szyael said pulling out the last splinter. "If you expect that no wonder you are so mad."

"I'm not mad… I'm just… annoyed." Benitenchio sighed again. "I'm not asking for our whole life to be full of wonder and excitement." She chuckled. "But that would be nice. I'm just wanting for there to be something."

"Like what?"

"Not sure." Benitenchio chuckled. "I know I'm sure I don't make a lot of sense. I just… I just want to do something besides sparing with everyone."

"Maybe you should get a job."

"No thanks." Benitenchio laughed. "I've no need for a job."

"You wouldn't be bored anymore." Szyael said.

But I'd be tied down. Benitenchio thought. She wasn't sure where she had been before she had lost her memories but she knew she was doing something, something big. "Besides I don't need the money."

"Yes because stealing food is such a good idea." Szyael said pulling out the last splinter.

"I don't steal the food." Benitenchio grumbled. "That guy just gives me food, when I come by."

"I still don't understand how you can bat your eyes and get whatever you want from that man." Szyael shook his head.

"It's a talent." Benitenchio looked up at the sky. "Do you think there is a reason we are here?"

"I could theorize on many different reasons."

"Thanks." Benitenchio stood up. "Come on." She picked Szyael up and started walking. "I wonder if the people I knew before are looking for me." Benitenchio watched as two men in all black went running down the street in front of her. One had bright red hair and the other had spiky orange hair. "How strange."

"What is?" Szyael asked from her pocket.

"Oh just people." Benitenchio chuckled. "Running about. I wonder if those people know their purpose." For some reason that made Benitenchio feel better. "Let's go see what that guy has for dinner."

"Strange woman." Szyael muttered.

Benitenchio laughed. "I can't help it. Besides your one to talk. To most people a small talking creature like you is strange."

"I have you know when I was an arrancar I was a powerful well respected person." He chuckled.

"Sure." Benitenchio chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

Ayuma flinched as she went sprawling out for the hundredth time in one day.  
"You could have blocked that." Benitenchio grumbled. "And then you could have hit me in the leg, I purposely left that opening for you to take."  
"Sorry I didn't see it." Ayuma sat up and rubbed her neck. "I don't think I'm cut out for fighting."  
"Mamoru!" Benitenchio yelled. "Switch with me! At least Mirui has a chance to actually land a hit on me. You can come baby Ayuma."  
Ayuma sighed and stabbed her blade into the ground helping to pull herself up to her feet.  
You are nothing more than a punching bag. Grimmjow complained.  
"Shut up." Ayuma grumbled under her breath. But he's right. She thought to herself, being careful to keep her thoughts away from Grimmjow. Why can't I get better?  
"Come on." Mamoru patted her on the shoulder. "I think you'll be fine."  
"Thanks." Ayuma drew her blade out of the ground. "Okay let's go."  
"You can do it." Mamoru smiled. "You just need to concentrate and relax." He got into fighting position. "Come on."  
"Right." Ayuma closed her eyes. Relax… I need to relax… I need to…  
Relax Ayuma. Ayuma opened her eyes but the scenery around her was different. She was standing in a different field and held a different zanpakuto. Standing in front of her was a man with wavy brown hair wearing glasses. His eyes looked so kind as he watched her. "You can do it you just need to relax."  
"But I can't." Ayuma's voice wasn't under her control in this vision, or was it a memory. "I've been trying but I can't."  
"I believe in you. You are a strong girl and I know you'll get even stronger as time goes on. You could possibly become my lieutenant some day if you got better."  
"No way." Ayuma chuckled. "I would turn you down." Everything was beginning to go fuzzy again.  
"Ayuma?" Mamoru was resting his hand on her shoulder with a concerned look on his face. "Ayuma?'  
"Yeah?" Ayuma shook her head slightly.  
"Are you okay?" Mamoru frowned. "You were blanking out there for a few seconds."  
"I'm fine… I… I think I had a flash of a memory."  
"What?" The other two were looking over at her now as well. "What was it?" Benitenchio walked over.  
"There was a man… I think he was helping me train for something…. He… He looked so kind….He… It's starting to go fuzzy again." Ayuma shook her head trying to recall the words she had heard, but it was difficult. "He said… he said something about… working to become… stronger… I… I can't remember it really."  
"Well that stinks." Benitenchio shrugged. "Oh well, maybe that means all our memories could return soon."  
Before Ayuma could respond there was a howl, a hollow's howl. She tensed and looked around. "Hollow!"  
"Yeah. Stay here Ayuma we'll take care of it." Beitenchio started running.  
"But-!" Ayuma frowned.  
"You'll be no help!" Benitenchio yelled over her shoulder.  
Ayuma frowned and started running after them. NO! I"m going to help!  
The four of them ran to find a large rat looking Hollow. Mamoru charged towards it quickly. "Come on Nnoitora!" He held his blade above his head and sliced at the Hollow.  
By the time Ayuma was even close enough to try and help Mamoru and Benitenchio had defeated the hollow.  
"Told you." Benitenchio smirked. "You are really useless."  
"Oh come on." Mirui frowned. "Can't you be nicer Benitenchio?"  
"Why should I?" Benitenchio shrugged. "She's useless, that's true."  
"But-."  
"It's fine." Ayuma smiled. "She's right and it's not a big deal. I don't think Benitenchio does it to mean anyways."  
"You're too forgiving." Mirui shook her head.  
"Hey!" Ayuma blinked and turned to look over as two people landed on the ground near them. Both of the newcomers wore all black. The guy had orange spiky hair and held a large zanpakuto. The girl was smaller with short black hair. "Who are you four?" The guy asked.  
"You slayed the hollow?" The girl asked.  
"Yes." Benitenchio frowned. "And who are you two?"  
"Hang on!" Miuri moved forward. "I know you don't I? You… You go to my school don't you?"  
The boy froze. "Wait… You…"  
"He goes to your school?" Ayuma asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I've seen him rushing about plenty of times."  
"Ichigo do you know this girl?" The black haired girl asked.  
"No I've never seen her before." The orange haired guy, Ichigo rubbed his head. "Hang on, are they soul reapers? They all have zanpakutos."  
"I've never seen them before, but I'll admit I don't know all the soul reapers." The girl looked down.  
"Ichigo! Rukia! Wait up!" A third figure clad in a black kimon owith spiky red hair came running towards them. A zanpakuto was hanging from his side. "Did you find out what happened to the hollow-." He froze in place. "Ayuma?"  
"Huh?" Ayuma looked at him in shock. "Do you… know me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Benitenchio frowned as they entered a strange house. The red pineapple head led the way gushing over Ayuma, who looked nervous and confused. Benitenchio just felt annoyed and angry. The orange haired boy and the black haired short girl followed close behind the red head.

Benitenchio glanced at Mamoru. He was silently watching the strangers as well, the soul reapers. Miuri looked just as confused and worried as Ayuma. The house that they were in looked more like a shop of some kind.

"Oh? Who's there?" Benitenchio frowned as a man walked out wearing a green kimono and a green and tan striped hat. For some reason she already found him annoying. "Oh it's Renji, Ichigo, Rukia and friends."

"Who are you?" Benitenchio growled. "And why are we here?" The redhead pineapple had said he knew Ayuma and was going to prove it and that is how they ended up here, but she still didn't like it. Szyael silently shifted in her pocket.

Benitenchio wasn't sure about the others but Szyael had whispered to her not to trust the soul reapers. That had been right before she had shifted him out of his zanpakuto forum. The others had as well and they had all instantly hidden the small guys. It had been instinct. The orange haired boy had looked suspicious but the red haired one distracted everyone by fussing over Ayuma.

"I should be asking those questions now." The man wearing the striped hat laughed. "Renji who are your friends?" He pulled out a fan and waved it in front of his face with a silly grin on his face.

"I don't like you." Benitenchio grumbled.

The red haired guy shot Benitenchio a glare. "This girl is Ayuma." He rested his hand on Ayuma's shoulder. "She was a soul reaper I knew who was supposed to have died a year ago. She doesn't remember anything so I wanted to know if you know anything or had anything to do with this."

The man hummed and tapped his chin with the fan. "Let's see…. A year ago right…" Ayuma leaned in closer expectantly. "Nope nothing comes to mind!" He grinned.

Everyone seemed to collapse in shock. "Really?" Renji frowned.

"What about you?"The man turned to Ayuma. "Why don't you and your friends talk about what you are hiding?"

"Hiding?" Ayuma gasped.

Benitenchio frowned. "What are you talking about?!"

"In your pocket." The man waved his hand. "Why don't you show us?"

"This guy is annoying!" Grimmjow climbed out of Ayuma's pocket.

"Grimmjow!" Ayuma gasped. At that same moment the soul reapers jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"That guy!" The orange haired one frowned. "Grimmjow, aren't you dead!"

"You know Grimmjow?"

"We fought." Grimmjow grumbled. "But we were interrupted by that guy."

"You were the weak one." Nnoitora came out of Mamoru's pocket. "And I would have beat that Ichigo if that annoying Kenpachi hadn't showed up."

"You still died." Benitenchio blinked as Szyael climbed out. "You were beat so easily by one stupid man, both of you." Szyael flipped his hair.

"So did you." Nnoitora glared at him.

"What is going on?!" The redhead jumped up. "Ayuma why do you have an arrancar with you?!"

"Arrancar?" Ayuma blinked. "You mean Grimmjow? He's my partner."

"Pa-Partner?!" The redhead gasped in shock.

"THis is quite interesting." The man wearing the striped hat smiled. "They are former arrancars, but now they are something different. Something new."

"And who are you?" Grimmjow glared.

"He is Kisuke Urahara." Ulquiorra said appearing from Miuri's pocket. "He is not someone you can not beat."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow raged.

"I see." The man, Kisuke, nodded. "I think I have an idea of what is going on."

"What?" Renji looked over. "What is going on then?"

"It seems like these three," He pointed to Mamoru, Ayuma and Benitnechio. "Should have died but instead were given a new chance as well as interesting zanpakuto. I think you should take them to soul society, if they really are former soul reapers then maybe they will remember their past there."

"What about me?" Miuri asked.

"I think you should join as well." Kisuke smiled. "I think you are connected as well." He leaned back against the wall waving his fan. "Why don't you three take them with you."

"What about the arrancars?!" The redhead was glaring at Szyael.

"I think it will be fine, after all they are the zanpakutos."

"How could you tell." Ayuma gasped.

"I really don't like this guy." Benitenchio growled.

"We are in agreement." Szyael agreed.

"Yes." Kisuke laughed. "I understand but I think something interesting will come of all this. Why don't you head off now."

The redhead was still frowning.

"Urahara what do you know?" The girl asked.

"Oh I don't know anything, but I have a few guesses." He laughed. "Now off you go, I'm sure these three are curious about their own memories."

"Um… Thank you." Ayuma bowed to him.

Benitenchio groaned. "Forget him Ayuma, I think he's some kind of idiot."

"You think everyone is an idiot." Mamoru finally spoke.

Benitenchio glanced over at him. He had been quiet the whole time, probably so he could keep listening and keep track of everything. The guy was a muscle head, but he was a smart muscle head. "So when are we going?"

The redhead frowned but stood up. "Fine let's go now."


	15. Chapter 15

Mamoru looked around the street they were walking through. It didn't really feel familiar but it also didn't seem very strange. Mamoru watched as Ichigo and Renji led the way. Renji was acting like a tour guide, but most of his comments were more about stuff he and Ayuma had done before. He wasn't sure where the girl, Rukia, had run off to.

"This place is huge." Miuri was looking at the walls in amazement. "How do you not get lost?"

"You get used to it." Renji shrugged.

"It seems like there should be a pattern." Benitenchio said glancing around. "I'm sure there is and that would help moving through be easier."

"Yeah…" Renji grumbled. Suddenly he stopped and grinned. "Captain Kyoraku!"

A man wearing a flowery pink kimono and straw hat paused from where he was walking with a glasses wearing woman. "Lieutenant Renji Abari?" The man turned towards them and then froze. "Ayuma…" He rushed towards them and wrapped his arms around her. "My Little Ayuma!"

"Captain I understand why you are so happy but you are going to suffocate her." The woman sighed.

"Sorry Ayuma." The man pulled back and grinned down at her. "I'm just so glad to see you."

"You know Ayuma?" Miuri asked.

"Yes. I found her and brought her to soul society."

Ayuma looked down. "I.."

"She can't remember anything." Renji said. "She lost her memories a year ago."

"I see." The man frowned looking thoughtful. "And these other three?"

"These two are in the same boat." Ichigo pointed to Mamoru and Benitenchio. "Miuri is just a tag along."

"I see." He nodded. "Nemu can you go call a captain's meeting. THis is something we need to discuss."

The woman nodded and then disappeared off. Mamoru watched her leave and then glanced at the pink kimono wearing man. Mamoru sighed and then smiled. "You wouldn't happen to know Chio or me would you? That would be great!"

"No." He glanced at Mamoru. "Sorry but you don't seem familiar."

"Oh well too perfect if you did." Mamoru laughed. "Shall we head off now?"

"Yes." Captain Kyoraku started walking while taking Ayuma's arm. "Ayuma I'm so happy you are alive. When we heard none of your group survived I was heartbroken."

"What was the mission?" Benitenchio asked.

Captain Kyoraku went silent. "That should wait till the meeting."

"I guess." Benitenchio grumbled.

"MOMO-KUN!" They all blinked and looked over as a woman came running towards them. A woman who looked almost identical to Hana. Mamoru would have mistaken her for Hana if it wasn't for the fact that she had a zanpakuto at her side. She wore a similar outfit as the other soul reapers only hers had a large red bow tied behind her waist. She wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck. "I knew you were alive! I just knew it!"

"Uh-." Mamoru shuttered unsure how to handle the situation. He wasn't sure he was used to girls flinging themselves at him.

"Do you know this man?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

The woman let go of Mamoru's neck and bowed. "Captain Kyoraku, this man is my big brother- Mamoru Kobayashi." She broke out into a grin a moment later. "He's a member of Squad 2."

"And you are?" Ayuma asked smiling.

Mamoru wanted to thank her but was still a little stunned by the girl. His sister!

"My name is Hikari Kobayashi. I'm a member of squad seven under Captain Komamura." She grinned. "Isn't that right Momo-Kun?!"

"Um… I…"

"Sorry to inform you of this little girly but your big brother doesn't remember you at all." Benitenchio looked over. "We all lost our memories."

"What?!" She looked up at him with big green puppy dog eyes. "Momo-Kun?"

Mamoru sighed. "Sorry, she's not lying. I can't remember anything from before the last year. That is part of why we are here, trying to remember and figure out what happened."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go on that mission without me." She pouted. "I knew I should have convinced Captain Komamura to let me go instead of Tara."

That name. Mamoru frowned. It was bugging him and seemed to be familiar but he couldn't figure out why it seemed familiar.

"Enough of this." Captain Kyoraku said calmly. "I think it would be best now if we go meet with the rest of the captains and figure out exactly what happened." He reached over and grabbed Ayuma's arm pulling her back into a hug. "Jushiro is going to be happy to see you again as well."

"Jushiro?" Ayuma asked.

"My captain." Rukia said walking up. "I just went and talked to him. He'll meet us at the meeting."

"Good." Captain Kyoraku nodded. "Then let's go."

"I'm coming too!" Hikari, Mamoru's sister, hugged his arm tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

Miuri looked up in awe at the door they were walking towards. Captain Kyoraku led the way and seemed to grin larger when he saw the man standing in front of the door. This man wore a white cloak that matched his long white hair. "Jushiro!" Captain Kyoraku called. "Look who I found!"

"Ayuma." The man smiled and walked towards them. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick hug. Then he pulled back and smiled broadly. "I'm so glad."

"Um… Hi."

"Jushiro was there with me the day we found you." Captain Kyoraku grinned. "Actually you have him to thank for how you became a soul reaper."

"I see…" Ayuma looked at the white haired man. "Um… Thanks."

"I'm glad you are alive." He pulled away from her and headed towards the door, which was enormous. Miuri was sure that if there was another her standing on top of her they could still walk through the door. Even Mamoru didn't have to duck down.

Walking into the room was surprising. Sitting at the head of the room was an older man. On each of his sides stood a line of people, who all turned to look at them. Miuri was glad she was able to partially hide behind Mamoru.

To their left stood two women and three men, Captain Kyoraku want to join that line. On the right side was four men, a dog man and now Jushiro. Miuri was most concerned by the man on the left who wore a strange mask, the dog man and a tall man with spiky hair on the right.

"Mamoru Kobayashi!" A short woman who stood closer to the old man stepped forward.

"Hi." Mamoru laughed.

Hikari punched her brother in the side, which caused even him to flinch slightly. "Show respect to your captain."

"Sorry still not sure of who is who."

"So it's true?" The woman next to Mamoru's captain, who seemed much kinder stepped forward. "You can not remember anything."

"Yes." Beni yawned as she put her hands behind her head. "It's all blank, so who are you people?"

Captain Kyoraku laughed. "Allow me to introduce you all. At our head is the Captain of squad one Genryusai Yamamoto. You already heard from Captain Soi Fon of Squad two and Captain Retsu Unohana of squad four." He pointed to the two women. "In the rest of our line is Captain Kuchiki of squad six, Captain Hitsugaya of Squad ten and Captain Kurotsuchi of squad twelve. Across from us over there is Captain Otoribashi of squad three, captain Hirako of squad five, captain Komamura of squad seven, captain Muguruma of squad nine, and captain Zaraki of squad eleven. Of course you already met Captain Ukitake of Squad thirteen."

"So what if they can't remember?" Captain Zaraki, the spiky haired captain, said. "As long as they can fight. That one is a good fighter." He jabbed his finger towards Beni. "At least she was."

"Great I have a muscle brain idiot as a captain." Beni grumbled.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Captain Hirako asked a man with short blond hair and a weird smile.

"No." Ayuma admitted. "We only just learned that we are soul reapers."

"I see." Captain Hirako muttered.

"Which means we can't get a report on your mission." Captain Kuchiki said.

"There is another problem." Renji spoke up this time. Miuri had forgotten that the redhead was even there.

"What is it?" Hikari frowned.

"Their zanpakutos." Renji glanced at Ayuma.

"I thought their zanpakutos were broken? We found the remains when we sent a search party." The dog man, Captain Komamura frowned.

"Yeah, they have new ones." Renji frowned.

Miuri hid as they all stared. Ayuma was the first to move. "We all received zanpakutos from an unknown person." She reached into her pocket and pulled Grimmjow out. He didn't look too happy. All the captains seemed shocked.

"Is that… An arrancar?" Captain Unohana asked.

"A miniaturized one." Captain Kyoraku rubbed his chin.

"That doesn't appear to be a zanpakuto." Captain Kurotsuchi looked excited as he spoke.

"Well not at first." Ayuma held out her hand and Grimmjow changed into his zanpakuto form. All the captains took a step back.

"Ayuma?" Captain Ukitake took a step towards her.

"This is Grimmjow." Ayuma allowed the blade to return to his little humanoid form. "He used to be an arrancar… I think." She looked at Grimmjow and he huffed.

"Yes, we all were." Szyael climbed out of Beni's pocket. He glared at Captain Kurotsuchi. "But someone brought us back to life as Zanpakutos."

"You all have one?" Captain Hitsugaya, probably the shortest person in the room, said.

"Yes." Mamoru nodded. "I have Nnoitora, Beni has Szyael, Ayuma has Grimmjow and Miuri has Ulquiorra."

It was only then that the captains seemed to see her. "Miuri?" Captain Unohana frowned. "I don't recognize her."

"She's a human." Ayuma smiled at Miuri. "But she is one of us and she is strong."

"Really?" Captain Zaraki grinned and Miuri shivered. She didn't like that look.

"So the question is what to do with these guys?" Captain Muguruma, the silver haired man said.

"What do you intend?" Ayuma seemed to cradle Grimmjow.

"They are arrancars, our enemies." Captain Soi Fon glared.

"Don't forget who you are talking to." Captain Muguruma frowned as he glared at her. "They are zanpakutos as well as arrancars."

"They are different." Soi Fon glared at him. "You didn't choose to work for Aizen, they did."

Miuri glanced between them confused. She wasn't sure what was going on but she could feel the tension.

"Whatever they did in the past is irrelevant." Beni growled. "They are our partners now and if you don't accept them then you don't accept us."

The room went silent.

"Perhaps we should talk about this more at a later date." Captain Otoribashi, a wavy blond haired man said calmly. "Not everything, or everyone, who is different is dangerous. But they can be. I think we need time to observe."

"Very well." Captain Yamamoto said. "We shall stop this meeting for now." He waved his hand for them to all leave.

"Come on." Captain Kyoraku walked towards them. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds good." Hikari grinned.

"Hey wait a minute!" They all looked over as Captain Hirako came running over to them. "Wait a minute!"

"Captain Hirako?" Mamoru asked. "What is up?"

"I wanted to talk to Ayuma." He looked at her. "I was told you are a member of squad five, my squad." He looked at Captain Kyoraku. "Right?"

"Yeah." Captain Kyoraku nodded and shared a knowing look with Captain Hirako. "She was the ninth seat when she left."

"I see." Hirako nodded. "Ayuma… Why don't you come back with me? We should head back to the squad barracks and talk… I want to get you caught up on everything."

"That's probably a good idea." Captain Kyoraku nodded. "Well we are at it we should drop everyone off at their squad quarters."

"I'll take them." Captain Hirako said.

"Alright… Ayuma if you need me I'll be in squad eight's quarters. Come find me when ever you want."

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku."

"Feel free to call me Shunsui again." He laughed and rubbed her head. "I'm always here for you."

"Thank you… Shunsui."

"Come on." Captain Hirako smiled. "Let's go."

Miuri looked at the others and blinked. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now… especially since the others seemed to be finding their place.


	17. Chapter 17

Miuri watched as Ayuma and her captain talked. The guy was strange but he also seemed nice as he kept laughing. Ayuma kept smiling as well. "We'll be to squad two's barracks soon."

"I guess that is my stop." Mamoru looked around. "Kind of strange."

"I'll show you to where you stayed." Hikari laughed. "We'll see you guys later!" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him off. "Come on!"

"See you later." Mamoru called while being dragged off.

"So which place is next?" Shinji Hirako asked looking at Benitenchio.

"I'm not sure which squad I'm in." Benitenchio sighed. "I wish I did. Maybe you should tell me where I belong?"

Shinji smiled. "I'm pretty sure that you are in squad 11 with captain Zaraki."

"Please tell me anything but that." Benitenchio grumbled. "There is no way I serve under that muscle head."

"Yes you do, but if it makes you feel better you probably didn't choose to."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Benitenchio grumbled.

Miuri watched as Ayuma laughed. "Oh come on Benitenchio, I'm sure there is at least someone who you get along with on your crew."

"Is that Beni?" They looked over as two men came walking towards them. The first was a bald headed guy and the second was a very feminine looking guy with short dark hair and feathers sticking out from his eyes.

"I thought she was dead." The bald guy spoke this time.

"Who are you two idiots?" Benitenchio grumbled.

"Oh that is definitely our Beni." The feminine one smirked.

"You two know Chio?" Ayuma asked.

"Chio?" The bald one blinked. "When did you start going by that name? You always tried to kill me when I called you anything other than Benitenchio."

"Now that does sound like me." Benitechio smirked. "But I was friends with you two?"

"Yes." The feather one chuckled. "Why don't you seem to know that?"

"They lost their memories." Shinji said calmly.

"Really? I see… I'm Yumichika and this is Ikkaku." The feather one said. "We were all in the academy and the same squad together."

"I really don't see how I could be friends with idiots." Benitechio grumbled.

"You say that all the time, but I think the fact that we spent so much time together would be opposite of that." Ikkaku smirked. "Come one, I bet some sparing would get your memories back."

"Sure." Benitenchio grinned. "Just out of curiosity how do we pare up against each other?"

"We are about 97 to 95." Ikkaku smirked. "I'm at 97."

"Let's change that." Benitenchio grinned. "See ya Ayuma, Miuri."

"See you." Ayuma smiled.

"Bye." Miuri nodded.

"Come on then." Shinji continued walking.

Miuri took one last glance towards Benitenchio before jogging after Ayuma and Shinji. It was shortly later that they arrived at what Shinji called squad five's barracks. A short woman with dark short hair pulled up came running towards them. "Captain-." She froze seeing Ayuma. "Ayuma?"

"Hey Momo. You knew Ayuma then?" Shinji asked.

"Y-Yes." Momo nodded. "She… She was on our crew a year ago… She.. We thought she was killed after she was sent on a mission."

Miuri was curious why Momo seemed so nervous.

"That's what I was told…" Ayuma looked down. "I can't remember anything."

"You can't?" Momo gasped. "I see.." She seemed to brighten up slightly. "I glad that you are alive Ayuma… Um… I can see what we can do about getting you a bed again."

"Thanks." Ayuma smiled.

Bed. Miuri froze. That's right, the others will probably be sleeping here. That means I probably won't be going home either… Mom is going to be worried about me.

Ayuma glanced over at Miuri. "We should probably figure out how to get you home too, right Miuri?"

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm sure my mom will start to worry." Miuri looked down.

"I'll call someone over to escort you." Shinji nodded.

"Thank you." Ayuma smiled at her captain.

Miuri watched. Ayuma seemed so calm and so… right for this place. She fit in, so did the other two. Are they going to leave me behind? What if they don't ever come back? Will I never see them again? Miuri looked down at her feet while Ayuma laughed at something Shinji said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ayuma woke up after what felt like two hours of sleep. Momo had assured her that the bedroom used to belong to her, but it didn't feel familiar. Ayuma had spent half the night exploring the room with her eyes praying there would be something that would jog her memory. The other half had been trying to get comfortable.

Ayuma rubbed her face but sat up. She had promised Shinji, Captain Hirako, that she would spend the day exploring soul society and trying to remember.

After getting dressed in soul reaper clothes she woke Grimmjow up.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Come on." Ayuma slid him into her pocket and then left. It wasn't long before she ran into someone.

"Ayuma!" It was a man with dark hair and dark eyes. "I heard you were back!"

"Um, hi."

"So the rumors are true." He smiled. "My name is Shota, we were in the academy together."

"Okay." Ayuma looked at a nearby wall. "Sorry I can't remember."

"Hey no problem, you must have been through a lot."

"Yeah I guess. Captain Hirako didn't have a lot of information for me about my mission."

"Well he wasn't here at the time." Shota chuckled, but it was a dark chuckle. "The captain who sent you off betrayed us."

Ayuma felt Grimmjow stiffin. "I see."

"Hey Shota!" A couple of soul reapers called. "Come on!"

"Coming!" He yelled then turned back to Ayuma. "If you need anything feel free to ask me."

"Thanks." Ayuma watched him run off. "What's wrong Grimmjow?"

"Nothin." He grumbled.

"I know that's not true." Ayuma sighed. "Why won't you open up to me a little? We are partners."

"Not by my choice."

Ayuma sighed but didn't press him as she headed off on her small journey. It wasn't long before Ayuma found two girls laughing together. "Hi."

They both glared as Ayuma walked up.

"Look who it is." The first one, a blonde said. "The traitor's favorite."

"What?" Ayuma could sense the hostility directed towards her. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised she's alive. I bet the trairo planned everything." The second, a woman with short black hair laughed. "And now that he's gone she's alone." They both laughed.

"I-."

"Don't think that you'll be accepted back so easily." The blonde glared at Ayuma. "You will always be connected to that traitor."

"Now there is no reason to be so rude." The two women jumped at Shunsui's voice.

"Captain Kyoraku?" Ayuma looked at him as he rested a hand on Ayuma's shoulder.

"Off you go." He waved his hand and the two women took off. He sighed once they were gone. "Sorry Ayuma I didn't think they would jump to that conclusion."

"Who is the traitor they talked about?"

He was silent for a while and then he sighed. "The former Captain of squad five… Your captain before all this… Sosuke Aizen."

Ayuma expected to feel nothing but instead she felt a burning anger in her chest. She felt Grimmjow stiffen. "How… How did he betray soul society?"

"He turned on us and joined with the hollows. That arrancar of yours worked for him."

"Do you think he had something to do with our mission? And what happened?"

"It's possible." Shunsui didn't look at her. "But I highly doubt it. You said you got your zanpakuto only a little bit ago, but you were living in the world of the living for the past year… He has been locked up too long this last year to have been able to influence you. Plus he was one of the few who was most interested in the mystery you went to investigate. Aizen wouldn't have shown so much interest in his own project."

"I see." Ayuma looked at his feet. "But I was close to him, Sosuke Aizen."

"Yes." Shunsui sighed. "He was your captain, but he was also someone you spent a lot of time with. You used to look up to him."

"I… I"m glad I don't remember him."

Shunsui smiled and rubbed her head. "Don't worry… And if you don't want to stay in this squad anymore you are always welcome in mine."

"Thank you." Ayuma smiled.

"Now come on." Shunsui grinned. "Jushiro is waiting for us. Lunch is on us today. But once you get your memories back fully you'd better cook us something good."

"Okay." Ayuma laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Benitenchio sat on a hill and sighed. It had been a few days since she had started living in soul society… And she was bored out of her mind. She had spent most of her time sparing with Ikkaku and Yumichika. And while they were fun she was bored out of her mind.

"Did I live like this before this all?" Benitenchio grumbled.

"Most likely." Szayel said from where he was writing down notes.

"UGH! HOW DID I STAND THIS?!" Benitenchio collapsed and sighed.

"Really I don't see your problem." Szayel was calmly refusing to look at her.

"I can't stand this."

"You keep saying that but what do you plan to do?" Szayel sighed and set his pen down. "There isn't much you can do right now. I'm sure before you went to the world of the living. Right now you are under investigation."

"I guess." Benitenchio grumbled. "But can't we have something more fun to do?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Let's go find someone to fight.. I willing to even take on that useless Ayuma."

"And who are we to fight with?" Szayel sighed. "Every time you try to take someone on they come up with an excuse not to."

Benitenchio frowned. It was true. Yumichika and Ikkaku would fight with her, when she could hunt them down. But everyone else she tried to fight moved away. Even Mamoru, who was constantly attempted to by his sister. She wasn't sure why no one would fight her but it was driving her crazy.

"Perhaps you should go explore soul society."

"But that means going through the maze." Benitenchio groaned. Her first day in soul society, that she remembered, had ended with her getting lost and almost being experimented on by the twelve squads weird captain.

"Well nothing fun is going to happen on this hill."

"True.." Benitenchio was silent for a while and then grinned. "I have an idea."

"What is it this time?"

"Let's leave! We can go back to the world of the living. Why do I need to be here anyways? It's not like I remember anything."

"True but do you think they will let us leave? You alone are questionable but I am not someone they are willing to let slip through their fingers."

"I'd like to see them try to stop me." She smirked but it slowly changed to a frown. "But the others… As much as they annoy me sometimes I don't want to cause their lives to be difficult."

"Then you're stuck here." Szayel said.

Benitenchio frowned. She collapsed back to the ground and grumbled under her breath. She closed her eyes and rested but her whole body ached to move and do something. "That's it!" She jumped up and snatched Szayel up. "Come on you!"

"Running away now?"

"Yep." Benitenchio shoved him in her pocket and started jogging.

She was halfway to the exit of all soul society when she ran into a familiar face. "Hey Chio."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Benitenchio glared at Mamoru.

He chuckled. "It feels like forever since I have seen you. What have you been up to?"

Benitenchio sighed. "I've been bored out of my mind. "I've been sitting around doing nothing. I can feel my skills slaking."

Mamoru chuckled. "I understand that feeling. I've been dying to do something besides just talking and exploring. I tried talking to Ayuma earlier but she seems to be running around. She's having more luck than us."

"Probably caz she can't say no to anyone who asks for help."

"Probably." Mamoru laughed. "And even Miuri is gone." He shook his head. "Things are so different now."

"Yeah…" Benitenchio frowned.

"What was the point of us all gathering?" Mamoru frowned.

"I've been wondering about that too." Benitenchio frowned. "I've been thinking about… Leaving.." She watched him closely.

"I see." He said calmly and grinned. "I would be willing to go on a trip."

"I'm not talking about a trip." She frowned. "I'm talking about leaving… for good." She narrowed her eyes.

"No." Mamoru shook his head. "I know this is from our past… and I want my memories to come back. I think staying around here will help."

"...Maybe…" Benitenchio frowned.

Mamoru smiled. "But I think we should head out… But we need Ayuma. Let's go drag her away… And we can go meet up with Miuri."

Benitenchio frowned and then started laughing. "Fine then. Let's go relieve my boredom."

"Sounds good to me."


	20. Chapter 20

Miuri looked out the window of her classroom and tried not to sigh. Things were so… boring now… She missed the others but most of all she missed her wonderful life. She had felt… important, powerful… friends. She felt Ulquiorra squirm in her pocket, slightly. He was growing impatient and bored as well, not that he would say anything.

The bell finally rang and Miuri stood up. She started to walk out but froze seeing Ichigo walking towards her. "Hi Ichigo."

"Hey, how's it going?" He smiled.

"Fine, what is up?" Miuri smiled.

"How is… it all going…" Ichigo shifted and glanced at her backpack.

"Are you worried about Ulquiorra?" Miuri smiled. "Don't worry he's fine. He's in my pocket." She tapped her pocket.

"Right." He looked a little nervous.

"What is the problem with you and Ulquiorra?" Miuri frowned.

"We have a past." Ichigo frowned. "And a couple fights… He almost killed me once."

"Oh." Miuri froze. "I'm sorry. I.. I didn't realize." She glanced down at her pocket. "You and Ulquiorra have a lot of problems with each other don't you."

"Yeah… I just want to make sure that he's not going to… cause any problems." Ichigo frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Alright." Ichigo nodded.

Miuri smiled. "Well I've got to go." She waved her hand and headed off. Miuri smiled as she headed home but a moment later she was frowning. Why can't I get through this? Life is… so boring and I can't stand this… Why aren't they here? Because they have a new.. Old life.

Miuri walked home and slipped her hands in her pocket. She felt Ulquiorra shift. Maybe… Maybe I should let him go… He's just getting twitchy doing nothing. "Ulquiorra…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is there… anything else you want to do with your life?" Miuri asked. "I mean… Is there anything you want to do besides sitting in my pocket?"

"I have no life." He said calmly. "I was an arrancar and now I am a zanpakuto."

"I guess… I just.. I don't know what I need to be doing… I feel like I'm wasting your potential." At that moment Miuri froze seeing Ayuma's shop. She looked at it. "I miss them… And I have no idea what is going to happen… Why did we even get zanpakutos if we aren't going to be doing anything with them.. Sorry you."

"No problem."

Miuri sighed. "I have no idea what we are going to do now."

"It is your decision."

"Yeah I guess." Miuri looked away from the shop and kept walking. She sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to be doing now…. I feel…. That this is going to… all go to waste."

"Maybe." Ulquiorra said.

Miuri sighed. "I just…." She froze as she heard a hollow call. "A hollow!"

"Are you going to fight it?"

"Um… No I…" Miuri tensed. "Yes." She took off running and tightened her grip around Ulquiorra. As soon as they got close she changed Ulquiorra into his zanpakuto form. She spotted the hollow and charged.

It took a couple moments but she managed to take the hollow down. Ulquiorra changed back and rested on her shoulder. "You can keep doing this."

"Yeah… but it is not the same… Do you really think this is all going to work out well?" Miuri sighed. "I could get killed.. I hardly have any training."

Ulquiorra nodded. "But I will protect and work with you."

"Thanks Ulquiorra." Miuri smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you would probably be killed by a hollow."

Miuri spun and found Mamoru standing there. He had a big grin on his face. "Mamoru?" As soon as she said his name she also spotted Benitenchio and Ayuma standing behind him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Miuri gasped.

"We came to find you. We've missed you." Mamoru grinned. "How are you doing?"

"You… Why did you come back for me? I'm not worth it."

"You are to us." Ayuma smiled and walked over. "In fact… We have a proposition for you."

Miuri blinked confused.

"You're bored aren't you?" Benitenchio smirked. "I know how you feel. We thought of you and came to talk to you."

"What kind of proposition?" Ayuma asked.

"Would you like to become a substitute soul reaper and work with us?" Mamoru asked.

"What?" Miuri gasped.

"We have offered you this job… and we will all work together… We will figure things out together." Mamoru smiled. "We already okayed it with the captains."

"That's great!" Miuri grinned. This is amazing… I… I still get to spend time with them and we will be able to figure this all out. "So how do I get started with all this?"

"We'll talk over dinner." Ayuma laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Screams. Ayuma could hear them. Someone was crying. All Ayuma could see was dust and smoke. Thunder sounded in the distance cutting out the crying.

"AYUMA!" A child's voice scream out. A young boy. It was coming from behind her. Ayuma spun around but there was no one there.

"I'm coming." Ayuma's voice sounded weak and distance even to her own ears. "I'm coming!" She tried to be louder but it was still weak.

"AYUM-." The scream was cut off.

Ayuma jolted up breathing heavily. She was sitting in her bed, covered in sweat. She panted slightly before she calmed down and got up. Her body was still shaking as she got ready for the day. She could still hear the screams echoing in her ears. She could still feel the dust coating her skin. That had been the worst nightmare she could remember.

"Forget it all." Ayuma whispered to herself as she pulled on a new outfit. It was a little strange wearing a soul reapers outfit still.

Ayuma slapped her cheeks and then headed out. She found Mamoru and Miuri a bit away. "Hey." Ayuma waved her hand.

"Ayuma!" Miuri smiled.

Ayuma put on a smile. "Good to see you. How long have you been here?" She patted Miuri's shoulder.

"I just got here. Mamoru picked me up. He said I should be here for this."

"Yep." Ayuma smiled. "I finally managed to crack down and convince Jushiro and Shunsui to give us the details."

"So where is Chio?" Miuri asked. "Shouldn't she be here too?"

"She'll probably meet us there." Mamoru laughed. "If she even was able to wake up in time for the meeting."

"What was that muscle head?" They found Benitenchio standing a little up the path. "I got here sooner than you did." She had her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh look." Mamoru grinned. "She got up didn't she?"

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." Benitenchio frowned.

Ayuma chuckled. "Oh come on let's not fight each other… At least not today." She could finally feel some of the fear from her nightmare dispersing and actual real calm returning. "Why don't we go in." She looked up at the large door leading to the captain's meeting. "We are finally going to get some answers today."

"True." Benitenchio grumbled. "Took them long enough."

Mamoru laughed and slapped Ayuma's back sending her stumbling forward. "Let's go."He walked past her and opened the wide doors.

Miuri held her hand out and helped Ayuma up. "Sorry."

"No it's fine." Ayuma chuckled. "Come on, let's go." She followed Mamoru and Benitenchio into the hall. Jushiro and Shunsui stood there talking and laughing. They were the only people in the hallway.

"Jushiro, Shunsui." Ayuma called.

"Ah you're here." Shunsui smiled.

"Where are the rest of the captains?" Benitenchio frowned looking around. "I thought we were having a meeting?"

"We are but not all the captains are needed for this meeting. We offered to discuss everything with you." Jushiro smiled. "Now come sit down." He pointed to some cushions.

"Right." Ayuma and Miuri sat next to each other on the cushions while Mamoru lounged on three together. Benitenchio choose to stand behind them, leaning against the wall.

Shunsui chuckled but choose a cushion to sit down in. Jushiro sat down as well.

"Very well." Jushiro sighed. "Where to start? I guess it all started when there were some strange disappearances in the Rukion district and the world of the living."

"We didn't connect it at first." Shunsui admitted. "We were foolish at the time."

"We are still not sure what happened." Jushiro sighed. "That was actually your mission. We sent one member from each squad on a scouting mission to search the world of the living where the squad of trainees soul reapers had disappeared from. We thought that if there were thirteen trained soul reapers there would be no problems." He turned silent.

"Jushiro?" Ayuma frowned.

"After a month of hearing nothing we sent a second smaller squad of stealth soul reapers from squad two. They were told to search out your thirteen and come back right after. They came back after three days."

Shunsui looked at Ayuma. "All that was left of the squad was broken zanpakutos. Even the bodies had been destroyed." He sighed. "I remember your zanpakuto being brought back in particular, Ayuma." He looked at her calmly. "It was broken into multiple pieces."

"So we proclaimed you all as dead." Jushiro was looking down. "We didn't realize any of you were still alive, sorry."

"You didn't know." Ayuma smiled. "It's not your fault."

"So what about the enemy we were supposed to find? Did you ever find those guys and taken them down?" Benitenchio asked. She had her arms folded over her chest but she seemed to be intent on her interest to the conversation.

"They disappeared." Shunsui frowned. "No one knows what happened, but we figured you took them down in the fight."

"I see." Ayuma looked down.

"We lost half the team but we kicked butt." Mamoru laughed. "We were pretty cool."

"Well we probably kicked butt." Benitenchio chuckled. "I don't know about the others… And even Ayuma." She smirked.

"We still don't know what happened but we are glad you are alive and here now." Jushiro smiled. "And you even brought a new substitute soul reaper into our midst."

Miuri smiled. "Thanks."

"Now then." Jushiro smiled. "Why don't we all have a meal together?"

"Is that really it?" Benitenchio grumbled. "You really think that answer will satisfy us?"

"Calm down Chio." Mamoru laughed. "All that matters is-."

"Do we know for a fact that the enemy is gone? Or are they just off licking their wounds?" Benitenchio held up Szyael. "And what about these guys?"

"We have no idea." Shunsui frowned. "All I can say about that is according to our records those arrancars that are now your-."

"Espada." Grimmjow grumbled. "We were espada."

"Espad then." Shunsui sighed. "They were killed during our fight with former captain Souske Aizen and his espada. So what ever happened to them must have happened recently. In fact it should be them who tell us what happened to them."

"We have no idea." Nnoitra grumbled. "All we remember is a bright light."

"Maybe they were just reborn as zanpakutos… Maybe there is a rebirth for advanced hollows." Shunsui smiled. "We couldn't know."

"I guess." Benitenchio frowned. "Fine then, is that it?"

"Yes." Shunsui nodded. "We are just going to have some food now."

"Then I'm out of here." Benitenchio pushed off the wall and headed towards the door. "I still don't think this is over… There is something else going on here."

"Maybe." Shunsui agreed.

"See you." Benitenchio started to walk. "Let's all train together later." She smiled as she left.

Ayuma chuckled. "She has never changed. Alight.. Will you two be joining us for a meal?"

"Sounds good to me." Mamoru laughed. "Let me find my sister as well and then we will join you two."

"Of course I am!" Miuri grinned.

"OKay then." Shunsui clapped his hands and wrapped his arms around Ayuma. "Let's go then!"

"Shunsui will you let go of her?" Jushiro laughed. "I don't think she has ever liked you wrapping your arms around her."

"Aw." Shunsui moaned.

Everyone laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

Miuri sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. "I hate school!" She flared her arms to the side in dramatic movements.

"Then why do you go?" Ulquiorra sat on her dresser watching her.

"I have to. I can't exactly get paid for being a substitute soul reaper. I need to get my education." She groaned.

"You don't sound like you want to."

"This isn't about wants. This is about needs. Ugh I sound like my mother." She rolled over onto her stomach. "I could use a hollow right about now."

"Do you think you could handle it on your own?"

"Of course I can." She grinned. "Especially with you!" She reached out and patted his head.

"I would prefer you did not do that." He said flattly.

"You know I'm starting to believe that you are gaining emotions the more time we spend together."

He stared at her coldly and she laughed. "I do not see what is funny."

"Oh just my thoughts." Miuri covered her mouth as she laughed.

"I see."

Miuri sighed as her fit of laughter died down. "Why don't we go on patrol." She jumped up "I've got no homework so I can afford to go out."

"Very well."

"Great!" Miuri snatched him up and ran down the stairs. "I'm heading out!" She didn't wait for an answer. She was out the door and down the street in what felt like seconds. She didn't even slow down until she was two blocks away.

"Where do you want to start?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I just figured we would wander around for an hour or so. Maybe swing by a store and go shopping."

"Very well."

Miuri wandered through town for the next hour, getting distracted by half the stores she saw. By the time she was beginning to get hungry she still hadn't been informed of any hollows. She held up the small badge Captain Ukitake had given hre. "Is this thing even working?"

"I haven't heard any hollows." Ulquiorra said. "But if they are out of my hearing range then I wouldn't hear them."

"I wonder if this thing works the same way." Miuri shook it. "Or maybe it needs batteries."

"Miuri?" She looked up to see Ichigo and two younger girls walking out of a nearby store. Ichigo was carrying three bags.

"Someone you know Big brother?" The blond girl asked.

"She goes to school with me."

"Hi Ichigo." Miuri smiled. "Glad to see you. Are these your sisters?"

"Yeah." His eyes were lingering on the soul reaper badge in her hands. "Hey Yuzu Karin I'll catch up to you in a little, okay?"

"Sure. See you at home." The blond smiled.

"Don't take too long." The black haired girl looked at MIuri and then led the way off.

"Where did you get that?" Ichigo asked as soon as the two younger girls were out of earshot.

"Captain Ukitake gave it to me. I'm a new substitute soul reaper."

"I see." He looked at her seriously. "There is something you should know then."

"About what?"

"That badge." He was silent for a long time. "I was not the first substitute soul reaper. THe first betrayed soul society so they use these badges to keep an eye on us."

"So?" Miuri asked.

Ichigo looked at her in shock and then smiled. "OKay."

"What?" Miuri frowned.

"You accepted that pretty well."

"Yeah well I want to help and if this is how then okay." She grinned.

"Well glad to have you around."

"Um hey Ichigo… Could you tell me how this works?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Well they said it would tell me when there is a hollow in the area but I don't think it is working."

Ichigo smiled. "Well there have been no hollows today. And just a warning it let's you know by screaming."

"What?" Miuri stared at him. "Don't people… you know hear it?"

"Only those with enough spiritual pressure hear it." He smiled. "Just warning you."

"Thanks." Miuri smiled.

"Well see you." Ichigo waved his hand and started to walk off.

"Bye!" Miuri called after him. "He's really nice."

"If you say so." Ulquiorra said.

"I still can't believe you tried to kill him." Ulquiorra said nothing and MIuri just shrugged and headed back home.


	23. Chapter 23

Miuri pulled on her shoes. "Going out!"

"Mirui!" She froze and looked over her shoulder to see her sister standing there.

"Hey sis."

"Where are you going? You've been spending all your time out of the house recently. Are your studies faltering?"

"I'm doing fine." Miuri smiled. "I'm just spending time with a bunch of friends."

Her sister frowned. "I don't like that you are spending so much time away from home these days. You didn't even get home till ten last night."

Miuri faltered. It wasn't like she could tell her sister she was training and fighting hollows until late. It hadn't exactly been her plan it had just turned out that way. "I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"Miuri I'm just worried about you. Maybe your friends and you can spend some time hanging out here instead for once."

Miuri tried to image Benitenchio and Mamoru sitting in her living room. It just didn't seem right. "I'll talk to them."

"Just… Be careful."

"I will." Miuri waved her hand and then took off out of the house. "Sorry sis." Miuri whispered under breath. She really did feel bad but she needed the training and she really enjoyed fighting the hollows.

Miuri had agreed to meet the others at the school so they could head to soul society. Ayuma had needed to come back anyways to sell her shop and apartment. Miuri had been upset when she first heard about it but after thinking she had realized it was the best option.

"Hey girl!" Miuri stopped and turned to see a large bulky man walking towards her. He was bald and wore loose simple brown clothes.

"Can I help you?" Miuri asked.

He grinned. "You're the new substitute soul reaper aren't you?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Which squad are you in?" As soon as the words left her mouth Miuri had a bad feeling. A chill ran down her back and she saw an image of a knife the color of the man's skin slash out at her. Miuri jumped back right as the man's hand turned into a knife and slashed at her. If she hadn't jumped back it would have hit.

"Wh-What?" Miuri was confused. First off was his hand. Second was the fact she had seen it before he had changed his hand.

"Fast reflexes, not bad." He smirked holding up his knife hand. "But you're going to die."

"No way." Miuri pulled out Ulquiorra as he shifted into his blade form.

"Not bad." The man's knife hand shifted until it was a long blade with no handle, unless you counted his elbow as the handle.

How is he doing that? THe blade was made of his skin but it was still sharp. Miuri blocked the arm sword with Ulquiorra but it was still like fighting a real sword.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Miuri jumped away watching his blade cautiously.

"Because of what you are." He charged.

Yet to Miuri she saw an image of his other arm turning into a snake shaped blade twisting to hit her in the back. Miuri ducked right as the snake blade would have stabbed her. She grinned at his surprised face and slashed at his legs. She was met with the clang of metal on metal. "What?"

The man grinned. "Now you die."

Miuri had not time to move as she swung his leg up, it too now a blade. I'm going to die! Another blade shot out blocking the man's leg.

"Don't you know it's rude to threaten a lady?" Mamoru was grinning.

"Mamoru!"

"I was sent to fetch you. I can see why you were running late now." He turned to glare at the bald man. "Now who are you?"

The bald man took a couple steps back, his leg returning to normal. "You huh."

Mamoru frowned. "You know who I am?"

"We will continue this another time." The man started to run.

"I don't think so!" Mamoru shot after the man. Mamoru swung Nnoitora down and the man blocked with his arm sword. "WHo are you?!"

"Someone like you." The man grinned. "But not like you. YOu'll understand next time we met."

"You're not escaping now." Mamoru hissed. "You're coming with us."

"NO I don't think so." The man's whole body changed. Then it twirled and shifted and wound around Mamoru's arm. "After all how can you catch me and hold onto me." THe man's form lept off Mamoru changing mid air as he ran away. Mamoru just stood there watching the retreating form.

"Mamoru?"

"We need to tell the others about this… Now."

"Yeah." Miuri looked at Mamoru's back. THe large man had never looked shaken before now. That alone scared Miuri more than the man.


	24. Chapter 24

Mamoru sat against a wall as everyone talked. Well mostly Ayuma, Chio and the two captains. Miuri sat with them but she wasn't talking. She was looking at her lap.

"Are you sure?" Captain Kyoraku looked at Mamoru. "Can we hear it from you?"

Mamoru sighed. He had told the girls what he had seen when they had met up and they had come straight to Captain Ukitake's house.

"You don't believe us?" Benitenchio frowned.

"I want to hear how you explain it." Captain Kyoraku was watching Mamoru closely.

"Alright." Mamoru sighed. "I realized Miuri wasn't coming so I went to find her. She was fighting with a bald man with blades for arms. I charged him with the intent to protect Miuri. THe man seemed to recognize me and seemed to think I was like him. He changed his body and wrapped around me and escaped. That's the same thing Ayuma told you."

"And you are frustrated." Captain Kyoraku nodded. "There is a believing in your tone of voice."

"That means there is some connection. THis man… He had strange powers?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Could it be possible we fought with them before we lost our memories?" Chio asked.

"Possibly." Captain Kyoraku frowned. "I'm worried about the fact that he said you are like him."

"We can't change our form." Ayuma spoke up. "Not even close."

"But-." Miuri stopped at looked at her feet.

"What is it Miuri?" Ayuma smiled at the girl.

Miuri looked up. "What if we don't have that power… But we have different powers?"

"WHat do you mean?" Mamoru looked at her. So did everyone else.

"It's just a theory." Miuri looked at her feet. "What if we… have powers?"

Does she suspect she has powers? Mamoru watched her closely. WHat kind of power does she think she has?

"It's just a theory." Miuri said quickly. "But what if the person who gave us our zanpakutos gave them to us because we have powers?"

"Maybe." Ayuma leaned back. "That would be helpful. They way we are right now isn't very strong."

"Speak for yourself." Chio grumbled.

Ayuma sighed. "Is there any way we can get stronger?"

"Well there is one thing." Captain Kyoraku said slowly. "Most soul reapers work towards it. Shiki. It is when you are able to call our more power from your zanpoakutos. It requires a lot of training and I don't know how it will work with your zanpakuto'."

"Still we can give it a try." Mamoru stood up. "It requires training right?"

"Yes. Most of the time it just requires knowing your zanpkauto's name, but I'm not sure how that will work with these guys."

"Well let's go find out." Chio smirked. She stood up and picked up Szayel . "Well Szayel what do you think?"

"I could tell you my full name." And the two of them were off.

Mamoru sighed but a moment later was smiling. "Shall we go girls?"

"Actually I think this might be better off if we try alone." Ayuma looked down. "It seems like a personal process."

"I guess." Mamoru watched as she left, arguing with Grimmjow.

"I guess then I should go home to work with Ulquiorra." Miuri didn't look very happy.

"Oh that can wait. Why don't we go spar together."

"Alright!" She perked up.

"Come on then!" He laughed. "I know a good spot to train."

"Sounds good." She followed after him.

Mamoru watched as he spotted Ayuma and Benitenchio walking off into the distances. I wonder how we can reach Shiki… If it is even possible? He glanced at Miuri out of the corner of his eye. And will she be able to? I wonder.


	25. Chapter 25

MIuri took a sip of lemonade and watched as Hikari yelled at Mamoru. After a week of separate training not one of them had been able to reach Shiki. So they had decided to going back to training together. That mostly left Mamoru taking turns sparing with one of the girls while Hikari yelled at him.

Hikari had the theory that when he was exhausted he would succeed. Miuri wasn't sure.

"You're turn." Benitenchio called out to Ayuma. Benitenchio had been sent flying by Mamoru's last attack.

"Come on Grimmjow."

"Whatever."

Benitenchio plopped down next to Miuri . "Let's see how long she lasts."

"Ayuma is not that bad." At that moment Ayuma was slammed back and Grimmjow went flying. "Well she's not horrible." Ayuma grumbled.

"Face it kid Ayuma is the worst fighter out of us all. I'd be surprised if she got her shiki."

"I guess." Miuri sighed. "But I believe in her."

"It is not a matter of belief." Szayel spoke up. He sat on Benitenchio's shoulder. "It is a matter of skill."

"She just needs practice."

"She was a soul reaper though. SHe should have had practice." Szayel pointed out.

"But she lost her memory."

"She still stinks." Benitenchio said as Ayuma's blade went flying in one direction and somehow her in the other. "And there she goes again."

"Miuri you might be up sooner than you expected." Benitenchio chuckled.

"Maybe." Miuri agreed.

Ayuma was grumbling something under her breath as she went to pick Grimmjow up. Right as she reached the tree he was in front of she froze. "Wa-." She was cut off as the tree behind her moved and wrapped it's branches around her, holding her in place.

"Ayuma!" Mamoru started to run towards her but before he got very far he was slammed back almost as if by an invisible wall.

"Don't go hurting the man." Two men came walking towards them. The speaker was a short slightly chubby man with short wavy brown hair. He wore a lab coat over a black t-shirt and jeans.

The second man was taller with dark skin and even darker hair that was kept short in an almost buzzed cut. He wore a black button up vest over a white silk looking shirt. He wore the black pants of a suit. "We don't want to fight all of them at once, if they get her free we will have to." His voice sounded high class to Miuri.

"We could just capture them as well." He held out his hand and the blanket Miuri was sitting on sprang to life and wrapped around her. SHe struggled to escape but it only tightened around her as if it had a mind of its own. "Two down."

"Two to go."

"You're forgetting one!" Hikari shot towards the two men grinning.

The taller man's eyes turned cold and he held up his hand and Hikari froze in midair. "You die now reaper."

"NO!" Mamoru shot towards the man but he too was frozen in place as the man raised his other hand.

"Really still so reckless." The tall man shook his head. "Zido take care of the last one."

"That will be difficult seeing as she is avoiding anything that can wrap around her."

"Who are you?" Benitenchio growled.

"My name is Tamoshi and this is Zido." The tall man said calmly. "And your name was Benitenchio correct?"

"How did you?" Benitenchio watched him cautiously.

"Hey Tam are you sure that this fourth one is one of us?" Zido asked.

"That is what Yoshida believes."

"I don't believe it." Zido grumbled.

"Well it doesn't matter if you do." Tamoshi sighed. "We will take her with us and if the boss says she's not one of us then we will bill her."

"NO!" Miuri jumped as Ayuma streaked past her and sliced out at Tamoshi. He dropped both his hands as he jumped away allowing Hikari and Mamoru to drop to the group.

As she slowed Miuri realized that Ayuma was bleeding. There was a long cut down her arm and side, blood dripping.

"You cut yourself in your escape." Tamoshi smiled. "You are smart but that wasn't needed. You have nothing to tear Ayuma."

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Ayuma shot at him but was held off as he raised his hand again. She dropped a moment later as Benitenchio shot at Tamoshi and he jumped back to avoid her attack.

Mamoru ran over to Miuri and sliced away the blanket. "You okay Miuri?"

"I'm fine." She stumbled away from the shredded blanket and picked up Ulquiorra. He shifted into his blade form.

"I think we are outmatched." Zido smirked. "I told you we should have brought one of the others."

"I didn't expect the other one."

"Don't think you can escape." Ayuma was glaring at them.

"We will, but we will also be back for you three." Tamoshi looked at Miuri. "Four." With that he held up his hands and a strange pressure sent all of them flying away. By the time Miuri was standing again the two men were gone.

Hikari was at Ayuma's side using healing kido on Ayuma's wounds. "Ayuma!" Miuri rushed over to Ayuma's side.

"I'll be fine." Ayuma was smiling. "It's my own fault."

"Not bad." Benitenchio slapped Ayuma in the back. "You might just be improving."

"Thanks Chio."

"Are you okay?" Mamoru lightly rested his hand on Miuri's shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

"Whoever those people were I don't think this is over." Mamoru looked at the area they had run off in. "And I don't think we defeated our enemy a year ago."

"You think that was them?" Ayuma's wounds were gone and Grimmjow stood in front of her now.

"Of course it was." Grimmjow was grinning. "And now we have someone to fight!"

"You're too eager." Ayuma sighed.

"Come on." Mamoru helped Ayuma up. "Let's have Captain Unohana take a look at those."

"I'm fine." Ayuma sighed.

"I'll get Miuri home." Benitenchio slapped MIuri on the back. "Come on."

"Okay." Miuri glanced towards Ayuma as they walked away. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she will." Benitenchio was smiling. "And Grimmjow is right, now we have a purpose. Someone to fight."


	26. Chapter 26

Benitenchio watched as a hollow roared and knocked aside a group of trees. Kenpachi Zaraki laughed before charging down at it. He was followed by a swarm of soul reapers.

"Come on Benitenchio." A girl with spiked green hair laughed. "Let's show them that just because we are newbees doesn't mean we can't kill a hollow."

A squad of smaller hollows came stampeding into the new clearing. "Whoever kills the most wins." Benitenchio laughed.

"Loser buys lunch!"

"Sounds good to me. And just so you know I'm starving! You're going to lose all your money on me today."

Benitenchio smirked and then shot forward. "One!" She yelled out as she sliced the first one.

"Two!" The green haired girl yelled out. And so it continued until all the hollows were gone.

"How many Benitenchio?" The girl smirked.

"Same time." Benitenchio held up a fist and then let it drop. "Eleven."

"Ten." The green haired girl frowned. "So close."

"Hey newbees." A man came walking towards them. "Twenty."

Both girls glared at him while he just laughed and kept walking. "I don't like him." Benitenchio growled.

"Neither do I."

Benitenchio opened her eyes as she finished recalling her dream from the night before. The clearing down in front of her looked mostly the same. Time had obviously passed but Benitenchio was sure it was the same clearing.

"Chio?" Ayuma stood behind her.

"Come on, it's just you and me on training today."

"Right." Ayuma started heading towards the old clearing.

I guess it's true I was a soul reaper before. Benitenchio followed Ayuma. But what am I now? She glanced at Szayel out of the corner of her eye. The former arrancar was muttering something to himself. She was sure he was still trying to figure out what had happened to him and the others.

It was strange how different the arrancars were from each other. Benitenchio watched as Grimmjow yelled at Ayuma. Benitenchio got along mostly with Szayel and Nnoitra and Mamoru seemed to get along. Ulquiorra… well he at least listened to Miuri. It was just Ayuma.

"She really isn't like the rest of us."

"Ayuma?" Szayel asked.

"Yeah." Benitenchio frowned. "She really doesn't seem to fit like all of us. I mean we all are different sure but she stands out as being the most different. I mean she can't fight, no matter how much training we seem to give her, and her and Grimmjow only fight."

"I'll admit there is something off about her but I can't put my finger on it." Szayel frowned. "It's like… She doesn't want to fight at all."

"Maybe." Benitenchio agreed with that but it seemed like something more… Like she didn't want to fight no matter what- even if her life was on the line.

"Chio!" Ayuma called up from where she was standing. "Are you coming?"

"I'm coming!" Benitenchio laughed. She jogged down the path and Szayel changed into his blade form. "Impatient aren't you?"

"I just want to get started training. We need to get stronger…"

She feels that way yet her skills don't seem to go up. What is with her? Benitenchio shook her head and then charged towards Ayuma. The girl hesitated but it was too late. Benitenchio sent Ayuma flying as she slashed out at Ayuma's weak block. "Come on Ayuma, you always have to be ready. If I was an enemy you would have been killed."

"Right." Ayuma stood up and gripped Grimmjow tightly. "Again!"  
Benitenchio shook her head. "You really stand no chance." She charged at Ayuma again.

Clash, fall, clash, fall. It repeated again and again. Ayuma was gaining no ground. Benitenchio frowned. "Really Ayuma?"

"Again." Ayuma stood up.

"You really are something." The two turned to see two people watching them. The first was a young boy with purple hair pulled into a small braid at the back. The one who had spoken though was the girl standing in front of him. She had dark skin and long dark braided hair.

"Mikashi…" The boy whispered. "We aren't going to have to fight are we?"

"No, I have no plans of fighting them Tanaka." The girl looked at them. "I only wanted to see the two big brother fought with the other day."

"Who are you?" Benitenchio growled and gripped her sword. The boy flinched.

"What do you want?" Ayuma smiled at them. She had let her guard fall completely. "My name is Ayuma and this here is Benitenchio. Do you live here?"

"No." Mikashi frowned. "And what we want is for you to stop working with the soul reapers and come with us. You belong with us. That is what the boss and big brother say."

"And you won't have to fight if you don't want to." The boy whispered. "Tamoshi said that as long as we help in someway that is all that matters."

"Tamoshi." Benitenchio growled. She thought back to the man they had fought with before. She couldn't stand him. She had felt so powerless against him. "So you work with that man?!"

"Of course we do." Mikashi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "My big brother does everything he can to protect us. That is different than those soul reapers. YOu should realize that soon and come with us… But if you don't want to." She turned her back on them. "Come on Tanaka."

"K." The boy nodded and looked at them. "Please come soon." The two rushed off.

Benitenchio got ready to chase after them but Ayuma put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

"WHy?!" Benitenchio spun and Ayuma went stumbling and fell backward.

"Ow." Ayuma grumbled, but she was still smiling. "Hang on Benitenchio. It could be a trap. We shouldn't go without the others."

"What ever." Benitenchio grumbled and spun around. "Come on. Let's go."

"Right!" Ayuma spoke cheerfully.

What is her problem?!


	27. Chapter 27

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder as Miuri jogged to keep up. He couldn't help but smile. The girl had really come along since they had first met. She still couldn't keep up with him when they ran but she was stronger and faster. He was really impressed.

"Are we almost there?" Miuri called out.

"Almost." Mamoru smiled and slowed down a little, not enough for her to notice but enough so she wouldn't pass out from exhaustion. Hikaru had told him about a good area just outside the Rukion district where hollows were known to show up. A bit of soul reapers used the area as a training zone. Mamoru had told the others but only Miuri had the time. Ayuma was helping her captain while Benitenchio and Szayel were working on a possible method towards Shiki.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Miuri was suddenly at his side.

Mamoru stopped himself from speeding up just to prove he was faster. Truth was she had surprised him. She was becoming more and more like a ninja soul reaper. Mamoru felt pride bubbling in his chest as he looked at her. "Are you worried?"

"A little…. How many hollows will there be?"

"Not sure but Hikari seems to think there won't be that many. Besides I'm sure we can handle any that show up."

"Of course we can cut down those weaklings!" Nnoitra laughed.

Mamoru looked down at his partner. "You are really excited for fighting aren't you?"

Nnoitra just laughed.

Miuri smiled and looked over at the clearing they were heading towards. Mamoru glanced around. As far as he could tell there were no hollows. Mamoru sat down. "I guess we wait."

"Oh come on." Miuri looked over at him. "We can at least train while we wait."

Mamoru laughed. 'OKay." He stood up. "Ready Nnori?"

"Oh shut up." Nnoitra grumbled as he shifted into his sword form. Mamoru watched as Ulquiorra did the same and then charged at Miuri.

SHe was good at keeping up with him. Mamoru kept smiling as she blocked his attacks. At times when he thought she wouldn't be able to block she would catch on a moment before his attack would have sent her flying and she would block and then attack. He was amazed.

After an hour or so they were both gasping for breath. "Not bad. YOu've got good instincts."

"Thanks." Miuri smiled. "I… I guess I have just started to learn more and more how to tell what moves people are going to make."

"It's a useful skill to have." Mamoru rested his back against a nearby tree. "But you need to work on the strength to back that up."

"I know." Miuri sighed.

"YOu don't need strength when you have talent and skills." They both jumped up hearing a voice. Watching them was a man with messy spiky blue hair. He was leaning against a tree and smiled. "I bet you have a talent of seeing upcoming events."

"What is that supposed to mean stranger?" Mamoru stood up.

"It means you are like me. One of the few individuals who were born with a spark of power in them. We call them talents."

"WHo are you?" Miuri stood up. She looked general interested in what he was saying.

"My name is Haku. And my talent is…" He grinned and then in a flash he was running all around them at a speed that seemed faster than even a flash step. He stopped running and grinned. "Speed."

"Amazing." Miuri gasped.

"Impressive." Mamoru frowned. Who is this guy?

"So what about you big guy? What is your talent?"

"I don't have one." Mamoru frowned. "I'm a soul reaper."

Haku's expression turned dark. "I hate soul reapers." He glared at Mamoru and gripped a sword that he had attached to his hip. He took a deep breath. "But I guess I can forgive you for that… The two of you do have a talent. I've been watching the girls and you big guy I know you have one."

"WHat makes you say that?" Mamoru frowned.

"Because Kuenai told me you do. He said that he learned that almost two years ago." Haku smiled. "You and the other two. Tamoshi said that the four of you are the last ones we need."

"Tamoshi!" Miuri tensed. "That's the-."

"I know." Mamoru growled. "I already told your friend we have no intention of joining you!" Mamoru growled.

"I see." Haku growled. "You two are idiots… I hope your friend isn't as stupid. I know that she won't be stupid." He smiled. "I hope you learn your lesson." He turned and ran off.

"Mamoru?" Miuri looked at him.

"I don't know what is going on but I do know that we've got a lot left to deal with."


	28. Chapter 28

Ayuma jumped over a rock as she hurried. She couldn't remember where she was going. Her feet seemed to know though. A moment later Ayuma slowed to a stop. Standing in a cluster of trees stood a man with wavy brown hair wearing glasses and a shorter man with curly blond hair.

"Captain!" Ayuma's own voice sounded slightly flushed but excited.

"Ah Ayuma." The bespectacled man smiled. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Sorry I'm late. Shouka needed my help."

"No problem at all." Her captain smiled and Ayuma's heart fluttered. "I'm just glad you were willing to ome on such short notice."

"Of course Captain!"

He reached out and patted her shoulder. "I've always been able to rely on you."

"Is she the lieutenant?" The blond asked.

"No way!" Ayuma flushed. "I'm not that good."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Her captain smiled. "Give it a little and I'm sure you will be good enough."

"I only just achieved Shiki." Ayuma held up her blade. "I don't think I'm good enough to even be a seated officer."

"You will be."

A crash jolted Ayuma awake from her nap. She rubbed her face as she sat up. She had gone with a squad of trainees on her captain's, her current captain's orders. But after a few hours she had realized they didn't need her. So she had taken a nap. Now the trainees were goofing off and some were wrestling.

"How pathetic." Ayuma jumped and spun in place. Leaning against a tree was a man with dark messy hair. He wore a soul reapers outfit but he gave off a different vibe.

"What?"

"These trainees. When battle comes they will be killed so easily."

"They have time to train."

"You really think so?" He let out a creepy grin as he turned to look at her. His brown eyes seemed to have some unknown emotion darkening them.

"Who are you?"

"It is a shame your memory has gone."

Ayuma froze. "Did you know me?"

"Yes I did." He took a step towards her. "We were in the academy together."

"I see." But Ayuma felt tense. He gave her a bad feeling.

"We have been on the same level for so long but now I am ahead. You can join me." he held out his hand.

"With what?"

He was silent for a long time and then smiled. "Changing the power. Soul society's time is over. Those of us with power deserve to be in control. You and your friends are like me. I've been watching and have learned a lot about you four. Your big friend has a strong healing ability. Large wounds on him turn small. Like a wound from a sparing match that was a accident turns harmless and unnoticed.

That crazy woman Beni something can create barriers around herself. She doesn't seem to notice that no one can sneak attack her. As for the human it seems like she is able to see a few seconds into the future.

And you Ayuma. Oh you are so special. You have a tracking ability. You can find anyone you want easily. And you use it in a way similar to your human friend. At least that is what I expect."

Ayuma froze. "You…"

"I can summon my fallen comrades back to serve me." He smiled.

"You're lying." Ayuma took a step back. "I-I have no such power."

"You haven't fully unlocked it consciously I'm sure. I only know your power from before. You told me once that you can imagine your surroundings and all the movement that happens. Oh to go back to those times when we worked together." He sighed. "I can't wait for those times to come again."

"I work for soul society."

The man frowned. "Now Ayuma…"

"No! Leave." She drew Grimmjow out in his zanpakuto form, waking him.

What's going on? He sounded excited in her mind.

The man sighed. "I will see you again soon my dear Ayuma." He turned. "You can count on that."

Ayuma's body was shaking as he walked away.


	29. Chapter 29

Mamoru frowned as he hurried. Ayuma had sent a message. She needed everyone to talk to her. She had sounded flustered… and worried. She found Ayuma sitting against a tree. She was shaking. "Ayuma?!" He rushed over and rested a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "Are you okay?"  
"Mamoru…" She looked up at him. "You're here…."

"You did call."

"She called all of us." Benitenchio said as she walked up. Miuri was following her.

Ayuma looked at each of them. "I just… I just learned something…" Ayuma's body was still shaking. "The enemy… I met another one."

"It seems we all are meeting new ones." Benitenchio frowned. "What is so special about this one?"

"He told me…. He told me he knew me… He went to the academy with me… He also… He said we all have powers…."

"Talents…" Miuri whispered.

"What?" Ayuma looked at Miuri.

"What did he say?" Mamoru crouched down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Ayuma?"

"He said we all are like him and his friends… We all have powers… He… He told me what powers we have."

Mamoru stiffened.

"Did he have proof?" Benitenchio asked.

"He said he had watched us… He knew…. Benitenchio… you could… you can create barriers… Mamoru can heal… Miuri can see into the future… I …. I can see… the area around me."

"There's no way that's true." Benitenchio growled.

"Actually she's correct."

Mamoru stood up slowly and turned to see a man walking towards them. He wore a dark business suit a had dark eyes. His dark red hair was pulled back into a short pony tail. He smiled. "My brother and sisters, we finally met."

"Who are you?" Mamoru moved in front of Ayuma.

"My name is Kuenai. I am just like each of you. Only I have the added bonus of the ability to see those who are like us." His eyes locked on Miuri. "Yes you are one of us. Yoshida was correct." He took a step forward and Mamoru drew out Nnoitora.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Really Mamoru." He shook his head. "I don't see why you are so insistent in fighting against us? You are one of us."

"And who is us?" Benitenchio asked.

"Every person is born in this world, or the human world with a small seed. That seed either dies or blooms. In most people that seed dies and fades away. But there are a small handful of people who that seed blooms. It gives them more power and it is a power that no one can take away and no one can copy. It is something special. It is us who are the true leaders of the world. We should lead everyone. For even we are stronger than soul reapers. For even soul reapers can become us." He smirked. "Those of you who transcend the soul reaper life are deserving of joining with us."

"And if we don't want to?" Mamoru growled.

Kuenai frowned. "Why wouldn't you want to join with us? You are part of the next generation and you belong with us. You are our brother and sisters. All of you belong at our side." He held out his hand. "Come with us now."

"What do you plan to do to soul society?" Benitenchio asked.

"It's simple. De-throne them." He smiled. "We will take over their place and we will take our rightful place. You can join us now… Or you can be left in the rubble."

"We won't let you destroy soul society." Benitenchio had her blade out now. "You'll have to go through us!"

"I see." He frowned. "But I also understand that you aren't fully thinking correctly now." He smirked. "I'll give you time to fully think ahead. I'll see you soon enough." He turned and started to leave but Mamoru wasn't going to let this one get away.

Mamoru swung Nnoitora down but the man held up a small knife. Surprisingly it was glowing light red and able to hold back Nnoitora. "You!"  
"Really." Kuenai chuckled. "You think you can catch me?" He laughed. "I have more time learning to use my powers than you." He reached out and touched Mamoru's chest, right over the strap of his zanpakuto's sheath strap. It began to glow and heat up.

"MAMORU!" Ayuma yelled right as the strap exploded and Mamoru went flying.

"Mamoru are you okay?" Hikari stood over him. "That looked like a bad hit."

"I'm fine." Mamoru rubbed his shoulder. He looked over at the large hollow as it's tail thrashed. It roared out and slapped aside a group of soul reaper trainees that were trying to fight with it. "This guy is tough."

"I'm sure we'll be able to take it down. And if not I'm sure that captain watching us will intervene." SHe glanced around. "Where do you think they are anyways?"

"Not sure." Mamoru frowned. "I've got an idea…. Get the others I'll take the front you all get the sides."

"Got it." Hikari nodded and then charged out.

Mamoru crouched and waited till they all moved to the sides. Then he charged forward. The hollow looked a lot like a giant scorpion with crab claws. "GO!" Mamoru jumped and shot forward. He swung his blade and right as the blade should have hit the hollow straight in the face something slammed into him. He went flying.

"MAMORU!" Hikari was suddenly at his side. He felt a hand at his chest. "MAMORU!"

"I'm okay." He groaned and slowly sat up. Hikari's face looked horrified and scared. "What's wrong."

"You…" She reached out and touched his chest.

Mamoru looked down. A large cut was spread out across his chest. There was a little blood but not much.

"I… I was so worried.. I… thought…"

"I'm fine. I got lucky." He slowly touched her chest. I got really lucky.

"Mamoru?" Mamoru's eyes flickered open to find Ayuma and Miuri looking down at him. THey both looked worried.

"What happened?"

"He made your strap blow up." Ayuma looked like she was about to cry. "Your wounds… they were really bad… we thought you were dead but then…"

"You started to heal." Miuri whispered. "You… You almost died."

Mamoru felt a shiver run down his back. "So what he said is true."

"Yes." Ayuma whispered. "Mamoru… You… You almost died…"

"I'm fine." He smiled gently. "I… I don't think this is the first time." He stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Now where is Benitenchio?"

"She ran after him…. But I don't think she'll catch him."

"I doubt it." Mamoru nodded and stood up. "I'm just glad you two weren't hurt."

Ayuma looked down. "Mamoru…"

"I'm okay. And since I can't be fatally injured easily there is no need for you to worry about me so much." He chuckled. "Come on… I feel like we have a lot to talk to the captains about."

The girls nodded, but both appeared shaken.

Nnoitora…

What? The blade answered back.

That guy… The knife… what was up with it?

It felt like it had power in it. I bet he has the power to empower objects… Like your sash. It couldn't hold that energy and exploded. Talk to Szayel and he could give you more speculation.

Thanks. Mamoru started walking. The girls at his side.


	30. Chapter 30

Ayuma watched as two young blond children ran and threaded their way through a crowd. One was a boy with hair that went just past his shoulder. The other was a girl with long hair that went to the middle of her back and bangs that covered most of the left side of her face. Both kids were laughing.

"Don't go too far!" Ayuma called out. Her voice sounded so much younger.

"Come on Ai." A young boy tugged at Ayuma's hand. He had purple hair braided.

Ayuma laughed. "Calm down Poi." The boy laughed as well as he dragged Ayuma after the twins.

"Hey kiddo." A boy, just slightly taller than Ayuma.. The young Ayuma, walked up and messed up Poi's hair. "Don't go yanking Ayuma's arm so much. We're stronger than her and don't want to hurt her."

"Oh shut up." Ayuma shoved at the messy blue haired boy's shoulder. "I can hold my own, just like you."

Poi laughed. "Big sis Ai is the strongest!"

"Hey!" The blue haired boy pouted and started giving a nuggy to the younger boy.

"Come on!" The twins had come running back. "Big brother Hak stop teasing Poi. We're going to miss it." The girl frowned as she blew her bangs out of her face. They fell back into place.

"Be patient Chi." THe boy, Hak, laughed. "We won't miss it."

"We won't be able to see if we don't get there soon. It's not everyday that Soul Reapers come to the Rukion District!" The boy grinned.

"Yang's right." Chi frowned. "Now COME ON!"

Ayuma laughed. "Haku don't tease them."

"Come on Yuma." Haku grinned. "You know I do it caz I love em."

"I know but it's not needed right now." Ayuma rubbed Poi's head. "Let's go, and if we can't find a good spot you can sit on my shoulders Poi."

"What about us?" The twins cried.

"Haku can." Ayuma grinned as she started running while Haku complained. Ayuma just laughed.

Tears rolled down Ayuma's face as she opened her eyes. She rested against a wall. The memory had suddenly rolled over her while walking through the Rukion district. After talking to Kuenai they had all told Captain Ukitake and then had all gone off on their own to think. Ayuma wasn't sure why she was crying now though. She moved away from the wall and wiped away her tears.

"Miss Ayuma?" A young voice asked.

Ayuma looked down to find a girl with shaggy long brown hair looking up at her. "Um… Yes?"

"It is you!" The girl grinned. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Um… right…" Ayuma shifted.

"Are you here to visit the grave again?" The girl had a big grin on her face. Despite all the dirt and bruises on her body she really looked happy.

"Grave…" Ayua whispered. An image came to her mind. A single grave stone sitting on a hill. It was rough but well tended.

"Are you okay Miss Ayuma?"

"I… My memories… I…" Ayuma could feel tears coming to her eyes again.

"I can go with you if you want." The girl reached up and took Ayuma's hand.

"Thank you." Ayuma smiled and let the girl led her. The path they took twisted through the Rukion District and out to the forest behind. And yet the girl didn't stop. She walked through the forest until they came to a large clearing. The girl stopped and looked around. She frowned and then smiled and tugged Ayuma in one direction. Ayuma froze as she realized her feet seemed to know where they were going after a little. In fact Ayuma began to speed up and was soon leading the way herself.

They came up onto a hill. And there at the edge of a cliff was a small grave stone. It was a little dusty but besides that it was in good condition. "Poi…" The name slipped past Ayuma's lips and she walked up slowly. Carved into the stone was the name. A single red flower rested in front of the stone. Ayuma touched it, the flower was fresh. "Do you know who brought this?" Ayuma asked.

The girl shook her head. "Someone comes by every month and drops off a single red flower. None of us have seen who it is."

"None of us?" Ayuma looked over.

The girl smiled. "Us who look after the stone for you." She touched the stone reverently. "It's thanks for always looking out for us kids and bringing us treats."

"I did that?" Ayuma asked.

The girl looked at her confused. "Of course you did. You've always brought us stuff… You haven't been here in a few years though… Are you okay Miss Ayuma?"

"I… A lot happened and I lost my memories." Ayuma sat down. "I'm sorry I can't remember you."

"It's okay." The girl smiled. "You're a soul reaper, a lot happens." She laughed. "We can just help you remember again as time goes on."

"Thank you." Ayuma smiled and patted the girl's head. "Why don't we start now?"

"Okay!" She grinned. "My name is Tera." And thus she started talking. Ayuma sat back and listened, fingering the flower the whole time.


	31. Chapter 31

Benitenchio sat on a rock and grumbled. She had sat there for the last hour trying to create a barrier around herself. With no success.

"Perhaps you need something targetting you to create the barriers." Szyael suggested.

"Shut up." Benitenchio grumbled for probably the tenth or eleventh time. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"You have been trying unsuccessfully for the last hour."

"I know now shut up!" Benitenchio tightened her eyes as she tried to focus more. Come on! WORK!

"Still nothing." Szyael said. "Perhaps you can only create a barrier when you are not trying." She felt him walk across her lap in pacing.

"SHUT UP!" Benitenchio stood up suddenly and he went sprawling out over the ground in front of her. She took a deep breath and sat back down. "Just be quiet." She closed her eyes again and let herself relax.

Silence… Just silence…..

"Hey Benichio." A voice whispered in her ears. "Benichio."

Her eyes opened but she wasn't sitting in the same spot. No she was sitting in the middle of a field. A man stood over her. He was skinny with dark short black hair.

"Don't call me that." Benitenchio's voice growled as she stood up.

He jumped back and looked at his feet. "Sorry."

"Are we leaving?" She stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Y-Yes." He nodded whispering.

"Speak up idiot." Benitenchio shook her head and looked over. Ayuma was standing off a bit talking to a young boy with messy white hair. "Doesn't look like we are leaving."

"W… We are… Yaru said to wake everyone up."

"And where is our annoying leader?" Benitenchio reached down and picked up her zanpakuto and strapped it onto her waist. "Probably off relaxing somewhere."

"He went to scout ahead." The man whispered.

"Speak up Yakamaro." She slapped his shoulder. "We've got some mysterious group to fight." She grinned. "I can't wait." She laughed and started walking.

"Benitenchio." Szayel's voice jolted Benitenchio out of the memory.

She opened her eyes and found Szayel staring at her. He was frowning. "What?" She growled.

"You had one up."

"What?!" Benitenchio jumped up. "Really?!"

"Yes. It faded though as soon as you opened your eyes." Szayel shook his head. "Really you would think that you would know what you are doing the way those men spoke about it."

Benitenchio frowned and closed her eyes. How did I feel? Annoyed? No… Relaxed… Benitenchio took a deep breath and let her body relax. It was a different feeling. She wasn't trying anymore it was more like she was just letting her whole body and consciousness just… be.

"You got it." Szayel said again.

Benitenchio opened her eyes but kept her body relaxed. She could see it now. There was a light around her. It was faint and didn't really stand out. She reached out and touched it, and it disappeared.

"It doesn't look like you can keep it up when you are aware of it." Szayel sighed. "But I guess we made the first step."

"It's frail." Benitenchio frowned. "Great."

"You just need practice." They all jumped and spun around to see a man standing there. He had dark messy hair and wore a soul reapers outfit. Benitenchio instantly didn't like him.

"Who are you?"

"Maruto." He said calmly. Benitenchio tensed and grabbed Szayel. He turned into his blade form and Maruto sighed. "Really?"

"Get out of here." Bentienchio growled. "I don't know what you want but I'm not joining your little team. Your boss can tell you the same thing."

"I see. He told me that you all had rejected him but I thought you would be willing to join us. You've always just cared about fighting. I didn't think you were loyal to soul society."

"Who said I am." Benitenchio growled. "But I really don't like you. Or your friends."

"I see." He sighed. "Then I guess you are our enemy." He drew out a zanpakuto and then grinned. "Actually." He waved his hand and his shadow shifted. A moment later a figure rose up out of the shadow.

Benitenchio froze. She recognized the man who rose out of the shadow. It was the man from her memory, Yakamaro. He still wore his soul reaper outfit, only it was stained with blood. "You…"

Yakamaro said nothing. His eyes watched her and tears moved down his face.

"So you remember him?" Maruto asked.

"So Yakamaro is one of you too?" Benitenchio growled.

"No." Maruto chuckled. "The poor fool died a couple years ago. You know this idiot always had a huge crush on you. He followed you around like a little puppy. He died trying to prove he loved you. He was smart, until he met you."

Benitenchio frowned. "How can he be dead? He's right here?"

"Oh he's dead. My talent is bringing back those who were my companions." He smirked. "Maybe I'll have you join my arsenal as well."

"Yeah right." Benitenchio smirked. She swung Szayel slightly. "Let's go partner."

Sounds good. He answered. I'm curious about this guy's power.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Hmm?" Maruto asked.

"Oh nothing." Benitenchio shot at him and swung her blade down. Yakamaro blocked with his own zanpakuto. "Move." She growled. He didn't. He didn't even answer.

"He only does what I tell him." Maruto smirked at her. "It really is wonderful."

Benitenchio frowned. "You are awful." Maruto just smirked. Benitenchio continued to fight with Yakamaro trying her best to find an opening. She also kept trying to draw out her own power, to no success. No matter how much she tried over and over again it seemed impossible for her. It was like she could only summon it when she wasn't aware or when she was completely relaxed. That's stupid!

Concentrate on the battle. Szayel reminded her.

I know! Benitenchio dodged one of Yakamaro's swings. He continued to cry. Benitenchio felt sorry for the guy. Being used even in death.. It really seemed an awful fate.

"Now." Maruto ordered and suddenly Benitenchio was held down and Szayel went flying. A man who looked a lot like Maruto held Benitenchio down. The man had an angry look on his face and appeared a little younger than Maruto. "Good job Ruko." Maruto laughed. "My dear little brother."

His brother! Benitenchio glared at Maruto as the man came walking towards her. How could he?! Szayel! She looked at the blade laying a bit away from her. Szayel! She tried to reach out towards him. Szayel! I need you! Szayel!

"Sorry about this." Maruto chuckled. "But you won't be able to use your zanpakuto any more." He held up his blade. "You will be dying now. But don't worry you will still be able to fight for me."

NO! Benitenchio struggled. NO! SZAYEL! She felt a warm buzz in her chest. And then she watched as her blade began to shake.

"What?" Maruto spun around. He narrowed his eyes and watched the blade. And then it stopped shaking and settled down.

"Szayel?" Benitenchio whispered.

"Really?" A new voice spoke. A man stepped out of a nearby shadow. The man had short pink hair. He wore all white, including a pair of glasses. A zanpakuto was held in his hand. The man laughed and flipped his hair with his free hand. "Now this is interesting."

"Szayel?" Benitenchio whispered.

"Well hello Benitenchio." Szayel grinned. "It looks like I have been freed." He held his blade out at Maruto.

"You…" Maruto looked shocked and took a step backwards, away from Benitenchio a bit. "An arrancar? What?"

"That is my partner you are threatening there." Szayel smirked. "I can't let that happen." He waved his zanpakuto but then frowned. "Now that is interesting… Oh well I guess I'll just have to kill you like this."

Maruto frowned. "I see… I underestimated you…" He smiled. "Yakamaro deal with this guy." Maruto turned and started to run. Yakamaro rushed towards Szayel.

Szayel frowned. "How annoying." He slashed his zanpakuto and Yakamaro froze and then collapsed. Szayel looked at Benitenchio and walked over. Ruko stood up and then disappeared.

Benitenchio stood up and walked over to Yakamaro. His body was beginning to disappear. "Yakamaro?"

"Benichio…" He coughed weakly. "I'm glad… You're alive…" He closed his eyes. "And now… I am free." He completely faded away.

"How interesting." Szayel walked up behind her.

"So this is your true form?" Benitenchio looked at him.

"Yes. Now I will be leaving." He laughed. "I have a few things to investigate." He started walking and laughed.

"Wait!" Benitenchio frowned. "You're just going to leave me now?"

"Of course." He looked over his shoulder. "I'm free as well…. And well I don't want to deal with soul reapers. I am an arrancar after all." He laughed.

Benitenchio frowned but froze. The warm feeling in her chest was beginning to fade… and at the same time Szayel began to fuzz.

"What?" He looked at himself and then disappeared.

"Szayel?" Benitenchio frowned and walked over to her zanpakuto. She reached down and picked it up.

It seems I was a little hasty. Szayel's voice grumbled.

Benitenchio started laughing. "Really… You're an idiot." She shook her head. "And don't think you'll be able to leave me so easily."

"Shut up." He grumbled as she allowed him to change back into his little form. "It seems like our partnership isn't over…"

"Yeah I noticed that." Benitenchio started walking. "You know... I wonder if that was Shiki."

Szayel froze from his pacing on her shoulder. "I wonder… I wasn't able to use my release form… Which makes me wonder… What would happen if you reached Ban kai."

"Ban Kai huh?" Benitenchio smiled. "I see…. So we've got a lot to tell the others. And hey I was the first to reach Shiki." She started laughing.

"Yes…" Szayel frowned. "We need to figure out how you did it though… So we can do it again."

"You just want to be big again."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I guess." Benitenchio laughed. "Come on, let's go find the others. We need some good news."

"Don't expect that this means you can stop working to control your barriers." He smirked at her.

"Oh shut up." She shook her head. "Partner." She laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

Mamoru looked over as Hikari led the way towards a training spot. Apparently they used to come a lot together to train, but he couldn't remember. It was beginning to annoy him. Just the other day a young soul reaper had asked him the directions to one of the squads, of course Mamoru couldn't give him the correct directions.

"Come on!" Hikari called out.

"Calm yourself." Mamoru smiled.

"You need to train more." Hikari called over her shoulders. "You're falling behind. That annoying Benitenchio was bragging just yesterday."

"She might have been bragging but she couldn't show us." Mamoru laughed but it turned hollow as Hikari shot him a glare.

"You're not taking this seriously." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you realize that it is important that you gain shiki? You can't raise in the ranks unless you get to shiki for one, but you also won't be able to challenge more formidable opponents without a shiki."

"I'm aware." Mamoru chuckled. "But no need to stress." He patted her shoulder. "Now come on." He took the lead.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Hikari was smiling now as she jogged up next to him.

He froze. "I guess not." He let her take the lead and just began to watch the scenery pass by. And soon he was seeing something different.

"Come on Momo-Kun!" A younger Hikari called out as she ran through rukion district. She wore a simple soul reaper's outfit, without the red bow, and had a simple zanpakuto tied at her waist. "Isn't this great?!"

"Calm down." Mamoru scrambled after her. He was a lot shorter now. "We don't want to get separated from the others." He looked over his shoulder where a group of young soul reapers followed.

"We won't!" Hikari was grinning. "Now come on!"

Mamoru sighed but sped up until he was running side by side with her. Soon they arrived at a large clearing where a tall man with short silver white hair wearing a captain cloak stood. He was talking to a man with long brown hair.

"Captain the first trainees are here." The brown haired man said.

"Right." The captain turned towards Hikari and Mamoru. "Only two?"

"THe others will be here soon!" Hikari grinned.

"Right." He folded his arms and seemed to glare down at them. Hikari took a step back almost hiding behind Mamoru.

"Captain you're scaring kids again." The brown haired man shook his head.

"Shut up Eishima!" The captain frowned. A moment later the rest of the trainees came running in. "Right. I'm Captain Muguruma and this is my fourth seat Shinobu Eishima. Today you are going to fight against your first hollow."

All the students began to whisper to each other. "SHUT UP!" Captain Muguruma yelled at them all. Everyone turned silent.

"Where is the hollow?" Mamoru asked in the silence.

Captain Muguruma frowned down at him and then shook his head. "Come on." He started walking. Everyone followed until they heard a hollow call. "There is your hollow." He pointed to where a hollow with a long neck and a scorpion tail. "Go get it." He waved his hand. "Work together."

"Captain." Eishima frowned. "That one might be too advanced."

"They'll be fine." Captain Muguruma waved his hand. "Now off you go."

"Let's go Hikari!" Mamoru drew out his own zanpakuto. He charged into the clearing and was shortly followed by the rest of the trainees.

"Momo-Kun!" Hikari's voice drew him out of his thoughts. "We're here." It was the clearing where they had fought their first hollow.

"I recognize this place."

"Really?!" Hikari perked up.

"This is where we fought our first hollow." Mamoru looked around. "So long ago."

"Almost a hundred and fifty years ago." Hikari sat down on a rock. "We were so young back then."

Mamoru smiled. "We sure have grown… Now then." He pulled Nnoitora out. "Why don't we train?"

"Sounds good to me."

Hurry up. Nnoitora complained. If Szayel is correct I can get to my true size again. I'd love to torment Grimmjow with that! He laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Mamoru spun Nnoitora slightly in a flair. "Come at me Hikari."

"Let's see if you've improved at all." Hikari shot at him.

The two clashed back and forth for a while, at least until she was breathless. Mamoru felt fine. He thought of Ayuma saying he healed faster. Does that mean I don't get worn out as easily? "Hey Hikari can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what do you need?" She stretched.

"Cut me." He held out his arm.

"What?" She frowned. "Have you gone crazy?!"

"I'm testing something out." Mamoru set Nnoitora down. "Will you please just cut me. It doesn't have to be bad and it doesn't need to take my arm off, in fact I would prefer not to lose my arm." He smiled.

"I'm not going to cut you." Hikari yelled at him. "You're my brother."

"Will you please just cut me." Mamoru sighed. "I'll be fine."

"I'll cut you." A voice laughed.

Mamoru spun, grabbing Nnoitora up in a quick motion. Yoshida stood a little away and was grinning at them. "Yoshida?" Mamoru asked.

"That's my name." He laughed. "And I'm here to kill you."

"Yeah not going to happen." Mamoru shot towards the man. He swung Nnoitora down and Yoshida shifted his arm into a blade to block.

I forgot how interesting it is to fight this guy. Nnoitora laughed.

"I thought you wanted someone to cut you?" Yoshida laughed.

"Not you." Mamoru hissed and swung his blade in a quick motion. The man's leg, where Mamoru had aimed, easily blocked as a blade. "You really annoy me?"

"WHy because you can't kill me? But I can kill you."

Mamoru gasped as pain flooded down his side. A snake like blade had formed out of the man's side and attacked him. Mamoru stumbled back a little and Hikari caught him. Mamoru took a few steadying breaths and then the pain faded. He looked down to see a blood stain, but only a small scratch.

"Mamoru!" Hikari gasped.

"Looks like Ayuma was right." Mamoru smiled. "As much as I hate you Yoshida but thanks for providing proof!" Mamoru shot back into the fight, ignoring his well being. If I heal then the best way to kill this guy is to go straight for the kill.

"Not bad." Yoshida's body shifted as he avoided Mamoru's attack, his left arm turning paper thin and waving in the air like a flag.

Mamoru glared and sliced again, not making much of an effect. He felt a blade skim over his chest but ignored the pain as he swung again.

Aim for the guy's heart! Nnoitra yelled.

"I'm trying." Mamoru hissed.

Suddenly Yoshida sprang away. A golden plank hit the ground where he had been a moment before. "Darn it!" Hikari cursed. She had her hands out as if she had been chanting a spell.

"Stay out of this reaper." Yoshida hissed.

"Bakudo-." Hikari started to yell out but Yoshida sprang towards the forest before she could finish her Kido spell. "Coward." She hissed.

"So Kido is his weakness." Mamoru sighed.

"Mamoru your wounds!" Hikari rushed towards him.

"I'm fine." Mamoru looked at his body. Most of his wounds were already disappearing. A few still trickled blood. "Hey Hikari can you start teaching me some Kido?"

She frowned at him. "I would except you would end up blowing off your eyebrows again."

"Wait what?!" Mamoru frowned.

"Last time I tried to teach you a simple kido spell it blew up in your face and left you with one eyebrow." She smirked. "But we can try again if you want the same results."

Mamoru frowned. "Maybe not…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" She frowned.

"Yeah." Mamoru patted her head. "Why don't we go back to training." She looked him up and down before sighing and nodding. Mamoru got back into his fighting stance. I can still feel pain, I do need to remember that. He thought to himself before swinging towards Hikari.


	33. Chapter 33

Ayuma sat by Poi's grave. She had been coming there more and more often. Especially as she remembered more and more. Ayuma closed her eyes and let the memory flow over her.

"Big sister Ai! Big sister Ai." Poi leaned over her as she woke up. "Come on."

"Poi." Ayuma sat up. The shack they lived in was small but cosy. Ayuma sat up and rubbed her face. "What time is it?"

"Five." Poi whispered. "But we have to hurry!"

"I know." Ayuma yawned and sat up. "Let's go."

Poi grinned and took her hand. The two quickly headed to the market where Ayuma was first in line to buy the sweet bread that was being sold that one day.

Tears rolled down Ayuma's face as she thought of Poi. The more she remembered Poi the worst she felt to think of the child dead.

"Ayuma…"

Ayuma jolted up at the voice. She spun around and found a man standing there. He had messy blue hair and bright blue eyes. She frowned as she watched him walk closer.

"I know you…" Ayuma whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah." He looked past her at the grave and walked up next to her and crouched down. "Hey Poi."

"Haku." Ayuma whispered.

"So you do remember me?" He stood up and looked at her. He was a little taller than Ayuma.

"Sort of." Ayuma looked at his face. "I know I know you… I know your name is Haku… I…"

Haku smiled. "You've sure grown Ayuma." He patted her head. "But you are still the little sister I remember."

A smile came to Ayuma's face naturally. "Haku."

He grinned. "I've missed you Ayuma… It's been a long time." He reached down and hugged her. "Oh Ayuma!"

Ayuma wrapped her arms around him. "Haku! I…" She rested her head against his chest. "I wish I could remember."

"It's okay if you don't." Haku held her close. "Because as time goes on you will come to remember."

"Haku." Ayuma pulled away and smiled at him. "You were my brother…?"

"I am your brother." He smiled. "You, me Poi and the twins… You probably don't remember them."

"No I do!" Ayuma smiled thinking of the blond haired twins from her memories. "

"Chi and Yang." Haku nodded. "Those two… were sweet…. But Poi…" Haku smiled. "He doted on you. I always thought he was your favorite."

"Poi." Ayuma looked at the stone. "How.." She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Ayuma." Haku took her hand. "I'm sorry about leaving you all these years." He tightened his hold on her hand. "I should never have left you."

"Haku?"

He smiled. "But I promise now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to protect you. That's all that's important. I'll protect you always." He pulled her into a hug. "We will stay together for now on… You and me… We only need each other."

"Haku?" Ayuma rested her head on his chest. "I… Haku listen I have to talk to you about that." She pulled away and took a step back. "I have… a lot going on."

Haku frowned. "Ayuma you and I only have each other."

"I have other people who care about me to." Ayuma sighed as she thought of Miuri, Benitenchio and Mamoru. "Besides I still have to figure out everything with my memories. There are more memories that I am missing besides memories of you. And I have responsibilities."

"You mean as a soul reaper." Haku frowned. "Ayuma I never liked you working for those people! It is their fault that Poi died! THey…" He growled. "Ayuma leave and come with me!"

"Haku-."

"Really Haku is that how you plan on convincing her to come with us?" The voice sent chills down her back. She looked over Haku's shoulder to see Maruto standing there and leaning against a tree.

"Maruto." Ayuma tensed.

"Back off Maruto." Haku growled. "Ayuma is my sister, I don't want you coming anywhere near her."

"She was my teammate." Maruto chuckled.

"Haku?" Ayuma pulled away and backed away from Haku. "Why? You?"

"Calm down Ayuma." Haku took a step towards her but Ayuma continued to back away.

"You're one of them?" Ayuma shivered. "Haku? Why?"

"Listen Ayuma." Haku took another step and then suddenly jumped away. And then Mamoru was standing there, his blade right where Haku had been. "You."

"Mamoru?" Ayuma whispered.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked. "Ayuma?"

"I'm fine." Ayuma said moving closer to Mamoru.

"Ayuma…" Haku whispered. "You choose him?"

"Haku.. I don't know why you are working with them… But they-."

"I did it so I could get power." Haku glared at Mamoru. "You get away from her! Now!"

"I'm not leaving her side!" Mamoru hissed. "I'm not letting you anywhere near Ayuma!"

Haku growled. Ayuma gripped Mamoru's shirt. Haku seemed hurt as he saw her but just continued to glare at Mamoru. "This is going to end."

"Stop being a whimp." Grimmjow whispered.

Ayuma glanced down at him in her pocket. He looked ready for a fight, but Ayuma… Ayuma looked towards Haku. My brother… Why? She looked at Mamoru who looked about ready to kill Haku and Maruto. What do I do?


	34. Chapter 34

Mamoru frowned as he watched the two men. The blue haired speedster and the fake soul reaper who could summon the dead to fight for him. He wasn't sure how to fight the two. Especially since both seemed intent on Ayuma, who seemed distracted. "Ayuma." He whispered.

"I…" She looked at her feet. She was shaking.

Mamoru glared at Haku. "You're not taking Ayuma anywhere." He pointed Nnoitora at Haku. "Leave now or I promise I will hurt you."

Just fight! Nnoitora sounded eager.

"Haku." Ayuma whispered. Her eyes darted towards the gravestone near them.

Haku frowned. "Ayuma please come with me." Haku held his hand out. "I'm your brother."

"She's not going with any of you." Mamoru held his other arm in front of Ayuma, keeping Nnoitora pointed at Haku. "Now leave or fight."

"Fine." Haku drew a knife out. "Ayuma is my sister. Not yours. And I'm not going to let another soul reaper separate us!" He moved forward at an incredible speed.

Mamoru blocked the knife. He noticed Ayuma jump. She needs to snap-. She drew Grimmjow and blocked another blade, from a man who looked a lot like Maruto. Mamoru remembered Chio mentioning Maruto controlled his brother.

"Maruto leave Ayuma out of this!" Haku growled.

"I have no intention of hurting her." Maruto grinned and his eyes seemed to track Ayuma. His eyes glowed slightly with an emotion Mamoru had seen in lots of people, lust.

"You're not touching her!" Mamoru growled and kicked Haku.

Maruto chuckled. "Always the big hero aren't you Mamoru? You just have to be the one to protect everyone. Of course that didn't work out so well last time." He smirked. "Besides Ayuma doesn't need your protection."

"Maybe not, but I'm still not letting you anywhere near her creap."

Maruto frowned.

Mamoru ducked as Haku swiped at his face with extreme speed. Mamoru grabbed his leg and threw him against a tree and then hurried at Maruto. Glancing over at Ayuma she noticed that she was holding her own, but she seemed distracted.

Maruto drew out his own zanpakuto and blocked Mamoru. "You are really annoying. When I learned you were one of us I was really annoyed." Maruto grumbled. "But I didn't predict you growing so close to Ayuma."

"Stay away from her." Mamoru growled. "She's not joining you. And neither am I!"

"Oh she will." Maruto smirked. "She's one of us."

"She's not." Mamoru had to jump back as Haku's knife blade almost stabbed him. Sure he could heal, but he wasn't sure he could heal fast enough if the blade pierced his heart. And he wasn't thrilled about testing that out.

Don't back away! Nnoitora yelled in Mamoru's head.

I kind of have to! Mamoru yelled back. He swung his blade and blocked Maruto's blade but then was kicked in the gut by Haku and went stumbling. Darn it I can't fight these two at once. He glanced towards Ayuma. She was still holding her own but now Maruto was heading towards her. No! Mamoru's blade began to vibrate. What?

"Goodbye soul reaper." Haku growled walking towards Mamoru with his blade held tightly in his fist.

"You're the one to die." A voice spoke. A tall man wearing a white outfit and white eye patch stood behind Haku suddenly. He had a large axe like weapon in his hand resting against his shoulder. The smirk was familiar to Mamoru.

"Nnoitora?" Mamoru asked.

"Hey there partner." He smirked. "Go save the weakling I'll deal with this guy."

"Right." Mamoru grinned and started to run towards Maruto while Nnoitora sliced at Haku.

Maruto spun and dodged Mamoru's blade. "You!" Maruto hissed.

"No more ganging up on me." Mamoru smirked.

Maruto growled and then snapped. A man with short green hair lunged out of nowhere at Mamoru. While Mamoru was slicing the man in half Maruto was running away, followed by his brother.

"Ma-Mamoru…" Ayuma stood there breathing heavily.

"They got away." Nnoitora said walking up behind Mamoru.

"Nnoitora?" Ayuma gasped.

"Not bad partner." Mamoru grinned and looked at the tall man, surprisingly the man was only a few inches shorter than Mamoru. "Also… What is with the spoon hood?" Mamoru smirked.

"Shut up." Nnoitora grumbled and looked away. "Should we go after them?"

"No." Mamoru sighed. "That Haku guy moves too fast."

"Haku…" Ayuma whispered.

"Ayuma." Mamoru rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She pulled away slightly and walked over to the stone and crouched down next to it.

Mamoru sighed and then watched as Nnoitora shrunk down to his mini form again. The little spirit started cursing under his breath and grumbling. Mamoru shook his head and leaned against a tree to watch Ayuma as she said goodbye to the stone.


	35. Chapter 35

Benitenchio kicked Miuri. The girl went flying and Mamoru caught her. "No need to be so aggressive." Mamoru said.

"We both reached Shiki when we were fighting." Benitenchio folded her arms over her chest. "So that is the best bet."

"She's right." Miuri walked over and picked up Ulquiorra's blade. "And I need to get stronger."

Mamoru sighed. "Alright."

"Is Ayuma coming?" Miuri asked getting into her fighting position.

Mamoru looked down and Benitenchio frowned. "What do you know muscle head?"

Mamoru glanced at the ground. "She's going through alot right now."

"Tell us." Benitenchio folded her arms over her chest.

"Chio…" Mamoru sighed. "I don't think-."

"Spill it." She glared at him.

"Fine." Mamoru shook his head. "You weren't there but Miuri and I met a man the other day, the one with blue hair Haku." Mamoru looked at Miuri and she nodded. "Ayuma ran into him yesterday."

"So?" Benitenchio frowned. "What is the deal with that""

"She recognized him from her memories. Turns out that the guy is her brother. And now they are enemies."

"Oh." Miuri whispered. "Poor Ayuma."

"I don't see the problem." Benitenchio frowned. "He's the enemy, as simple as that."

"Chio." Mamoru looked shocked. "You don't understand. He's her family. She might have to kill him. Though personally I would rather do it for her." He whispered the last part under his breath. "If it was Hikari who was my opponent I don't think I would be able to." He actually looked troubled for once.

"If my sister was our opponent I would probably leave and go work with her." Miuri nodded. "Don't you understand that Chio?" Miuri asked.

Benitenchio looked at them. She really couldn't. Maybe that was because she had no memories of having people she cared that much about. Sure she had friends, in fact just that morning she had remembered a girl named Ruka that had been there when Benitenchio had received her first zanpakuto. Ruka had died in battle with a hollow a year later. Benitenchio could remember that as well. People died, there was no avoiding it.

"I still don't see what the problem is." Benitenchio finally said. "Is Ayuma going to betray us?"

"I don't think she will." Mamoru said. "But I don't think she wants to be around others right now. I say we give her a few days to be on her own."

"Fine." Benitenchio shrugged.

I really don't understand these emotions your friends are having. Szayel said through their link.

Neither do I. Benitenchio admitted to him. If someone is your enemy then they are your enemy. And if they betrayed you then all the more reason to fight and possibly kill them.

Exactly. Szayel said.

We'll have to keep an eye on Ayuma. Benitenchio didn't feel guilty at all. Instead she went back to fighting with Miuri and yelling at Mamoru to be tougher on her.


	36. Chapter 36

Miuri looked at the selection of apples. She would glance up every now and then in search of Hana. But to no avail. The girl was on break apparently. "Hey." Hana said walked up behind Miuri. "What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to say hi. I promised Mamoru I'd swing by and check in."

"I'm doing good. How's he doing?" Hana sounded worried.

"Good. He's been busy training. He had to help his captain train today." Miuri smiled. "He really wanted to come see you."

"Thanks." Hana smiled. "Guess that means your training on your own today."

"Yeah." Miuri chuckled. "Chio is off on a mission and I have no idea about Ayuma… She's been going through something recently."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she will be." Miuri nodded.

Hana smiled. "You know, I'm surprised that you are training. Not taking the day off?"

"No." Miuri smiled. "I'm determined to get stronger."

"You definitely look stronger." Hana looked Miuri up and down. "I'm impressed. And I'm sure Mamoru is proud of you."

"Thanks." Miuri smiled. "I've had to tell my family I've been working out. It's the only thing that would explain what all my time away from home." Not to mention the muscles she was gaining. It was surprising how fit you could become from just swinging a blade around.

Hana smiled. "Good luck with your training."

"Thanks." Miuri picked up an apple and tossed a handful of coins to Hana. "See you." She turned and walked out, humming to herself. Miuri smiled as she bite into the apple. Want any? She asked Ulquiorra.

I'm fine. He answered. I don't' need as much food to sustain me.

OKay. Miuri really loved their ability to communicate via their minds. It was useful. Miuri headed towards the park and finished her apple right as she got there. There were tons of people running around and playing with frisbees and soccer balls. I don't know if we will be able to train here…

Where will we be going? Ulquiorra asked. Soul society is the only place that is really safe for you to fully train.

I guess. Miuri sighed. Actually wait! I think I know one place! Miuri quickly sped up and kept running. The clearing she was looking for wasn't very large but it was also a great place for training. Chio had shown it to her once before. Miuri had almost forgotten it existed. "Here we are!" Miuri slid Ulquiorra out of her bag.

"Not too bad." Ulquiorra looked around. "Doesn't look like anyone will be coming and interrupting our training session here."

"Exactly." Miuri grinned and allowed Ulquiorra to shift into his blade form. She took a deep breath and then fell into position. She swung the blade a couple times and then fell into the normal positions that she had gotten used to. Chio and Mamoru had taken great care in showing her how to practice on her own. She had engraved all the different strikes and slices into her brain and muscles. It felt… natural.

Miuri lost track of the time she spent training but before long she was breathing heavily and sweating. She stabbed Ulquiorra into the ground and stretched her arms above her head. I think I'm improving.

You are. Ulquiorra answered. It was really nice that they could communicate through their minds. But you still have a long way to go.

I know. Miuri sighed and gripped Ulquiorra's handle.

"Lonely?"

Miuri spun. Maruot and Zido stood there watching her. Neither were in any kind of aggressive position. Miuri on the other hand was ready to fight, Ulquiorra pointed at them. "What do you want?"

"Where is Ayuma." Maruto asked. "I haven't been able to find her."

"Like I would tell you." Miuri hissed.

"Zido." Maruto waved a hand. "Want to help me?"

Zido shrugged and waved a hand. Miuri sliced out as she saw a future shadow. Her jacket dropped lifelessly. Miuri felt a little bad that the jacket had been destroyed but it was that or death. Zido smiled. "Not bad. Looks like you got the hang of your powers."

"I have no intention of joining you."

"I don't care about you." Maruto hissed. "Where is Ayuma!"

"Maruto." Zido moved in front of Maruto. "Don't let your personal feelings affect this. Girl." Zido looked at Miuri. "You have been chosen. You have more power than any other human. You deserve to be with those like you. Us."

"You attacked my friends and I."

"Because you wouldn't listen otherwise." Zido smiled. "Plus we were curious about what powers you had. But we will attack in full force if you fight against us… But it would be a shame."

"And why would I want to join you?" Miuri tensed as much as was physically possible.

"Because you are one of us."

"No I'm not." Miuri frowned. "I don't just attack people. I don't treat those without powers as lesser begins. I don't know what you have planned and i don't care! I'm not joining you!"

"Very well." Zido sighed. He reached into his pocket and then pulled out a knife. Then he threw it. To Miuri's shock the knife jerked and moved in an unnatural arc as it swerved to hit her.

Block. Ulquiorra said.

I know! Miuri blocked the knife over and over again as it furiously tried to kill her. Zido just watched calmly. Ulquiorra! Miuri was scared. SHe stood no chance at surviving. She was having a hard enough time with the one. Someone.

Calm down. Ulquiorra's voice reassured her. You can do this.

Miuri took a deep breath and then jumped to the left. A future shadow sliced at her and she avoided it. She continued to do this slowly working her way towards Zido. Maruto had seemed to-. Pain exploded up her back. Miuri dropped to the ground. A knife protruded from her shoulder.

"Did you really expect to beat us?" Maruto whispered into her ear as he twisted the knife, intensifying the pain. "You? A little weakling."

"Y-."

"Shut up." Maruto hissed. "The only thing you are good for is invoking my dear Ayuma's rage. I can't wait to see her face when she sees your body. It will be perfect."

Ayuma… No… Anger and pain. It was all Miuri could comprehend. She could hear Ulquiorra's voice but it sounded so far then… the knife was gone. Miuri opened her eyes to see a dark haired man standing over her. He had pale skin and bright green eyes. "Ulquiorra?"

"Are you alright?"

Miuri nodded weakly. "You…"

"Leave this to me." Ulquiorra moved with more speed than Miuri expected. His own blade swung down at Maruto while Miuri used her blade as a tool to stand up. Maruo drew out a zanpakuto to block Ulquiorra but she stood no chance. For one thing Ulquiorra was faster, and for another Ulquiorra didn't give him much of a chance to fight back.

Miuri touched her shoulder while Ulquiorra fought and flinched at the sticky blood she found there.

"Maruto enough." Zido's jacket wrapped around Ulquiorra and Maruto stumbled away. "Good bye for now. Don't expect we will forget this." The two ran away while Ulquiorra untangled himself.

"Ulquiorra?" Miuri slowly walked towards him. He finally finished untangling himself.

"I'm fine." He looked at her and then picked her up. "You need healing kido." WIth that he started running.

I guess I did it. Miuri thought weakly. We made it to Shiki… But I need a lot more training.


	37. Chapter 37

Benitenchio leaned against the wall and watched as Captain Unohana finished healing Miuri. A small Ulquiorra sat on Miuri's lap. Miuri looked exhausted, but at least some color was returning to her face. She could have been killed. Benitenchio watched as Mamoru fussed over the younger girl. He looked like a mother bird. And yet Ayuma wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Benitenchio. Szayel's voice warned. She didn't listen as she spun and stormed out. Really. Benitenchio what do you plan to do? Go hunt those two down and kill them yourself? For one thing you can't find them, for another.

"Shut up!" Benitnechio growled and rounded a corner into squad five's area.

Oh. Szayel turned silent.

"AYUMA!" Benitenchio stormed into Ayuma's squad area. A few soul reapers jumped out of her path as she found Ayuma's door. She slammed open the door and found Ayuma sitting on her bed looking off out a window. "Get up!" Benitenchio grabbed the front of Ayuma's shirt.

"Chio?" Ayuma looked shocked.

"Shut up!" Benitenchio punched Ayuma, right out the door. The soul reapers who had been standing around scattered as Ayuma went flying past them. Benitnechio stormed after Ayuma. "GET UP!"

Ayuma stood up shakingly. A little blood was rolling down her lip. Grimmjow scrambled out of Ayuma's pocket and ran towards Benitenchio. He looked excited for a fight, but he stood no chance as Benitenchio kicked him out of the way. "Grimmjow!" Ayuma looked towards her partner in shook.

Good emotion. Benitenchio picked Grimmjow up. "You care about this guy?" She waved him in Ayuma's face.

"Let him go Chio!" Even as she said those words she seemed to grow tired and weak.

"Come and get him!" Bentenchio spun and started running. Every few minutes she would look over her shoulders to see if Ayuma was following. She was, but she didn't look very energetic.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Grimmjow roared from her hand.

"Shut up." Benitenchio sped up a little. She didn't stop running until she was in a clearing outside of the soul society's man area. She turned to see Ayuma gasping for breath. "What is wrong with you?!"

Ayuma looked down at her feet. "Chio…"

"If I was the enemy I wouldn't have kept running! I would have just killed Grimmjow! Would you just stand there while he was killed?!"

"I-."

"And what about Miuri? She almost died!"

Shock registered on Ayuma's face but it faded a moment later. "I-."

"Would you have just stood there?!" Benitenchio threw Grimmjow at Ayuma's face. Ayuma just flinched as he nailed her in the nose. She did catch him at least.

"Chio I'm sorry I-."

"Get off your butt! So what if your brother is the enemy? So what if you're the only one without shiki! Get off your butt and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Leave me alone Chio!" Ayuma yelled back. "You… You don't know what it's like!"

Benitenchio smirked. Come on! She held out Szayel in his sword form. "Really? I think you're just an idiot."

"I'm not going to fight you Chio." Ayuma sighed.

"Too bad!" Benitenchio shot forward. Ayuma got Grimmjow into his blade form just barely. But Benitenchio's blow sent Ayuma flying. "Weak!" Benitenchio didn't give Ayuma a chance to to get up. She kicked Ayuma and sent her rolling. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're a part of this team and you need to stop acting like your world is ending!"

"I…" Ayuma looked at her feet as she slowly got up. "Chio I…"

"STOP IT!" Benitenchio shot forward and punched Ayuma straight in the face. She was breathing heavily now. "Ayuma come on!"

"I…" Ayuma froze. "CHIO WATCH OUT!"

"What?" Benitenchio felt a pin prick in her neck. She swayed and grabbed at her neck. She pulled out a small needle.

Benitenchio? Szayel sounded concerned as Benitenchio swayed slightly.

"Nice shot."

Benitenchio turned slowly to see Maruto and Zido walking towards them. Zido held a small blow dart gun in his hand. It had been Maruto who had spoken.

"Chio!" Ayuma caughted Benitenchio as she almost collapsed. "What did you do?!"

"Poison." Zido said calmly. "But don't worry it won't kill her. We are still giving her a chance to join us. Same goes to you."

"I'm not joining you." Benitenchio growled. She pushed Ayuma away as she stood up. "And I'm not letting you hurt Ayuma either."

"Chio…" Ayuma whispered.

"Fine then." Maruto waved a hand and a man who looked like Maruto walked in front of him. "I guess that means you'll have to die."

Benitenchio growled. Darn it! This is the worst time for them to attack… But I have to protect Ayuma…

Benitenchio you need to release me. Szayel ordered.

I would if I could… Benitenchio groaned. But I don't have enough energy to supply to you. Looks like we are just going to have to try to stay on our feet.

Your feet. Szayel corrected.

Oh shut up. Benitenchio glanced over her shoulder. Ayuma stood there, her face looking pale. "Ayuma! Go get help!"

"But!" Ayuma looked like she wanted to throw up.

"GO!"

"Nope." Zido said and then a nearby tree wrapped it's branches around Ayuma and held her in place. "Now then, join or die."

Benitenchio growled as she faced the man walking towards her. Darn it...


	38. Chapter 38

Ayuma struggled weakly as she watched Chio struggle to fight. No… Chio… She looked down at Grimmjow who lay at her feet. Grimmjow! She watched as Zido kicked Chio and she went sprawling out. No! Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Chio! Chio no! Ayuma struggled.

Maruto started walking towards Chio, his blade aimed at her chest.

NO! Ayuma felt something snap. Using all her strength she pushed forward. The branches holding her broke and she shot forward, grabbing Grimmjow. "NO!" She cut across Zido's upper left arm and he stumbled back with wide eyes.

Maruto blocked Ayuma's blade with his own, grinning. "There we go!"

Ayuma glared at him and then moved. She shot to the side and blocked Maruto's brother from hurting Chio. Maruto seemed shocked by this. He didn't realize Ayuma's power, her talent, allowed her to see everything. It was like there was a map in the corner of her view. Little blinking dots informed her where everyone was. Chio's position was marked with a light warm purple dot. Maruto's was a hard glowing brown dot. Zido's was a hard glowing grey dot. Strangely her blade was replaced with a little blue fuzzy dot and Chio's blade was a little silver fuzzy dot.

Ayuma moved quickly so she could slice out at Zido again. She moved herself so she was standing over Chio. I can't fight them on my own… There's three of them vs… Ayuma glanced at her blade. Grimmjow. She realized suddenly what she had to do. She wasn't sure if the others had done it just out of instinct, or maybe it was because they had a strong connection to their partners. She funneled her own energy into her blade. And as she did she watched the blue light on her personal map grow duller. At the same time behind her a new blue light formed.

"Not bad girl." Grimmjow's voice came from behind her. And then he shot out and attacked Maruto. Ayuma shot at Maruto's brother, keeping an eye on Zido. He was bleeding from one arm so she was sure he would be a lot more careful not. But that didn't mean-. She sliced out at an enlivened branch. It has a blurry brown dot on her map. As soon as she sliced the small branch person in half the dot faded away to nothing.

Ayuma glanced over to see Grimmjow hacking at Maruto. He was grinning widely as he was free to fight. Ayuma could see that his dot on her map was beginning to fade as well, and her sword was beginning to gain. It was a slow trickle. Ayuma had to focus to increase her energy back to Grimmjow's form. She needed his help, not him stuck in his blade form.

Ayuma spun and her unenlivened blade stabbed through Maruto's brother's chest. She watched as his eyes widened. But even as his eyes widened he seemed to smile.

"RUKO!" Maruto yelled. Ayuma turned to glare at him. Maruto frowned but moved away slowly. "This isn't over Ayuma… Especially not now that you are beginning to return to your true nature." He grinned. "I can't wait to see the end results of your journey." He blocked Grimmjow's attack. "And it seems I was right. Threatening your friends gets you."

"Don't come near my friends again." Ayuma hissed.

Zido was already gone and Maruto went running after her.

"Hey." Grimmjow glared towards her. "Why are you-." He stopped as Ayuma collapsed. She could see her energy quickly draining away from Grimmjow back to her sword. "Girl?"

"We need to get Chio to Captain Unohana." Ayuma felt like her body wasn't registering her orders.

"Stupid girl." She felt Grimmjow's arm lift her. He threw her over one shoulder, Chio already resting on his other. "You'll kill yourself if you fight to exhaustion."

Ayuma smiled weakly. "Wouldn't that be better for you?"

"I don't want to be stuck as a small fry forever." Grimmjow started running. "Now shut up and rest."

Ayuma nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on keeping the energy flow providing Grimmjow with his large form. So that is Shiki… She thought weakly. MY energy gives him life… I'll have to… tell the others… Her consciousness was beginning to fade. Maruto… I won't let you hurt my friends… I'm sorry Haku… I won't join you… I'm sorry. Her consciousness faded.


	39. Chapter 39

Benitenchio flinched as she lifted a cup to her lips. Even after a full day of rest her body was sore. Miuri was in a similar position. Ayuma leaned up against a tree, fast asleep. She had been like that, on and off, since Grimmjow had carried the two of them in.

Benitenchio looked up as Mamoru came walking up. He carried a tray of drinks and snacks. During one of her moments awake Ayuma had told them they needed to talk. So they now all sat in a secluded area to talk.

"Hey!" Mamoru smiled and sat in front of them. He set the tray down. "Ayuma!" He called out.

She jerked slightly and rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"We're going to have that meeting." Mamoru held a cup to her. Ayuma just shook her head and came over closer. "Right…"

"You okay?" Miuri whispered.

"Just tired." Ayuma took the cup but set it down. "Guys… There's something I need to say." They all looked at her. "I want to apologize. I … I was being stupid. And it almost killed Chio. I'm sorry."

Mamoru smiled and laughed. "Good to see you back to your old self." Ayuma just looked down.

Benitenchio was having a hard time understanding Ayuma. She had been pretty out of it during Ayuma's fight but she was sure she had seen it. A wild rage filled fury in Ayuma's face. It had been uncontrolled and… murderous. It didn't match with the Ayuma Benitenchio knew.

"I'm sorry…" Ayuma sighed again. "I… I shouldn't have let it get to me… But that's not all." Ayuma took a deep breath. "I figured out how we all reached Shiki."

Benitenchio sat up straighter. She had only been able to succeed once and she hadn't been able to figure it out again. "What?"

Ayuma nodded. "I… It's hard to explain… Give me a moment." She closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. "It's….It's like like they are a slinky."

"A slinky?" Benitenchio, Mamoru and Miuri asked at the same time.

"I'm offended by that." Szayel grumbled. "I am no slinky."

"Just let me continue." Ayuma sighed. "They are bound to our blades. They aren't the blades they are just bound… Their souls are bound to the blades. But we can bend the bond for a short period of time. By putting our own energy into the bond it allows it to bend just enough for them to be released from their prison." Ayuma sighed. "I don't know if there is a way to fully break the bond… at least not without killing ourselves."

"So that is how you did it?" Szayel hummed. "Interesting."

Ayuma looked at Grimmjow. "The longer we funnel our energy into the blade the longer our partners can stay out." Ayuma looked at her friends again. "At least that is what I've discovered during my fight."

"Are you sure?" Miuri whispered.

Ayuma nodded.

If what Ayuma says is true then that means I will lose energy every time I let Szayel aid me in fighting. I'll have to be careful about that. "I have something to say." Benitenchio got to her feet.

"Chio?" Ayuma asked.

"Good job Ayuma." Benitenchio smiled. "And thanks for saving my life." She chuckled. "Looks like that training of yours has finally paid off."

Ayuma smiled weakly. "Thanks Chio."

"Hey." Mamoru clapped his hands and smiled. "We should be celebrating." He waved a cup. "We did it." He laughed.

"Yeah we did." Miuri laughed. "But no alcohol for me." She took a cup of water. "But I will take those snacks."

"Sounds good." Mamoru laughed.

"You're all idiots." Benitenchio chuckled, but sat down with them and picked up a cup. "Pour me a glass muscle brain."

Mamoru chuckled. "Yeah Yeah."

"Hey Ayuma!" Benitenchio waved her hand. "Get over here and join us!"

"Okay." Ayuma chuckled. She walked over and sat down. "Can I have a cup?" She held out her hand. "Please."

"Here you go." Mamoru laughed.

Benitenchio leaned back and for the next few hours the four of them laughed, drank and ate. Ayuma seemed to lighten up and kept smiling. She even laughed. Benitenchio just watched her still confused at what she remembered from the fight.

"We should probably go get some rest." Ayuma sighed and stood up. She swayed slightly. "We have to figure out our next move tomorrow."

Miuri laughed. "You seem a little drunk Ayuma."

"Well I did drink a little too much." She chuckled. "Probably not my smartest plan." Ayuma sighed. "I 'll see you all tomorrow."

"One moment." A new voice spoke.

Benitenchio jolted up. She spun to see a man walking towards them. He wore a simple outfit of brown and grey. He had shaggy dark red hair and dark eyes. And he looked a lot like Kuenai. "Who are you?" Benitenchio growled and held out her hand to Szayel. He transformed into his blade form. Benitenchio still considered it HIS blade form despite what Ayuma had said. "What do you want."

The man sighed. "Hello… You can set him down." The man looked over at Ayuma. "We should all sit down." He pointed to the ground. "We need to talk now that I have found you again."

Benitenchio frowned and watched him. Who is he?


	40. Chapter 40

Miuri tensed as the red haired man looked at them. All four of them held their blades towards him but he didn't seem that concerned. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Now come on…. Can't you guys calm down?" He sighed and then sat down. "How much of your memories have been retrieved."

Miuri froze as Ayuma spoke.

"Who are you? What do you know about us?!"

"I promise I will answer everything after you sit down." He pointed to the ground. "All of you."

"No way!" Benitenchio hissed.

"Please." The man sighed. "And I promise… after you let me talk I will restore your memories."

"What?" Mamoru gasped.

"Now sit." He waved his hand. "Please." Ayuma was the first to sit down, followed by the others. Miuri looked at the others and then the man. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "You know I wasn't sure what was going to happen… When I first found you… I felt bad… It was my brother's fault that all of that happened." He shook his head.

"You're brother?" Mamoru asked.

"My brother's name is Kuenai… My name is Lee." He sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning. My-."

"Kuenai is your brother?!" Benitenchio growled. Miuri watched her. "That evil-!"

"Yes." Lee waved his hand. "That brother of mine really is… a jerk." He shook his head. "You could also call him evil. But he wasn't always like that." Lee shook his head. "Let me tell you my story… and please don't interrupt."

Miuri watched as Benitenchio grumbled but the other two seemed willing to listen. Is this guy our enemy?

"Kuenai and I were born in the rukion district. We were actually born as twins to a woman who was in love with a soul reaper. But she was abandoned by the soul reaper and died when we were young. The two of us only had each other. We traveled through the Rukon district barely surviving… and then we learned something. We were special. My brother… he could turn anything he wanted into a strong weapon. I saw him once use a tree branch to kill a hollow." Lee chuckled. "When we were young and innocent…. I couldn't figure out what made me special but Kuenai promised me that I was special.

As we got older and older we continued to seek out those like us… My brother was insistent on finding those like us and then we were going to destroy the soul society.. To get revenge for my mother and the life we lived." Lee shook his head. "It wasn't until I was older that I realized something… My brother was mad. So I left him. And while I was off on my own I learned what my power was. You see… I have the ability to bring dead souls back and connect them to objects… and the power to alter memories."

Lee looked at Ayuma, Mamoru and Benitenchio. "And then I found my brother. He had just finished killing a group of reapers and was going to take those who were like us and convert them to his side. I couldn't let him do that. So I took them somewhere safe… away from my brother. But you all had lost something precious. You had also lost comrades." Miuri noticed his eyes flick towards Ayuma. "You were all mentally hurt." He looked at Miuri. "Except you." He smiled. "You are a different story.

Anyways… I snuffed out your memories and sent you to the world of the living. Then I worked on finding you a new zanpakuto… That's when I found the four spirits floating around Hueco Mundo."

"So you're the one." Szayel grumbled. "So you should be able to turn us back to normal."

"No I can't." Lee said calmly. "I bound you to a sword.. I have no idea how to unbind you…. Especially since I also bound you all to your partners."

"What?" Miuri asked. "How?"

"When I sent the zanpakutos to you. The way I bound those former arrancars it was the fact that each of them would bind to the first person to touch the blade itself. I bound them so that no one would else would be able to…. And then I delivered each blade to the one I felt they belonged too…. It's hard to explain that part." He chuckled. "Anyways-."

"No way." Ayuma was the one to speak. "Why would you do all this? Why give us the zanpakutos? Why mess with our memories?! Why?"  
"Simple." Lee said calmly. "My brother needs to be defeated… And only those who are like us can… So I guess I'm doing the same thing as my brother. I'm creating my own little army." He looked at each of them. "I'm sorry but that is my decision… I'm selfish. But please… help me…"

"Can we have our memories back first?" Mamoru asked and stood up. "Then we will answer you."

"Very well." Lee nodded. "Let's get started then." He stood up. "Miuri you can stay sitting… This is a trip for the others to make."

"Okay." Miuri whispered and looked at the others.


	41. Chapter 41

Miuri watched as the other three laid out on the ground with Lee standing over them. Their zanpakuto partners were settled against a tree, along with Miuri and Ulquiorra. "Okay." Lee whispered and waved his hand over each of the three. Their eyes closed and a screen glowed over their heads. "What is that?" Miuri whispered.

"Their memories." Lee whispered. "For you to see."

The screen fuzzed for a moment and then stabilized. Miuri leaned forward and then watched as the screen showed a scene. It was a forest and there was thirteen people there. Miuri recognized Mamoru, Ayuma and Benitenchio… and Maruto. The others she didn't.

Standing next to Ayuma was a young boy with messy white hair and bright green eyes as well as a short green haired. A man with short black hair man stood behind Benitenchio and a woman with long pink hair and amber eyes and a woman with light brown spiked hair.

By Mamoru was a man with long black hair and dark green eyes and a woman with purple hair pulled up in a bun and pink eyes. A woman with long curly blond hair and blue eyes was standing at the lead.

"Lalie!" The green haired boy yelled out. "Hey Lalie!"

"Huh?" The lead curly blond haired woman turned. "What is it Iota?"

"When will Yaru be back?" The boy, Iota, asked.

"Not sure…" Lalie said.

"He could be in trouble." The long black haired man said. He shifted nervously on his feet. "What if he was hurt?"

"You're too nervous Naru." The purple haired woman rolled her eyes. "Yaru is the strongest of us."

"Hey." Benitenchio grumbled. "Just because he is squad one's member doesn't mean he's the strongest. I will admit he's stronger than you Tara."

THe purple haired glared at Benitenchio.

"Enough." The light brown haired woman said, not even looking at them. "Yaru is back."

At that moment a tall man with silver grey short hair and purple eyes came walking out. He was frowning.

"Yaru?" Ayuma stepped forward.

"No sign of the enemy. Come on." He glanced over at the black haired man standing behind Benitenchio. "Yakamoro I want you and Nalla to finish packing up the camp…. Akamura you can help too. The rest of you come here." The woman with pink hair and the white haired boy moved over to the rest of the camp. While everyone else moved over to Yaru. "We've been out here for a couple months and no sign. If we don't find anything else today we'll go back."

"But-." Ayuma turned silent as the others looked at her.

Mamoru leaned against the nearest tree. "And what about those disappearances?"

"There's nothing we can do. If we haven't found the trail now we never will." Yaru turned away. "Now let's go." He glanced over at the three he had told to finish cleaning up. "We're going now!"

"Coming!" The white haired boy, Akamura, yelled and ran up next to Ayuma. She smiled and rubbed the boy's hair. The team set out.

After a little Yaru stopped and looked around. "What is it?" Ayuma asked moving next to him.

"I thought I heard something."

Lalie started walking forward. "We're losing daylight." She laughed and then there was a loud crack and she collapsed, a large hole in her chest.

"Lalie!" Naru and Iota shot forward. Naru began to heal her wounds while Iota held up his zanpakuto protectively.

"Everyone down!" Yaru yelled and everyone else dived for protection. "Naru Iota get back here!"

"I can save her!" Naru yelled out. Another shot rang out and Iota was down.

"IOTA!" Ayuma went to shot towards the boy but Yaru grabbed her arm.

"It's too late." At Yaru's words another shot rang out and Naru was down. Ayuma flinched. "Everyone team up and flank the enemy." Yaru whispered. "Stay down under cover. The guys seems to be a sniper."

Everyone nodded and then split up into groups. The first group was Yaru, Ayuma, Akamura, Maruto and Nalla. The second group was Benitenchio, Yakamaro, Mamoru, Tora and Kima. The two groups split up and began to circle. The screen then turned and focused on the second group.

"I'm curious about our enemies weapon." Kima whispered.

"Shut up." Tora hissed.

"Wait." Benitenchio stopped. "Did you hear that?"She held up her hand. "Sounded like… a snap…" She looked around.

"What are you-." Kima was cut off as a knife jutted out of her chest. A man stood behind her with long shaggy brown hair and golden brown eyes. He smirked at them and then disappeared.

"Split!" Mamoru yelled.

Again the screen focused as Benitenchio and Yakamoro ran together. "What are we going to do?" Yakamoro yelled.

"Fight." Benitenchio growled and then spun and blocked a knife as a Tamoshi, Mikashi, and a woman with short purple hair and silver eyes walked up.

"Who are you?" Benitenchio growled. She held up her blade.

"Is that one?" Mikashi asked.

Tamoshi nodded. "Get them."

"Be careful Yakamoro." Benitenchio shot at Tamoshi but then was sent flying back.

"Benitenchio!" Yakamoro yelled and then charged at them. He swiped his sword at the woman who just grinned and then five other versions of her appeared around him.

"Can't kill me if you can't find me." The six identical women laughed walking around him.

"Stop playing and kill him." Tamoshi said as he walked towards Benitenchio who was slowly getting back to her feet.

"Don't order me around Tam!" One of the woman grumbled.

"Benitenchio watch out!" Yakamoro yelled and then stabbed one of the women. She disappeared and another one slashed out at him. He blocked and then spun and stabbed another woman. This time she gasped and the other four froze.

"Hara!" Tamoshi gasped.

Yakamoro slid his blade out of the woman's chest and let her drop. He turned towards Tamoshi. "You're next!"

Tamoshi glared and then smirked. "No you are."

"What?" A bolt of lightning shot through his chest. His eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground.

"Yakamoro!" Benitenchio gasped and stood up. Her eyes went wide.

"Weakling." a new man stepped forward. He looked very plain with his brown hair and brown eyes. The only odd thing about him was the lightning arcing between his fingers.

"I'll kill you." Benitenchio growled. "Suffocate them, Orrochioko!" Benitenchio's blade changed until it looked like a chain of blades all connected.

"Can I kill this one?" The lightning man asked, grinning.

"Try not to." Mikashi called out.

"You'll have to kill me if you want to stop me." Benitenchio smirked and her blade zig zagged with a life of it's own and twisted until it stabbed the lightning man in the back. At the same time Tamoshi stabbed Benitenchio in the back.

"Brother!" Mikashi cried out.

He drew his blade out of Benitenchio's back. "I didn't kill her, she's merely going to sleep." Tamoshi said. "Let's go collect the others." As he started to walk away the screen began to darken.

And then it was somewhere else entirely.

"Mamoru where are you leading us?" Tara was grumbling as they walked.

"To find the others… Hopefully we'll meet up with Yaru's team."

"So we're running." The woman grumbled.

"No we are regrouping." Mamoru whispered. "We don't know how many there are… We should have never split up."

"Fool." Tara whispered.

Mamoru stopped and glanced around then gasped as a fire suddenly started up in front of them. He stumbled back and drew out his zanpakuto. They glanced around and froze as four people came walking towards them. Kuenai, Yoshida, Zido and a man with blonde hair parted to one side, the other side of his head was bald.

Mamoru and Tara drew up their zanpakutos. Kuenai eyed Mamoru and nodded. "There is the second."

"Really?" Yoshida grumbled. "I wanted to kill that guy."

"Stop being an idiot." The blonde guy chuckled. "But I'll have fun burning that pretty hair off that woman."

"I'd like to see you try!" Tara shot at the fire man, dodging the fire ball he held in his hand and threw at her.

"Be careful!" Mamoru yelled as he clashed blades with Zido. "Tara!"

"Stop worrying about me!" She laughed and dodged another fireball but she wasn't able to dodge as a blade stabbed through her back… a blade that Yoshida had made from his hand.

"NO!" Mamoru jumped over Zido and ran towards Yoshida. The man just grinned and avoided Yoshida.

Suddenly Tara's body burst into flame and the blonde man laughed. "Burn! Burn! Burn!"

"NO!" Mamoru spun and stabbed his blade through the fire man's chest. "I won't let you desecrate her anymore!"

THe fire man just continued to laugh as he choked on blood.

"He's impressive." Kuenai smirked and then the screen turned dark.

Miuri froze as watched the screen. It was only then that she realized Chio and Mamoru were now sitting up. "You guys…" She whispered.

"I hated her.. But thanks for avenging Tara." Chio grumbled under her breath.

"It's not over yet." Lee whispered and looked at the screen. It began to buzz again. "We have one more to watch."

MIuri looked at Ayuma's body. "Ayuma…" She looked up and watched as Ayuma appeared on the screen. She moved through the trees with the boy Akamura, the leader Yaru, Maruto and the woman Nalla.

"I doubt she'll go down easy." CHio whispered. "I was wrong…"

Mamoru nodded.

Miuri looked between the two and then turned back to the screen. She really wanted to know about Ayuma's past.


	42. Chapter 42

Miuri watched as the leader, Yaru, led the way. He was keeping low and moving slowly. Ayuma and Akamura followed right behind them with Nalla and Maruto keeping an eye on their backs. Ayuma had her zanpakuto tightly gripped in her hand. It was strange seeing her holding a different zanpakuto from Grimmjow.

"Wait!" Yaru whispered and held up a hand. He waved his hand and slowly started forward again.

"What is it?" Ayuma whispered.

"I thought I heard something." Yaru paused again.

Ayuma stopped and closed her eyes. Her eyes jolted open. "Yeah.. I heard it too… There's someone ahead of us.. I'm sure." She whispered.

Yaru nodded and held out his blade. "Be ready to fight." After a few more steps a bullet flew but Yaru was able to dodged at the last second.

"Not bad." A voice laughed. A man reviled himself from a tree. He was young, probably fifteen or so, and had spiked red hair and bright blue eyes. "You're not as easy as those others." The boy smirked as he tossed a handful of rocks up and down in his hand. "So which of you should I target next?"

"You.. You're the one who killed Lalie, Iota and Naru?" Yaru hissed.

"If you are talking about those three soul reapers from earlier than yes." He laughed.

"How cruel." Ayuma hissed and moved in front of Akamura. "Yaru?"

"Got it." Yaru shot forward and the boy jumped.

"What?" The boy looked around but it was too late. He was no match for Yaru's Flash step. Yaru's blade slashed up and stabbed through the boy's chest. He gasped out.

"That is for Lalie, Iota and Naru." Yaru hissed in the boy's ear before allowing the man to drop to the ground. He landed down on the ground again. "That was easier than I thought." Yaru chuckled. "Come on let's go find the others."

"I doubt that was the only guy working with them." Nalla folded her arms over her chest as she started to walk. "We shouldn't let our guards-." She gasped out suddenly as a blade appeared in her chest. A man stood behind her with dark long brown hair that covered half his face.

"How pathetic." The man whispered. He sliced out the blade, cutting her in half, and then disappeared.

Ayuma, Yaru, Akamura and Maruto squared off with their backs together. "Where did he go?" Ayuma hissed.

"What is with these people?" Yaru growled. "Ayuma… Did you see it?" Ayuma nodded. "Maruto, Akamura go get the others. Ayuma and I will take this guy on."

"Got it." Akamura whispered. "Come on Maruto." The two started running at the same moment that Ayuma and Yaru shot towards a cluster of trees.

"Not so fast." A woman suddenly appeared blocking Maruto and Akamura's path. The woman had long black and white hair braided down her back. She held two blades, one in each hand.

"Yaru!" Ayuma slid to a stop and pointed her blade at the woman.

"Leave them, they can handle her together." Yaru continued to charge towards the trees but stopped. "He's gone."

"No I'm not." The brown haired man appeared next to the woman suddenly, his blade still dripping with blood.

"Did you check in with the boss?" The woman asked.

"The others have already taken care of the other group of them. They are on their way here to help us now. We've won."

"Don't think you have!" Akamura growled. "We will-." The boy was silenced as Maruto's blade took off his head.

"NO!" Ayuma gasped. She stood froze in place.

"Maruto!" Yaru hissed. "What are you doing?!"  
"Joining a winning team." Maruto turned and smiled at them. He smirked down at the boy he had just killed. "Not the best but I guess I could have him join my puppets."

"You really are ruthless Maruto." The woman laughed.

"How could you?" Ayuma growled. Her voice took on a dark tone.

"Ayuma…" Yaru whispered.

"One left." The brown haired man said calmly.

"You miss counted." Yaru smirked. "There are two of us." With that he charged at them, but the woman disappeared right as Yaru swung his blade. Maruto blocked.

"Really Yaru, you shouldn't be so quick to leave your last companion's side."

"Ayuma!" Yaru spun but no one was there. Ayuma just stood there glaring at Maruto. She jerked at his voice and nodded.

"We're taking you in Maruto!" She hissed and shot at Maruto.

"No… You aren't." Maruto smiled right as his blade and another stabbed through Yaru's chest. The woman reappeared, still in the same basic spot. It was one of her blades that was stabbing through Yaru's chest as well as Maruto's.

"NO!" Ayuma cried out right as the two blades were withdrawn from Yaru's chest. The man collapsed to the ground gasping. "Yaru…" Ayuma whispered.

"Now then." Maruto slid his zanpakuto into its sheath and turned to look at Ayuma. "It's time to talk Ayuma." He smiled. "You see you-."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ayuma moved with blinding speed with a full on rage expression. It seemed to even shock Maruto as he stumbled back.

"Calm down." The brown haired man teleported behind Ayuma and tried to grab her arm but Ayuma moved a second before and sliced out, cutting off his head. In a fluid motion she continued to run.

"Maruto go get the boss." The woman frowned. "I'll hold her off. We're going to need the others… She really is powerful…" The woman smirked and then disappeared.

Maruto nodded and took off running.

Ayuma stood for a second and then sliced out to her side. There was a clash of metal and the woman reappeared. "Wow." The woman chuckled. "How'd you know where I was?"

"You killed Yaru!" Ayuma sliced out again but was blocked by the second two. The two woman clashed back and forth, the black and white haired woman disappearing every now and then only to reappear as Ayuma found her again and again.

"I'm impressed." The woman hissed. "But there is no need to kill me we are-." She cried out as Ayuma darted to the side in a quick motion and sliced out to the side. The woman dropped and Ayuma stood there breathing heavily. Tears rolled down her face as she slowly walked over to Yaru and Akamura's bodies. "Y… Yaru…" She whispered weakly.

The man's eyes stared up at her blankly. She collapsed and started crying. "No… I… I'm sorry…. Yaru… I… Maruto…" She stood back up slowly. Her eyes full of rage again. "I'll kill him!" She took off running. She ran for a few minutes but stopped as Lee came walking towards her. "YOU!" She growled.

"You poor thing." Lee whispered. He had a sled behind him, Mamoru and Benitenchio's bodies on it.

"Mamoru… Benitenchio…" Ayuma gasped. "HOW DARE YOU!" Ayuma shot towards him swinging her blade. He blocked her calmly.

"Please calm down." Lee tried.

"Lee!" A boy whispered poking his head out from behind Lee. He had green hair pulled back into a small tail.

Ayuma faltered and Lee slammed a fist into her chest. She stumbled back weakly and then the screen fuzzed.

"What?" Miuri jumped as Ayuma suddenly sat up. She was crying still.

"Calm yourself." Lee walked over and rested a hand on Ayuma's shoulder. "You're safe right now." He smiled calmly.

"Akamura…" Ayuma whispered.

Mamoru reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder as well. "It's okay Ayuma." He smiled calmly. "We're okay now… You're fine now."

Ayuma just looked down at her lap, still crying.


	43. Chapter 43

Mamoru looked at Ayuma and then at Lee. "So who was that boy? Is he with you now?"

Lee looked down. "His name was Kaito. He died that day."

Ayuma jerked up. "What happened after it went dark?!" She glared at Lee.

Lee sighed. "A lot. My brother appeared and intended on taking all three of you with him." Lee looked Ayuma in the eyes. "He would have taken all of you and turned you to his side. Even you Ayuma. I'm sure he would have found a way. I couldn't get away… and then Kaito fought."

"You let that kid fight for you?" Benitenchio growled. "How could you?"

"I didn't intend to let him. Kaito had the power to freeze time." Lee looked at his feet. "Kaito froze their time to give us time to get away… but there was a man came out of nowhere, one I hadn't seen before and stabbed Kaito." Lee sighed. "Lee used his last breath to let us escape." He looked at Ayuma. "I know-."

"Why should we trust you?" Ayuma stood up. Her face was a mix of sorrow and rage. "You've already admitted that you are our enemies brother! You could have made up those images… You could have…" She was crying more now.

"I'm sorry." Lee looked at her. "I know you've had a hard life. I felt like it was a mercy to take your memories from you."

Ayuma flinched. "What do you know?!"

"I know a lot about all three of you. When I mess with memories I can see them myself." He looked down. "I'm sorry."

Ayuma slowly sat. Mamoru rested his hand on her shoulder. Ayuma… You poor thing. "So then you sent us to the world of the living? Why?"

Lee nodded. "After taking away your memories and helping patch you up I sent you all the karakura town where you could hide easily. You needed time to allow your powers to fully develop. If you developed them on your own then you wouldn't fall for Kuenai's tricks when you did meet him. I wanted you to be able to think for yourselves with your powers."

"And that is where we came in?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

Lee nodded. "It took me longer to get you all connected."

"Wait!" Benitenchio held up her hand. "What happened to our original zanpakutos? I don't remember mine breaking."

"I'm sorry. That's my fault." Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "While getting you out of there I had to leave your zanpakutos behind. I wouldn't be surprised if Kuenai broke them. Anyways. I bound the zanpakuto spirits to a bare blade and sent them to three of you. And while I was taking you to Karakura town I found Miuri." He looked at the youngest of them. "I spotted the power in you and figured you would be a good companion to keep the others surrounded too." He smiled.

"So now what?" Mamoru looked at Lee calmly. "Do you want us to go fight them now? I personally don't think we are ready myself."

"You are not." Lee nodded. "But you can work towards it. First off you need to train. You need to strengthen your bond with your partners." He looked at the former arrancars. "It is how you will be able to get to the next level of your strength of strength… And you need to work towards increasing your power usage. Try to use it daily. The more you use it the more it will become second nature."

"And then we fight?" Ayuma whispered.

Mamoru looked at her. She looked crushed.

"Yes." Lee nodded. "Before he destroys soul society."

They all looked up at him. Mamoru was the first to speak. "And what about you?"

"I will be doing my best to cripple his efforts in the background." Lee smiled. "I'm doing my best to keep him from recruiting more." He looked at Mamoru. "Mamoru… Take care of the others. They need a leader."

Mamoru nodded and looked at Benitenchio, expecting her to argue, but she just nodded at him. Mamoru looked at Lee. "I accept… But I expect for you to show up here and there and let us know what is going on."

Lee nodded. "Very well. But I can't get into soul society."

"Find us elsewhere then. Miuri lives in the world of the living and can get messages to us."

Lee nodded. "Very well."

"Okay." Mamoru turned to the girls. "I guess it's up to us now to work together." He smiled. "And we practice. For we are going to beat Kuenai and his people." He looked at Ayuma. "We're going to avenge our friends."

Ayuma smiled at him weakly.

Mamoru nodded. "We're going to beat Kuenai." He turned back to Lee. "So let's get started training."

Lee nodded.


	44. Chapter 44

Benitenchio sat on a bolder and took a deep breath. She listened to her own breathing and Szayel's breathing. The two of them were slowly working their way to being in sync.

"Benitenchio." Szayel said between his breathing. "How is this supposed to help?"

"We've already spent the last week forcing the shikai to stay as long as possible. I wanted to try something new." She kept her breathing calm and focused, trying to refind the pace of Szayel's breathing.

"I don't see how that is supposed to help."

"Each of us is trying a different method." Benietenchio said. "You were there when we agreed to it."

"Yes I was but this doesn't seem like you. It seems more like Ayuma's method."

"Maybe." Benitenchio sat silently. She remembered her whole life now… She had watched it all play out in her head. And one scene that had stuck was during their mission. THey had run across a hollow and Ayuma had ruthlessly killed it. She hadn't hesitated and she hadn't faltered. It didn't fit with her knowledge of the current Ayuma. "I don't know what Ayuma is doing to train but I do know that she won't be sitting calmly. We were wrong… Her and Grimmjow do make a good pair."

"You're thinking of what Lee showed us still?" Szayel said.

"Yes… and my memories." Benitenchio whispered. "Ayuma isn't what she always seemed."

"Maybe." The two fell into silence and synched breathing again. Benitenchio could feel the bond when she was like this. It was like a constant thump in his chest. A warm thumb that beat in sync with her own heart beat. She smiled slightly. After a week she could finally recognize it with little effort and concentration, and now she found it relaxing and comforting. She wasn't sure how she had lived without it before.

"Benitenchio." Szayel said slowly. "Did you hear that?"

Benitenchio nodded slowly and held out her hand. Szayel moved and she jumped up shifting him into his zanpakuto form. She looked around and narrowed her eyes.

See anything? Szayel asked.

No. Benitenchio loved that she didn't have to talk out loud anymore to communicate with him, at least not while he was in his zanpakuto form.

"Impressive." Tamoshi and Mikashi came walking out the shadows. "I didn't think you would sense us."

"You made noise." Benitenchio hissed.

"I see." Tamoshi nodded.

"Sorry brother." Mikashi whispered.

Tamoshi smiled at her before turning back to Benitenchio. "We've come for your final answer. Will you join us?"

"You know." Benitenchio smirked. "I remember our fight from before. Your people killed friends of mine."

"They were our enemies. They came to hurt us." Mikashi slid behind her brother.

"After you killed people." Szayel. She took a deep breath and then provided the energy. Szayel appeared next to her and held his own zanpakuto in hand.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Tamoshi looked a little shocked but only momentarily. "Mikashi stay behind me."

"Okay."

Tamoshi held up his hand and sent Benitenchio and Szayel sliding backwards by the force.

"Split." Benitenchio hissed and then jumped away. She had to concentrate on keeping Szayel provided energy. The two jumped to the side and Tamoshi frowned. He waved his hand and a couple rocks went flying at Benitenchio. She swung the blade and knocked away a few. She ducked below as a larger bolder flew over her head. She growled angrily.

Szayel was easily handling his own flying projectiles. Benitenchio provided him with a little more energy, she really didn't want to lose his added presence in this fight. At least right now Tamoshi's attention was divided. But she still had no idea what power Mikashi had. The girl was hiding behind her brother.

Benitenchio jumped over a log that flew at her and using it as a boost she launched herself at Tamoshi. He spun and caught her with his psychic power, freezing her in the air. She gasped as he lightly squeezed at her throat. "Goodbye." He said.

Benitenchio closed her eyes and felt at the bond. Strangely there was something new about it. There was a burning sensation. She felt at the bond tenderly and froze. She grinned and pushed energy into the new sensation. It strangely didn't require her to put very much. In fact it was less energy than she used for Shikai… It was like… Yeah it was like she only provided a little energy to unlock Szayel's former power.

Szyael seemed to realize at the same time as her and he smiled slightly. Szayel held his blade up. "Sip Fornicaras." Szyael's form changed quickly. In fact he looked more like his mini form now. Tamoshi took a step back as Szayel moved in a fluid motion and sliced at Tamoshi. His zanpakuto hit and a large gasp formed on Tamoshi's arm.

"Tam!" Mikashi rushed to her brother's side and touched his arm. The gash slowly disappeared.

"Interesting." Szayel smiled. "You know I think I will enjoy experimenting with you people."

Mikashi's face went pale.

"They are our enemy." Benitenchio walked over towards him, trying not to get too close in case Tamoshi aimed at them. "But I hope that doesn't mean me."

"Of course not." Szayel smirked. "I have already been observing you and learning much."

Benitenchio raised her eyebrow but shrugged. "Now then." She turned to Tamoshi and Mikashi. "Let's talk what we're going to do."

"Mikashi…" Tamoshi whispered. She hugged him tightly. The two suddenly went flying away, propelled most likely by Tamoshi's power.

"Well…. Let's go brag to the others." Benitenchio smirked. "Maybe we can convince the others we should be the leader."

Szayel looked at her and smiled. "It seems we are pretty advanced."

"It's cause we get along." She laughed and started walking. She turned off her energy to Szayel and a moment later he sat on her shoulder in his mini form.

"I would have prefered being in that form a little longer."

"Yeah well I didn't want to keep supplying my energy." She smirked at him. "But maybe later."

He just shook his head.


	45. Chapter 45

"Try again." Benitenchio groaned as Miuri stumbled away. She shook her head. "Come on." Mamoru was fighting with Ayuma a little off. Benitenchio glanced over and watched as Ayuma sent Mamoru flying with one of her hits. She smiled and then ducked and flipped Miuri over her shoulder. Miuri hit the ground and groaned. "Come on, you'll never reach Ban Kai at this rate." She glanced over at where the four arrancars stood watching them battle.

This time they had decided to try sparing while sending power to their partners. Benitenchio felt that the actual fighting while sparing was the best idea for reaching ban kai. Practice through real experience. "Miuri your attention is slaking.

"Well I'm trying to keep Ulquiorra supplied with energy." Miuri stood up and dusted herself off. She got back into position and charged again.

"It's not that hard." Benitenchio smirked.

"Not for you maybe." Ayuma called over. "You've already broken the gate to ban kai so it doesn't seem hard for you." Ayuma was stretching her arms as she walked towards Benitenchio. A moment later she went running and Benitenchio blocked. Ayuma sighed and jumped back. "Almost."

"We're slower when we are supplying energy." Mamoru rested a hand on Ayuma's shoulder. Benitenchio noticed the girl flinched slightly, her hand looking like it was about to swing and slice at him but she stopped herself in a moment.

"Benitenchio doesn't seem to have that problem." Miuri sighed.

"Well I am the best." Benitenchio smirked.

"Oh come on." Mamoru laughed. "I'm the leader remember."

"And I am the strongest." Benitenchio got into fighting position. "What do you say? Let's go?"

Mamoru smiled. "Winner gets to stay the leader."

"You mean become the leader." Benitenchio looked at the arrancars. "Shall we keep them out?

"Why not have real battle?" Mamoru looked at Nnoitora. "What do you say?"

"And how will that prove which is the stronger of you two?" Szayel asked. "

"He's right." Benitenchio nodded. She concentrated and felt at the bond between the two of them. She had realized she was beginning to recognize his feelings even as through the bond. He was feeling smug, well that was the best way to describe him currently.

"Sounds good." Mamoru nodded. He looked over at Nnoitora and nodded. His partner sat down, grumbling slightly to himself.

Benitenchio swung her blade slightly and then charged. Benitenchio swung and their blades collided. She smirked. "Not-."

Mamoru slid his blade so they were connected at their handles practically and he pushed. Benitenchio went stumbling back. But she caught herself. She noticed Szayel watching her calmly. She could sense his determination and curiosity.

Benitenchio shot back at him and swung her blade. Mamoru ducked and elbowed her backwards. Then he swung his own blade at her. Benitenchio held up her blade to block and went flying. She gasped as she slammed into a tree. It stung.

"You okay?" Mamoru called.

Benitenchio groaned and forced herself up. She rubbed her side and then froze. All feeling of annoyance was suddenly gone. It was replaced by… curiosity. She felt the itch of curiosity and turned to look. Her feet seemed to be connected to her emotion. Each time Benitenchio tried to tell herself she should stop and go back it seemed to be wiped away by a strong pull on her emotions. She continued to walk, feeling her energy flow slowly ebbing away. She knew she should keep up her energy supply to Szayel but it just didn't seem… important. She stopped seeing a man waiting for her. He had long red hair braided down his back and soft green eyes.

He turned and smiled at her. Benitenchio felt a strong pull to accept him. She felt… safe. No that's wrong, I shouldn't be trusting him! I don't even know him. Yet no matter how much she tried to talk herself out of it she kept walking towards him. And then a new emotion tugged at her chest. Love.

NO! Benitenchio finally stopped. Something about that false emotion seemed to break the spell.

"Oh come on Chio." The man took a step towards her. "There is no need to be so shy." His expression which a moment ago had seemed to be so warm and comforting now snapped into a crazed expression.

"Who are you?" Benitenchio hissed.

"My name is Piro." He smirked.

Benitenchio froze as watched him walk towards her.

Benitenchio. Szayel's voice spoke to her through the blade. She hadn't even realized that she had stopped supplying him energy. What are you doing?

I don't know. Benitenchio shivered as she felt the comforting feel again. But I think this guy is doing something to me. She felt her body relax while her mind seemed to scream at her to tense.


	46. Chapter 46

Benitenchio watched as Piro walked around her. "You really are amazing. I was sent to kill you you know." He chuckled. "But you are really amazing. You should join us."

"No way." Benitenchio flinched as her emotions seemed to be mixed up again. She was feeling… relaxed. "What are you doing to me?"

"Oh that? It's just my talent? Do you like it?" He leaned in close to her.

Attack! Szyael yelled. Benitenchio wanted to but she felt… so relaxed… so calm. Chio stop hesitating!

"Now then Chio." Piro walked a bit off. "Let's talk about what is going to happen. Not that I mind controlling you and your emotions but it will get a little exhausting. So you are going to come willingly and come to accept it. You will be a part of our team and you will be my girl."

Anger and acceptance battled for control. Benitenchio wanted to punch the guy in the face, but his power wasn't letting her. "I- don't- want- to." The words were difficult to force out.

Chio what is with you? Szyael complained.

"Shut up Szaz!" Chio yelled.

"Szaz?" Piro frowned. "Who is that?"

Chio felt a tug of trust at her emotions. "My partner, in my zanpakuto." Chio now wanted to punch herself. She really didn't like this guy.

"Hm. I don't like that." Piro frowned. "Throw it away."

Chio tried to keep herself from throwing Szyael away but the trust she felt for Piro right now made her throw the blade away. The last thing she heard from Szyael was a grunted No.

"Much better." Piro moved behind Chio and wrapped his arms around her. "Perfect. I love it." He laughed. "You really are so wonderful. I think our leader will be very happy with you once you come to accept it."

No…. Benitenchio groaned. No! I have to… I have to stop this! Szyael! Szyael please…. I need to stop this! I don't want to join them! I don't want to work with them! Enough! She struggled. But Piro's power wasn't letting her move or struggle.

"Chio you really are something." Piro chuckled. "And we're going to prove it to the boss by having you kill a soul reaper or two."

No! Stop it! Szyael! She felt a slight buzz in her chest. It was the bond. She felt the familiar warmth and then she heard it. Szyael's voice as he muttered to himself. Szaz?

He stopped muttering for a moment and then sighed. I don't remember giving you permission to call me Szaz.

Chio smiled. She felt another warmth coming from their bond. Ready to teach this guy not to mess with us?

Very well. Szyael answered.

Chio concentrated. She had never tried to give power to Szyael when she wasn't holding her zanpakuto but this time she was going to. She could feel the bond slowly moving in towards him.

"Come along Ch-." Piro turned silent.

"Not bad Benitenchio." Szyael spoke. Chio watched as Szyael swung his blade towards Piro. He dodged and frowned.

"WHo are you?" Piro asked.

"Benitenchio's partner." And then Chio released Ban Kai. She saw Piro's horrified expression moments before Szyael's blade stabbed through his chest. And then his control on her emotions faded and she stumbled forward.

"Are you alright there Benitenchio?" Syzael walked towards her, ignoring Piro's limp body.

"I'm fine Szaz." Chio smiled at him. "Looks like we've mastered Ban Kai."

"Yes." Szyael looked at Piro finally. "And we defeated one of our enemies."

"Chio!" They could hear Mamoru and Ayuma's voices calling out for them.

"Sounds like the others are coming." Chio sighed and looked at Szyael. "Thanks for saving me there. That guy was annoying."

"You did well." Szyael said.

"Thanks." Benitenchio looked at Szyael and smiled. "Szaz."

He rolled his eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

Miuri groaned as she collapsed onto her back. "So… Tired…"

"Now come on Miuri, where did all your energy go?" Ayuma laughed as she started to peel an orange.

"Into our training." Miuri sighed and sat up. "I'm exhausted by all this."

Ayuma chuckled. "It's not that bad." Even though she was laughing there was a coldness to her eyes. It had remained there since their memories had returned. Miuri was worried about Ayuma but didn't know how to approach it.

Ayuma stood up and stretched. "Come on Grimmjow, let's spar with each other."

"Right!" The small man jumped up. He looked extremely excited.

Miuri sighed and watched as the two began to fight. They were doing well, and both were extremely aggressive. Miuri was beginning to see why the two of them were partnered up. "They make a good partnership don't they." Miuri whispered.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said. "They are both very aggressive."

"Very much." Miuri laughed. She sighed and then stood up. "I guess we should go train as well." Ulquiorra just nodded.

Miuri was just about to walk into the battle field when she spotted movement behind a nearby tree. "Ayuma." She called out.

Ayuma nodded and frowned. "Come out. I know it's you Mikashi."

The dark skinned girl with long braided hair poked her head out from behind the trees. "Please don't hurt me."

"What do you want?" Ayuma was glaring at the girl. That was new.

"Ayuma." Miuri rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. Ayuma glanced at her but was still frowning. "We have no intention of joining your team."

Mikashi looked down. "I understand. I've run away."

Miuri and Ayuma looked at each other. "What?" They asked in sync.

"Piro… He got killed… He was the same age as me." Mikashi was shaking slightly. "I know we had losses before, but… they were all older." She was shaking. "I didn't realize… And our boss… He… He didn't care… When we found out that Piro was dead he didn't care at all." She was starting to cry.

"What about your brother?" Ayuma whispered, her face had softened.

"I… I had to leave him…" She was still crying. "I… I'm scared… and I don't want to fight anymore."

"You don't have to." Ayuma walked over and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Let's get you to a safe spot."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So you really plan to betray us?" They all jumped hearing the voice. They spun to see Yoshida walking towards them.

"Yoshida…" Mikashi whispered and hid behind Ayuma. "I… I don't want to fight anymore…"

"Too bad. Because I'm going to kill you." Yoshida was grinning.

"No." Ayuma growled. "You aren't going to kill anyone!" She moved faster than Miuri suspected. The two clashed blades while Miuri stood in front of Mikashi. "Ulquiorra, go help Ayu-." She stopped as she watched Grimmjow charge in. "Um… Ayuma and Grimmjow?"

"Very well." Miuri provided Ulquiorra the energy and he went charging in as well.

The fight was very uneven, even with Yoshida's powers. Eventually Yoshida started to back away, glaring towards them. Grimmjow and Ayuma gave chase. The two moved in sync as they followed him.

"What am I going to do?" Mikashi whispered. "Yoshida… He's… He's going to kill me."

"No he's not." Miuri rested a hand on her shoulder. She chuckled. "We're going to protect you."

"Why? I was your enemy."

"It's okay." Miuri smiled. "Actually, I have an idea. I'll call Lee."

"Lee? Isn't that the boss's brother?"

Miuri nodded. "He can protect you."

"Thank you." Mikashi smiled. "I promise… I'm done fighting." She looked at the ground. "I just… I hope you can ask you to… not hurt my brother."

"I can't promise anything." Miuri looked over to see Ayuma and Grimmjow returning. Ayuma was glaring at nothing in particular. "But I promise I will try my hardest not to let him get hurt if we can avoid it."

Mikashi nodded. "Okay." Miuri looked at the girl. We can do this… We can… We can defeat them… But we can also try to talk to them maybe… Ayuma… She sighed and headed towards her friend. Ulquiorra landed on her shoulder and she smiled. We've got it.


	48. Chapter 48

Mamoru yawned and rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted. Days and days of training and he hadn't been sleeping very well. Most of that came from the fact that every time he tried to sleep he was woken up by Nnoitora throwing something at him. Nnoitora was insistent on training as much as possible. Part of that came from the bragging of Chio and Szayel. Of course Nnoitora was able to sleep as much as he wanted while Mamoru had other jobs he had to do- like helping his captain search the area for hollows.

"MAMORU!"

He rubbed his eyes and looked over as Hikari came walking towards him holding a jug of water. "What's up with you sleepy head?"

"Sorry, life has just been busy." He yawned again and then took the jug from Hikari. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should go sleep."

"Maybe." Mamoru smiled as he sat down on a nearby rock. He sighed. "But if I try Nnoitra keeps me up."

"Lock him into his sword form while you sleep." Hikari chuckled.

Mamoru froze and then laughed. "Actually that's a great idea. Don't know why I didn't think of that before. You know what I'm going to go home and take a nice long nap."

Hikari chuckled. "So what are we doing right now anyways?"

"Looking for hollows." He sighed. "Apparently a lot of hollows have been showing up in the area recently. Each of the squads is taking turns patrolling and I got sent to this area."

"Couldn't you have said no?" Hikari smirked. "You are special."

"I am." Mamoru smiled. "But I am also still just a soul reaper working for my squad."

"I guess." Hikari sighed. "I just don't want you collapsing from exhaustion."

"I'll be fine."

"No. You won't."

Mamoru jumped up at the voice and turned. Tamoshi was walking towards him- with eyes full of rage. "What do you want?" Mamoru drew out Nnoitora, waking the arrancar from his nap.

What's going on? Nnoitora asked.

"Where is she?" Tamoshi growled.

"Who?" Mamoru frowned.

"Don't try talking to him!" Hikari hissed. "He's the enemy."

"I know." Mamoru felt all the exhaustion in his body leave as he charged towards Tamoshi. Right as he felt Tamoshi's powers hold him in place he let Nnoitora out to play. Tamoshi looked shocked to see the full sized arrancar. Nnoitora grinned and swung his blade at Tamoshi. Tamoshi pushed on Nnoitora, releasing Mamoru. Mamoru swung his own blade down. The two continued to tag team against Tamoshi, with Hikari backing them up.

Tamoshi just looked mad. He continued to swing out at them. "WHERE IS SHE?!" A shock wave hit them and all three of them went flying. Tamoshi was breathing heavily.

"I don't-." Mamoru gasped as he felt a pressure on his chest. It was getting hard to breath.

"I don't know why you did it, but I want my sister back!" Tamoshi started walking towards Hikari. "Let's see how you feel when I take your sister away from you."

Hikari's eyes widened as Tamoshi held up his hand. "Say goodbye to your sister."

Hikari! Mamoru struggled and tried to get out of Tamoshi's power. I have to save her! NNOITORA! He yelled out as loud as he could in his mind. And then he felt a warmth. He watched as Nnoitora seemed to glow. And then he changed. He had multiple blades in his hands and four arms. He looked a lot more like his little form.

NNOITORA GO! Mamoru yelled.

Nnoitora swung one of his blades down at Tamoshi, who jerked to the side to avoid being cut in half. Tamoshi looked exhausted and Mamoru felt the weight disappear. He stood up and slowly walked over towards Tamoshi. "You won't hurt my sister!"

Tamoshi glared. "And my sister? Did you kill her?"

"No." Mamoru smiled. He could understand where Tamoshi was coming from. "I didn't touch her."

Tamoshi frowned. "Then where is she? Yoshida said your team took her!"

"No we didn't. We're protecting her." Mamoru looked at Nnoitora. "She rean away trying to get away from the fight. She is safe though."

Tamoshi looked at Mamoru and then sighed. "So she's alive." He rested a hand on his chest. "Thank goodness… Thank you for telling me." He slowly stood up and Mamoru tensed. "As thanks I will leave without anymore fighting now."

"Yeah right." Nnoitora growled. "Like we would let you!"

Tamoshi frowned. "Do you really think you can keep me here?"

"Let him go." Mamoru frowned. "Enough." He held up his hand and looked at Nnoitora, who was frowning as well.

"This isn't the end though." Tamoshi started to walk away. "Be prepared… And you should… Come and join us."

"No." Mamoru frowned.

Tamoshi nodded before running off.

"Mamoru…" Hikari looked at him.

"Are you okay Hikari?"

"I'm fine." She nodded. "But was that a good idea to let him go?"

Mamoru looked after Tamoshi. He really cares about his sister. I can understand that… but I can't accept him fighting and killing…. Next time Tamoshi… You won't be allowed to leave so easily. "Come on, let's go home now." He rested a hand on his sister's' shoulder and then looked at Nnoitora. "Looks like Chio and Szayel can't hold anything over us any more."

Nnoitora smirked. "Yes."


	49. Chapter 49

Ayuma slowly walked towards Poi's grave. She hadn't been back here since she got her memories back. She remembered everything, including Poi's death and her meeting him. She stopped in front of the grave and felt her hot tears come back. It hurt worse the second time. Or maybe it just hurt to know she had forgotten at all. "Hi Poi." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, poking his head out of her pocket.

Ayuma ignored him. "I'm sorry Poi." Ayuma sat down. "I promised I would visit every month and I wasn't able to for a long time. So first off I want to introduce Grimmjow to you. He's my partner." Ayuma smiled. "He can be kind of grumpy but he's not too bad."

"Why are you introducing me to a grave stone?" Grimmjow grumbled,

Ayuma chuckled. "I made a promise that I would keep Poi's memory alive by visiting his grave every month. I would tell him what was going on in my life. I.. I've always had a hard time letting him go."

"He's dead, you can't change it." Grimmjow shrugged.

"I know that." Ayuams sighed. "I accept it as well, but I can't help myself." She chuckled and turned back to the stone. "I spent a long time without my memories, but now they are back."

"Really?"

Ayuma jumped and spun to see Haku standing there. "Haku."

"So you remember me?" He took a step towards her and Ayuma nodded slowly. "That's great!" He was suddenly at her side hugging her. "You'll remember everything!"

"I do… Haku… How long have you worked with Kuenai?"

He looked down at her. "For almost three years."

Ayuma felt a pain in her chest. "Were you there that day? The day we were attacked?!"

"No." Haku said softly. "I had another mission. If I had been there you wouldn't have been treated that way. I would have-."  
"You would have betrayed your boss?" Ayuma hissed. "You know there was a kid with us. He was a lot like Poi! Maruto killed him!"

"Ayuma."

"You work with murderers."

Haku frowned. "So do you! Don't forget Soul Reapers-."  
"They neglected yes and allowed kids to die but they never stabbed a kid with their own blade." Ayuma was shaking and she could sense Grimmjow getting ready to fight. "I don't want to hurt you Haku. You mean a lot to me… but I'm going to destroy your group."

"Ayuma." Haku whispered.

"Really Ayuma." Maruto came walking up. Ayuma froze. He had Miuri wrapped up and flung over his shoulder.

"Miuri." Ayuma whispered.

"Foolish girl." Maruto smirked. "She thought she could fight me on her own."

"Back off Maruto." Haku growled.

"Haku if you want your sister to join you have to stop being soft."

"Don't touch her." Ayuma broke away from Haku and slid her hand around Grimmjow. "I will kill you!"

Maruto smirked. "There's the Ayuma I love. Ruthless and powerful!"

Grimmjow shifted into his blade form. Maruto just smiled at her. "I won't let you touch her." Ayuma shrugged Haku's hand off and shot at Maruto. He held up his blade as the two clashed. "If you hurt her!"

"Don't worry I didn't hurt her yet, But she refused to join us. She will have to die."

"I refuse to join." ayuma hissed. "Does that mean I have to die?" She began to provide power to Grimmjow.

"No. You're special." Maruto smirked. "Haku and I both want you to join. Kuenai is letting you… accept to join. The others don't get that opportunity."

"I don't want it!" Ayuma grinned as Grimmjow swung his blade, but then he was knocked away by Haku who slammed into the former arrancar. "Grimmjow!"

"I'm fine!" Grimmjow laughed. "This boy really thinks he can beat me!"

"Please don't kill him." Ayuma begged. "Please Grimmjow."

"Whatever." Grimmjow grumbled. He sung his blade and Haku dodged while pulling out a small blade he had tucked in his belt.

"You still defend him, how noble."

"He's my brother." Ayuma growlled. "You are a murderer! I will kill you." Ayuma felt a familiar burning sensation in her chest. The old rage and fury. She knew it turned her into a bit of a monster. But she didn't care.

"Ayuma!"

Ayuma turned to see Maruto and the others running up. She felt the rage dissipate a little. "Chio… Maruto…."

"Great and now the rest of those guys are here." Maruto grumbled. "I really hate those guys… I should kill them too."

And the rage was back. Ayuma growled and him and charged again.


	50. Chapter 50

Miuri sighed in relief as Benitenchio quickly moved to her side and began to untie her. Mamoru moved next to Ayuma and Grimmjow. As soon as her hands were untied Miuri reached out with her mind. Ulquiorra! When Maruto had caught them he had thrown Ulquiorra far away and then tied her up.

And apparently distance made it harder to use her Shikai power. Ulquiorra where are you?! She flinched as she watched Ayuma go flying into Grimmjow. Maruto had summoned four people. Miuri didn't recognize any of them.

The first one headed towards Mamoru followed by the second. Both were soul reapers with dark hair. One was a woman and the other was a man.

The third controlled corpse was a woman with a large bust and curly pink hair. She headed towards Benitenchio followed by the fourth one, a man with no hair and a large tattoo running up and down his neck and scalp.

Right as Miuri was getting up she felt a foot hold her down. It was the man known as Yaru.

"Now then Ayuma." Maruto snapped his fingers and Yaru had a blade to Miuri's neck. Her blood froze.

"Yaru." Ayuma whispered. Her boyd was shaking. "Maruto!" Ayuma's voice made everyone freeze. It was darker than Miuri had ever heard. Even Benitenchio looked shocked.

Maruto was the only one who wasn't shocked, he was smiling. "There you go Ayuma. If you don't want your friend to die-."

He was cut off as Ayuma shot at him. Their blades clashed in a loud bang. As if that was the signal everyone started fighting again. Mamoru and Shikai Nnoitora against the two soul reaper puppets. Benitenchio and Shikai Szayel against the other two puppets. And Grimmjow… he was gone.

Ayuma what are you doing? Miuri watched her friend. Yaru stayed silent with his blade still at Miuri's neck. Ayuma though… She was… crazed. And Miuri was scared. Mamoru was laughing as she swung at him. He even seemed to be having difficulty but he was laughing. Ayuma wasn't saying anything. Swing after swing of furious strikes. Maruto took a step back and then fell. Ayuma swung down, and at that moment Miuri felt the blade leave her neck. Yaru was then blocking Ayuma's blade.

"Now Ayuma." Maruto smrked. "Can you kill Yaru?"

Yaru and Ayuma began to fight. Miuri stood up slowly and touched her neck. She had been so close to death. Ulquiorra…

"Miuri."

Miuri jumped and looked to see Ulquiorra flying towards her. Relief flooded Miuri's ches as she held out her arms and caught her partner. "Ulquiora!"

"Are you alright?" Even his monotone voice sent relief into Miuri's heart.

"I'm fine now."

"What did I miss?"

Miuri looked up and froze. Blood was splattered over Ayuma. A large cut ran down her left arm, but there was also a large wound across Yaru's chest.

"Wonderful!" Maruto laughed. "That's the Ayuma I love!"

"Ayuma stop!" Mamoru yelled. "That's enough!" Ayuma kept fighting Yaruk.

"Oh she won't listen to you now." Maruto laughed. "All she's focused on now is the blood lust. Ayuma, oh wonderful Ayuma. Once you get her like this there is no stopping her or getting in her way!"

"Ayuma stop!" Mamoru rushed towards her to grab her arm.

Miuri almost cried out as Ayuma's blade struck out and sliced across Mamoru's chest. He stumbled back, but the wound healed quickly. And Ayuma didn't say anything. She kept fighting with Yaru.

"AYUMA!" Benitenchio growled.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Maruto laughed. "Oh once you get her like this there is no stopping her. Her pure bloodlust is perfect. There is nothing to stop her. I would advise staying back unless you want to die."

"She really does fit Grimmjow like this." Ulquiorra whispered.

"Ayuma." Miuri tightened her fist. Ayuma didn't even seem to be aware of her friends. She only had eyes for Yaru and Maruto. Miuri had never thought she would be scared of her friend… but right now… She was scared. She was really scared.


	51. Chapter 51

Rage. Furry. Red. Ayuma recognized the feeling. She had been through this before. It had happened many times. Most of the time when she had fought with hollows she had gotten this way… though it had never been so bad. Ayuma could always recognize what her body was doing. She could see everything but she hadn't really cared. But now… Ayuma felt like she was curled up in her mind while her body went on a rampage. As soon as she had seen the blade at Miuri's neck… She couldn't let her friends get hurt… killed… She had to do something. And then the red had snuck in.

Maybe because it was her first time with full rage towards a person. Maruto. Just thinking his name made the red flare. Ayuma hated him. She really hated him. But most of all right now she felt rage towards herself. She couldn't even see the battle she had let the blood lust take over. It had never been this bad before, but she had always let it happen. Maybe it was because it had always been encouraged. Especially in her old squad times. Her old captain, Souske Aizen, had encouraged her to use that rage so much. He had treated her like she was special because of it. Ayuma had never tried to control the blood lust. And now… Now she couldn't control it.

And it wouldn't end until Maruto was dead. She was aware of that. Her bloodlust never ended until her opponent was dead. At first it had started with rage against all hollows because of Poi… but now… I'm protecting Miuri. Ayuma could hear her inner bloodlust voice. I'm getting revenge for Akamura.

"Hey!" A soft voice, barely audible, spoke.

Ayuma shifted slightly inside her mind. Someone is calling me? Who?

"Hey!" I was a little louder but she still couldn't figure it out. "IDIOT GIRL!"

Grimmjow. Ayuma felt a warmth in her chest. It was spreading slowly. She could feel her awareness returning.

"AYUMA!"

Ayuma stopped. She was breathing heavily and she was sore. Yaru stood in front of her, covered in blood. He didn't seem to notice. And then Ayuma saw Benitenchio. A long cut ran down her arm. She wasn't standing anywhere near Yaru… She was standing near Ayuma. Benitenchio?

"Gezz you idiot girl!" Grimmjow spoke through their bond. "What are you doing?"

"Chio." Ayuma's voice felt hoarse.

"She's fine, luckily she moved before you could cut her too bad."

Ayuma's body started to shake slightly and she collapsed to her knees. Grimmjow slipped from her fingers. "I…"

"Did your bloodlust end?" Maruto was frowning. "Too bad I was kind of hoping your would kill your friends." He started to laugh.

I almost… Ayuma's body was shaking even more. I almost…

GET UP! Grimmjow yelled at her. Stop feeling sorry for yourself.

Ayuma looked up and watched as Benitenchio and Mamoru moved together to fight with Maruto and Yaru. Every instinct told her to fight but she couldn't move. What did I do? I… I'm a monster...

"Shut up!"

Ayuma looked down at her blade. "Grimmjow… I'm sorry…."

"Stop apologizing!" Grimmjow sounded so harsh. "Get up and fight!"

"But I… I can't. What if… What if I…"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Do you want to die?!" Grimmjow sighed. "You're a part of this team. Get off you butt and do something! Or at least let me!"

"Grimmjow…" Ayuma whispered. She slowly reached out and touched the blade. "I'm sorry…" But enough! Ayuma slowly stood up. Grimmjow is right. Enough feeling sorry for myself! I'm a monster… But I need to be to fight these guys… Maruto… The blood lust tickled at her, but Ayuma pushed it down. Strangely it was easier with Grimmjow grumbling in her ear. He has to pay. "Grimmjow." Ayuma took a deep breath and then pushed down into her bond.

A burst of energy pushed through what felt like a barrier and Grimmjow flashed slightly before showing up next to her. Only he appeared a little different. He looked a lot more like a cat… he even had a tail. "Finally!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Ban Kai…" Ayuma whispered. She nodded. "Let's go!" Ayuma and Grimmjow moved in sync and charged at Maruto. He looked at her in shock. His eyes widened and he took a step back. Then Akamaru stood in front of her, his blade ready.

"Ayuma!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I know." Ayuma whispered. Forgive me Akamaru. She swung straight at the little soul reaper. He blocked while Grimmjow jumped over the boy and sliced down towards Maruto, who blocked. "Akamaru." Ayuma whispered as they faced off. "I'm sorry. I let you die the first time…. And I'm going to have to kill you again."

And then the boy smiled. It was there for a moment but it was there. At the same time Ayuma's blade slide right through him. Akamaru! He dropped to the ground, eyes lifeless. Ayuma stared down at him in silence for a moment and then she looked up. Maruto was gone and Grimmjow was fighting an older man with dark long hair.

Right as Ayuma was about to jump in Grimmjow decapitated the man. And then Ayuma collapsed. It was only then that she realized how much she was bleeding from multiple wounds. Grimmjow looked at her once, and she could have sworn she saw a look of concern, and then shrunk down to his mini form in place of her blade.

"Hey!" He yelled up at her. "Don't go dying on me."

Ayuma smiled slightly. Thanks Grimmjow.

"Ayuma!" Mamoru was at her side, starting to bandage up her arm. "Ayuma?"

"I'm sorry…" Ayuma whispered. "I'm sorry everyone." She closed her eyes for a moment trying to stop the tears from coming.

"Ayuma…" Miuri whispered slowly walking towards her. She was shaking slightly.

I scared her… I really am a monster. Ayuma couldn't look at Miuri any more. "I'm okay… Just a little tired…"

"Let me see." Benitenchio shoved her way forward and began to use kido. The familiar warmth of healing kido flooded up her arm. "Gezz you reckless idiot. What were you thinking?"

Ayuma didn't answer and then she stood as the healing kido was finished. "I'm going to head back home and get some sleep."

"Wait!" Benitenchio grabbed Ayuma's shirt. Ayuma flinched. "We're all fine." Chio smiled. "Don't worry about us."

Ayuma looked at Chio. She could see the wound, the one she had inflicted. It wasn't that bad actually. It wasn't even bleeding anymore. "I-."

"Don't worry us like that again." Mamoru slapped her on the back. "Come on, let's go home."

"Okay…" Ayuma looked down at her feet. Grimmjow sat there staring up at her. She reached down and picked him up slowly and then started walking. Miuri followed them silently. Mamoru and Benitenchio were chatting and laughing about something but Ayuma couldn't hear it. All she could hear was her heart beating and the soft voice in her head. Monster. You are a monster.


	52. Chapter 52

Benitenchio folded her arms over her chest as she learned against the nearest tree. The whole group was there but Benitenchio really didn't want to be there. Mamoru was sitting on a rock and playing a game of rock paper scissors with his sister. Miuri was pacing with Ulquiorra sitting on her shoulder and whispering something. Ayuma on the other hand… Ayuma was sitting silently in her own little corner. Grimmjow lay on her leg, curled up and asleep. Benitenchio found her eyes constantly straying towards Ayuma. The girl had gone so silent since her last fight. She also hadn't looked any of them in the eyes.

"You lose again." Hikari said, breaking the silence.

"You're cheating." Mamoru complained. "You're waiting until I've shown what I'm doing before you show yours."

"No I'm not." Hikari stuck her tongue out. "I just know you really well."

"Fine, then what am I thinking right now?" Mamoru folded his arms over his chest.

"Rock." Hikari smirked and Mamoru's expression feel.

"I…"

"You owe me lunch now. That was the deal." Hikari smirked. "And you'd better be prepared to empty your wallet."

"Where is he?" Miuri said before Mamoru could speak. "He said he would be here right?"

"Lee said he'd be here as soon as he could." Mamoru looked over at her. "He does have a little bit further to come than us."

"I guess." Miuri rubbed her hands together. "I just don't like being out here in the open."

"Well he's not exactly welcome in the soul society." Benitenchio turned her attention to the conversation fully. Her observations of Ayuma could wait for later. "What's got you so nervous?"

"It's just…" Ayuma looked at her feet.

"She is worried about a surprise attack from our enemies." Ulquiorra said.

"Ulquiorra." Miuri complained.

"Don't worry." Mamoru laughed. "No one is going to hurt you since we're all together."

"Though if they want to try they can." Nnoitra grinned.

"He's coming." Ayuma suddenly said, in a soft whisper. "He's got a kid with him." She shifted in her seat and Grimmjow jerked up slightly but then curled back up.

A moment later Lee came walking out from behind a tree. A small boy, no older than six, followed. The boy had light red hair that fell to his shoulders in a messy order. His brown eyes darted to look at each of them as he slid further behind Lee.

"Hello." Lee waved.

"Who's the kid?" Benitenchio struck right to what everyone must be thinking. The boy at mention of him slid even further behind Lee. In fact Benitenchio could only see the boy's hair sticking out slightly and his hands gripping Lee's pants' fabric.

"His name is Hikiji." Lee said resting a hand on the boy's head. "He's one of us."

"Hi." Miuri got down low and smiled. "My name's Miuri, it's nice to meet you."

The boy poked his head out slightly and looked at her, but he didn't say anything. He glanced up as Lee started speaking.

"Kuenai found him and killed the boy's family. THe boy was able to escape and I brought him with me."

"Why'd you bring him here?" Mamoru and Benitenchio asked at the same time.

Lee sighed. "I can't protect him in the Rukion district and I don't want to draw him into our war. I thought about sending him to Mikashi but she is having enough trouble staying out of Kuenai's reach… So I thought maybe he could stay with one of you."

"We can't take care of a kid." Benitenchio glared at Lee. "And we're not a babysitting service."

"I understand that." Lee sighed. "But if Kuenai gets ahold of the boy then he will be forced to fight against us or killed."

Hikiji moved closer to Lee and tightened his grip on his protector's clothes. "I can't take him with me." Miuri said, seeming to relax more. "I wish I could but I think my mom would freak out if I did."

"Ayuma?" Lee looked towards Ayuma, but she was looking away from them.

"Ayuma." Benitenchio frowned.

"Get ready." Ayuma whispered as she stood up and gripped Grimmjow, he shifted into his blade form. "Their coming."

"What?" Hikari asked looking around. "How do you know?"

"How long?" Benitenchio asked, shifting Szayel into his blade form.

Her power really is useful. Szayel said.

"A few minutes… They are coming fast… I don't think we can get away."

"Then we fight." Mamoru moved in front of Lee, Miuri, and Hikiji. They all stood silent for a few minutes, getting ready. Then Kuenai, Haku, Tamoshi, and Zido. The group of four men were riding on a cart that was moving on it's own.

"Lee." Kuenai growled. "I should have known."

"Brother." Lee whispered, moving an arm protectively in front of Hikiji. "You won't lay a hand on this child."

"We'll see about that." Kuenai smirked cruelly.

"You'll have to go through us." Benitenchio moved forward more. She swung the Szayel slightly. "You're not going to beat us."

"You're all going to die." Kuenai said coldly.

Benitenchio smirked back at him and got ready to fight. I can't wait to tear that smirk off his face!

Just don't charge in recklessly. Szayel recommended. You don't know how he fights.

I know that. Benitenchio narrowed her eyes. If we kill him… It's all over. "Leave now or we will kill you." She said, letting all her hatred taint her words.


	53. Chapter 53

Mamoru's eyes flickered from Lee to Kuenai. They really looked very similar now that he could see them next to each other. Kuenai didn't look very happy. "So you all plan to work with Lee, that is why you turned me down."

"Well that and the fact that you're crazy and evil." Benitenchio smirked. "Plus we really just don't like you and I would much rather kill you."

"You think you stand a chance." He snapped a finger and suddenly Yoshida and Maruto stepped out from behind one tree and Haku and Tamoshi stepped out from behind another tree. "You can barely use your powers. Though I shouldn't be surprised. Lee has a useless power." Kuenai smirked. "He can't do much to train you."

"Kuenai." Lee sighed. "Brother…."

"YOu have long given up your chance to join me Lee. As for the rest of you I'll give you one more chance. Since your minds have been poisoned by my brother I won't hold your former decision against you. Now." He held out his hand.

"The answer is still no!" Mamoru said and then charged forward. He swung Nnoitora straight at Kuenai's forehead. Yoshida blocked with his arm. "Let's end this!" The two slid their blades closer to each other.

"Mamoru!" Hikari yelled.

"I got him!"

Mamoru spotted Benitenchio behind him, blocking Tamoshi's attack of floating rocks. "Thanks Chio!"

"Let's end this!" Miuri yelled.

Mamoru noticed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra appear on the field, in their shikai forms. Ready Nnoitora? Why don't you help me out? He put pressure into the bond and Nnoitora appeared behind him in his ban kai form. "We can beat you."

"THere's no way you'll all come away alive though." Yoshida smirked and then his leg shot up, slicing across Mamoru's chest.

"MAMORU!" Hikari yelled, but Mamoru just smirked. Yoshida's smile faltered.

"You can't kill me." Mamoru smirked. He had felt the pain, but only for a moment. He knew that the wound had healed within a moment. He swung his own blade in closer to Yoshida, almost taking off his head. "I've learned to use my powers. And I'm going to use it to take you down. You and Kuenai!" He smirked.

"You think you stand a chance in the long run? You'll all fall. Every soul reaper." Yoshida swiped a leg at Mamoru.

Mamoru let it take him in the side and continued to fight. Back and forth, wound after wound, Mamoru didn't back down. He could feel the pain, but he ignored it. After all they healed very quickly… and if he backed down… Yoshida could take that chance and escape. He wasn't going to let that happen again. And he couldn't rely on Nnoitora right now. Through the bond he could feel that Nnoitora was trying to fight Kuenai. Mamoru did long to glance over and see how the other fights were going but if he did that… He let Yoshida's leg take him in the chest and stabbed his own zanpakuto into the same spot he had kept aiming for. A small crack appeared and Yoshida's face froze as he realized what Mamoru had been doing.

"You can't beat me but I can beat you." Mamoru swung his blade but froze as Yoshida smirked. Then he heard a scream. A familiar scream. "HIKARI!" He spun to see her pinned to a tree. Yoshida had created a long blade out of his side and had pinned Hikari to a tree. She had a large pool of blood quickly forming under her feet. The blade was stabbed into her chest. "NO!" Mamoru jumped away from Yoshida and rushed to his sister's side. He grabbed the blade, ignoring the pain in his hand. He was faintly aware of the problem of his wounds not hurting him, but he didn't care. He ripped the blade from Hikari's chest and put pressure on her wound. From what he could tell it hadn't hit her heart of anything.

"I might not be able to kill you but she's a different story." Yosida laughed.

"Hey buddy!" Nnoitora's voice spoke up.

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder to see Nnoitora abandoning his fight with Kuenai to attack Yoshida. He left it to his partner to take care of Yoshida as he cradled his sister in his arms. "Hikari stay with me! Don't leave me!"

Her eyes were closed and her voice was hoarse and weak. "Mamoru!" It was Benitenchio's voice. "Use healing Kido you idiot!"

"I…" He looked up at Chio as she shoved him aside and held her hands over Hikari's wound. It slowly began to patch back up. "Hikari…" He held her hand tightly as the wound finished healing. "Hikari…"

"She'll be fine." Chio stood up. "Now come on!"

Mamoru slowly looked up. Grimmjow was fighting with Haku, Ayuma was fighting with Tamoshi, Szyael was fighting with Maruto, Ulquiorra and Miuri were fighting with Maruto's underlings. Hikiji was hiding behind Lee. The poor boy was shaking. Mamoru took one last glance at his sister and then rushed over to Lee and Hijiki. "Kid!" He crouched down to be face level. "You have power over electricity right?"

"Y-Yes." He nodded weakly.

"I need you to zap them so they leave."

"Mamoru I don't think."

"He needs to!" Mamoru frowned. "We're not ready to fight them." Even as he spoke he could feel his bond starting to fade. "But we need a show of power so they will leave."

"O-Okay." The boy whispered and then closed his eyes.

Mamoru looked over at the battle field and then up at the sky as clouds began to grow and gather. He spotted Kuenai looking up as well. He was frowning. And then thunder struck, straight down on each of their opponents. Mamoru looked at the field as his team jumped out of the way. As the smoke disappeared he noticed that none of Kuenai's men stood there, except Kuenai. He held a large leaf over his head and his team stood next to him, hiding under the leaf.

"I take that as a declaration of war." Kuenai said. "You were foolish to oppose us. Be prepared Lee, your followers will die because of you." He turned and started to walk away.

Mamoru watched them leave for a moment and then rushed over to Hikari again. He let the bond drop and looked over as the others did the same. Everyone looked exhausted. "Hikari." He whispered and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry."


	54. Chapter 54

Mamoru leaned against the wall and watched as Hikari sat and grumbled as Captain Unohana checked on her. She looked over towards him and smiled slightly, waving. Mamoru looked at her and then pushed away and started walking. She's going to be okay… She's going to be okay… He whispered to himself. WHat am I going to do? Hikari almost got killed.

Mamoru let his feet lead him. If I hadn't been so reckless… What made me so reckless… Mamoru rested a hand on one of the many scars that had formed over his arms. Even though he healed that didn't mean he didn't scar. His body was covered in countless scars now. They didn't hurt or anything, but he would have them forever. Apparently the deeper wounds were worse at healing without scars.

Mamoru stopped as he realized where he was. He stood at the borders of soul society and the rukion district. He stared out at his former home and rubbed his hands together and then he turned and headed back towards soul society. He gripped his fist tightly. I'm not going to let that happen again… I won't let my powers cause me to be reckless… I'm going to... be better. Hikari… I promise… I'm not going to… I need to protect…. How can I… All I'll do is get my friends hurt…. I'm awful.

"Mamoru?"

He spun to see Ayuma walking towards him. She held a bag of what looked like food. "Ayuma?"

"How's Hikari?" Ayuma smiled.

How can she be so calm? I could get her and the others killed without even meaning to during the next fight… "She'll be fine." Mamoru smiled. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm actually just got back from checking on Miuri. She's fine." Ayuma smiled. "We didn't do too bad."

"We almost lost." Mamoru looked down. "I almost got us killed." He flinched at his own words. He had meant to be positive but his own feelings has come out instead.

"Maybe this time but we can do it… We've got you as our leader."

"I'm not a very good leader." Mamoru looked at his feet. "Ayuma maybe we should hand over leadership to Benitenchio, she's a better leader."

"You are our leader. We all trust you."

"I almost got Hikari killed." Mamoru looked her in the eyes. "What kind of leader almost gets his friends killed. I don't deserve to be the leader."

"Don't say that Mamoru I wouldn't want to serve under anyone other than you. You care about all of us. Memory you are a great leader, I know you will lead us to success."

Mamoru wanted to smile and thank her, make a sarcastic comment and make her laugh. He wanted to put on a happy air but his worry about Hikari blinded him. He had never almost lost her like that and he didn't know how to deal with it. "You're wrong! I'm a horrible person!"

"You're not!" Ayuma frowned. "I… I know you're not."

"Oh right!" Mamoru wanted to bite his tongue but it was too late as the words flowed out of his mouth. "You know horrible since you have your own blood lust. At least I don't injure my own friends on purpose during battle!"

Ayuma took a step back, her eyes widening. "I… I'm sorry." She turned and ran off, flash stepping out of sight.

Mamoru stood there and stared after her for a moment, breathing heavily. Ayuma… Mamoru looked after her. What did I do?


	55. Chapter 55

Ayuma ran. She knew she should stop running but she couldn't. He's right… All I do is hurt my friends…. Everyone I can about gets hurt around me… I'm a monster. She ran and ran.

"Hey girl!" Grimmjow yelled from her pocket. "Where are you going?"

Ayuma ignored him as she ran. Why am I even here? I should be far away… I need to… I need to leave them all… Mamoru is right…

"HEY!" Grimmjow yelled. "Will you answer me?!"

"SHUT UP!" Ayuma stopped but only to grab Grimmjow and throw him as far from her as she could. He flew and slammed into a tree. "Grimmjow!" Ayuma gasped and rushed over to him. "I'm so sorry!" She dropped down and cradled Grimmjow in in her hands. "I'm so sorry…"

"Jezz." Grimmjow grumbled. "You're an idiot."

"I'm sorry…" Ayuma looked at her feet. "I shouldn't have thrown you… I'm sorry… I'm-."

"Shut up." Grimmjow yelled. "You stupid girl." Grimmjow shook his head. "What is your problem?"

"I'm… I'm awful…"

"You can be really stupid sometimes." Grimmjow shook his head. "Stupid girl."

Ayuma smiled. "You know… I don't think you have called me by my name more than once."

"Heh, why would I?"

"Thanks Grimmjow." Ayuma sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm glad that I at least have you in my life."

"Oh shut up girl." Grimmjow grumbled. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Ayuma sighed and closed her eyes. She looked around them. "Seems like we're out of soul society… Maybe… Maybe I'll just go see Poi…" She stood up.

"You're just going to run away?" Grimmjow smirked. "You really are weak."

"Maybe." She started walking. Grimmjow didn't say anything to that. Ayuma just continued to walk. "Grimmjow… Thank you for being my partner…"

"Eh." He grumbled.

Ayuma smiled. "You really are-." She stopped and looked up. "Kuenai." She whispered.

"What?" Grimmjow asked but he stopped seeing Kuenai walking towards them. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Ayuma tensed. "Kuenai." She whispered.

"You are the one known as Ayuma aren't you?" He came walking closer. "Maruto and Haku have convinced me you belong with us, despite your denial."

"I'm not joining you." Ayuma growled. "I'm not planning on joining you ever! I only plan on fighting with my friends to stop you… You and your people have killed too many people that I care about!" Ayuma glared at him. "Grimmjow!" The former arrancar turned into his zanpakuto.

Kuenai smiled. "You are determined… And you are strong and would be a good teammate. Come with us and I can promise you will be treated kindly." He held out a hand towards her. "And you will be with your brother won't you? Isn't' that worth it?"

"I won't betray my friends!"

Kuenai smirked. "Once you have joined our group I think you will be a loyal worker on our crew."

"Never going to happen." Ayuma shot at Kuenai swinging her blade. He blocked with a stick that was glowing slightly.

"You will do well on our team Ayuma." He swung the sword and Ayuma went flying. She gasped as Grimmjow was jerked out of her grip and she slammed into a tree. "But I think it best we don't take that blade of yours. We'll find you a new weapon once you have learned your place." He reached his hand towards her.

Grimmjow… Ayuma whispered. And then a blade came out of nowhere and sliced through Kuenai's arm. He backed away, clutching at his arm.

"No way am I letting that happen." Mamoru grinned. "Ayuma is one of us and I'm not letting you touch her."

"Mamoru?"

"Sorry about earlier Ayuma, I'm a jerk."

Ayuma looked at him, feeling tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Kuenai growled. "You on the other hand are just an annoyance."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mamoru grinned. "And now I think it's time I take care of you!"

"Maybe another time." Kuenai shook his head. "Haku."

"Haku!" Ayuma gasped. The blue haired man appeared behind Kuenai. "Haku…" She took a step forward.

"You're welcome to join us." Kuenai said calmly. "Let's go Haku." THe two took off in a flash of speed.

"Well that didn't work so well." Mamoru sighed. And then he slowly turned to look at Ayuma. "I'm sorry Ayuma… Please come back… We need you."

"Do you really need me?" Ayuma glanced down. "I'm a monster.. Like you said…"

"I was wrong.. Now come on." He wrapped his arms around her. "My good friend."

"Thank you." Ayuma backed up and walked over to pick up Grimmjow. "Hey partner. Let's go home."


	56. Chapter 56

Miuri poked her head into the house. All was silent. She waited a moment and then headed full inside. She got about five inches before she heard a stern cough. Miuri flinched. "Hi Sis."

Mika has her hands on her hips. She was glaring straight at Miuri. "Where have you been?"

"I told you I was visiting with a friend and staying at her place last night. We stayed up a little too late and I didn't want to come home late-."

"Don't you lie to me." Mika folded her arms over her chest. "You might have been able to fool mom and dad but I'm not taking any of this."

"Come on." Miuri sighed. "Let's go talk, okay. Let's go and get something to eat and we can talk while we eat."

"Fine." Her sister sighed. "But I'd better get some truth here."

Mika walked over and grabbed her shoes. Miuri sighed as she watched her sister storm off towards the door. I guess this is the end of the charade… I just hope you doesn't think I'm crazy with all this.

Half an hour later the two of them sat at a booth outside a small cafe. Mika was drinking a cup of tea and looking very upset.

"So… Um.. I guess it started a while ago. You know Ayuma… When I found her and helped her get a normal life here I… I thought it was a little strange how she had no memories, and recently we found two others living here just like her. Mamoru, Benitenchio and Ayuma were team mates and were in a big life changing battle just before I met Ayuma. All three of them lost their memories. Turns out they aren't human."

"What?" Mika almost dropped her cup. "What do you mean?"

Miuri had to smile. "There are two others races besides humans, at least that I know of. Soul reapers are the big one, they are the secret people who protect us humans."

"Protect from what?" Mika set her cup down. Though her eyes seemed to say you're making this all up.

"Hollows." Miuri sighed. "Monsters that devour humans and dead spirits. They are awful creatures." She felt Ulquiorra shuffle in her pocket. "Well most of them." She smiled down at her pocket. "I'm sure this all seems a little crazy but I promise you it's true. You see that's where I've been. I… For some reason I've become like them. I'm not a soul reaper, but I'm like them…. I've been fighting alongside them."

"Are they giving you drugs?" Mika's face had gone pale. "THese people, I thought Ayuma was a good person but-."

"Ayuma is a good person! And so is Mamoru and Benitenchio. Here!" Miuri pulled Uluqiorra out of her pocket and set him down on the table between them. "This is my partner Ulquiorra!"

"Hello." Ulquiorra nodded to Mika.

She gasped and stared at him like he was a rat. "What… What… What is that?!"

"I told you-"

"Miuri." Ulquiorra interrupted her. "I sense a hollow."

"What?!" Miuri jumped up. "Sorry Mika, I'll talk to you later!" She snatched up Uluqiorra and started to run.

"MIURI!"

"SORRY!" Miuri yelled over her shoulder. I'll have to finish this all later. Sorry sis.


	57. Chapter 57

Miuri found the hollow coming straight towards her. Of course part of that might have been because Miuri was heading straight towards it. "Alright." She tightened her grip on Ulquiorra and took a deep breath. She pushed into the bond and released her Shikai. "Let's take him down."

Ulquiorra nodded and shot forward. It didn't take long for Ulquiorra to take down the hollow. He landed next to her calmly. "This is much easier now that you don't have to fight either."  
Miuri chuckled. "I could have taken that hollow down as well, but why do that when I've got a former arrancar?"

"What did you do?"

Miuri spun around to see her sister standing there with a stunned look. She was looking at Ulquiorra. "Sis… Um… This is my partner Ulquiorra… He's um.."

"You were telling the truth." Mika whispered. "I.."

"It's okay." Miuri walked over and hugged her sister. "I'm sure if I was in your place I wouldn't have believed either."

"Miuri." Ulquiorra suddenly said.

She turned to see a man walking towards them, no not a man… an arrancar. He had a mask that covered half of his face and short spiked green hair. His golden brown eyes were cold and locked onto Ulquiorra.

"Look who it is?" The man hissed. "I thought you were dead."

Miuri shivered. This guy was different from Ulquiorra… and normal hollows. She watched as the arrancar drew a sword from his belt. In fact he kind of looked a lot like a soul reapers, only… kind of opposite. "Ulquiorra?"

"I'll get him." Ulquiorra whispered and then shot at the arrancar. The two clashed their blades together.

"Miuri what's going on?" Mika clung to Miuri's shoulder.

"Do you see the other guy?" Miuri asked.

Mika shook her head no. "I just… I see you partner… he's… he's slashing at the air. What is going on?"

"Ulquiorra is-." She gasped as she felt the bond shake and Ulquiorra went flying. She clutched at her chest. I'm losing too much energy… "Mika stay here." Miuri drew her own blade. "I've got to go help Ulquiorra."

"Miuri…"

Miuri didn't wait to answer instead she shot in. If I don't hurry and help he'll be forced to return to my blade and we'll be stuck me against the arrancar… And he might hurt Mika!

"Miuri." Ulquiorra landed next to her and the two of them sliced out together back and forth against the arrancar. Miuri's swing, Ulquiorra's swing, Miuri's swing, Ulquiorra's swing. The two of them moved in sync. Miuri really couldn't help but admit how amazing Ulquiorra was. And then one of them took a wrong step, Miuri didn't mean too but she swung when she should have ducked and the arrancar sent both of them away in a swing.

"You've gotten weaker being attached to this little human." The arrancar laughed. "How pathetic for you former espada number four." The arrancar went walking towards Mika. "I'll kill this human as well."

"MIKA!" Miuri cried out. She felt something snap and suddenly Ulquiorra was surrounded in a dark glow. And he was moving, faster than she had ever expected him to. He flew forward and slashed along the back of the arrancar. He kind of looked more like his mini form. He had two large black wings now, a long thin black tail, and two white horns. He had somehow lost his clothes but his legs were completely covered in dark black fur.

"Ulquiorra?" Miuri whispered.

He slid his blade out of the arrancar and the arrancar turned into dust. "Ban kai." He whispered.

Mika collapsed to her knees. "What just…"

"It's okay." Miuri rushed over and rested her hands on Mika's shoulders. "Good job Ulquiorra." She looked up at her partner and smiled. "Also, you look amazing." He smiled slightly and then Miuri let the bond puff and he faded, going back into her blade. Miuri didn't wait long to let him go back into his mini form. He flew up onto her shoulder. "We got Ban Kai… I can't wait to tell the others." She laughed. "But first…" She looked down at Mika. "Let's get her home."

"You might want her to stay inside for a few days." Ulquiorra said. "She might draw hollows to her if she's thinking about them while she wanders around."

"Good idea." Miuri nodded. "Come on Mika." She helped her sister up. "Let's get ou home."


	58. Chapter 58

Mamoru glanced over at Hikari as he walked. She was trying to keep up with his long strides. "You're not coming in with me." He said for the hundredth time today.

"Uh huh." Hikari muttered.

"I'm serious Hikari."

"Uh huh." That had been her answer the whole time.

Mamoru stopped walking and looked at her. "Hikari… This isn't you fight."

"I got it."

"Hikari." He grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him. "I'm not letting you join us in this fight. You can walk me to the meeting but that is it. I'm not letting you join us for this. You won't be part of the planning and you won't be part of the battle."

"Mamoru." She finally looked him in the eyes. "You're an idiot."

Mamoru sighed. "Hikari this isn't your fight. This will be between us and them."

"I'm helping." She pouted. "You're my brother!"

"And I can't protect you." He held up his hand. "I have added protection of my powers but you don't. This battle will not be easy and I need you to stay here. I can't have myself worrying about you."

"And I can!"

"I'll come back." Mamoru patted her head. "Besides I've got Nnoitora with me." He tapped the zanpakuto hanging at his side. "Please Hikari… I need you to stay."

She pouted but looked at her feet. "Fine."

"Thanks." He rubbed her head and then went back to walking. He noticed that she wasn't following him. That might be for the best. He shook his head and looked up as he arrived at the captain meeting. He spotted Benitenchio and Miuri already standing there. "Hey!" He waved. "Congrats Miuri." He rubbed her head.

"Hey." She chuckled. "Thanks." She pushed her hand away.

"So um… where's Ayuma?" He asked looking around. I hope she's fully forgiven me."

"She's already inside." Benitenchio pointed at the door. "She went in while talking with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku."

"Well then let's go in." Mamoru slapped both women on the shoulder and headed into the room. The captains were already there, minus Kenpachi and Miyuri. Ayuma was standing next to the white haired captain and when she saw the others she waved her hand and smiled.

"Hey captain." Mamoru looked at Soi Fon and headed towards her. "Did I miss anything?"

"You're late." She muttered.

"We're missing two captains." He pointed out.

"Zaraki is an idiot and probably lost again. Mayuri is running late because of some experiment." She shook her head. "You should have been here earlier. You are the leader of your small group." She eyed him.

"True." He shrugged. "But I had stuff to do."

Suddenly captain Yamamoto coughed for attention. "Let us begin."

"Well I guess that is my cue." Mamoru walked to the middle of the room. "We four have completed achieving Ban Kai. We have called this meeting because it is time to challenge our opponents."

"We are up against a challenge." Ayuma said moving closer to him. "Our opponents are strong with unique powers each. We know their leader, Kuenai can enhance and empower different object which makes him hard to fight in general."

"It doesn't help that he's got his second in command as a psychic manipulator." Benitenchio shook her head. "Tamoshi is one of the biggest challenges."

"Don't forget though that we have his sister." Miuri piped in. "We might be able to convince him to leave."

"Will that work?" Captain Hirako asked. "Or will he chose to remain loyal to Keunai?"

"It's hard to tell." Mamoru frowned. "I'm more worried about Zido and Yoshida. The two of them are insane and powerful."

"Zido can bring inanimate objects to life and Yoshida can manipulate his body correct?" Soi Fon asked.

"I might be able to help with that." Mayuri said walking in. "I created a potion that should stiffen the one's body so he can not control his body as fluidly."

"That would be helpful." Mamoru nodded.

"Don't forget the kids." Benitenchio said. "Tanaka and Piro. If we can keep them out of the battle that would be helpful." She shook her head. "Though I doubt Piro will stay out of the fight."

"I don't know if I would call Piro a child." Ayuma chuckled but Mamoru could see the pain of her face.

She's thinking of her brother. I'm sorry Ayuma. "The last two are Haku and Maruto." He watched Ayuma flinch. "Haku has a deep hatred of soul reapers so we would do our best to keep him away from soul reapers… I think Miuri and Ayuma should face him. They might even be able to convince him to stop fighting against us."

Ayuma shot him a thankful glance.

"If not will you be able to kill him?" Ukitake asked, resting a hand on Ayuma's shoulder as he moved closer to her.

"I… I think I can convince him."

"If not I'll kill him myself." Grimmjow spoke from her pocket. Mamoru noticed everyone of the captains tense.

"Grimmjow…" Ayuma whispered.

"What about Maruto?" Miuri spoke up. "He's the biggest problem in my mind. Because he can create more opponents… You can't take him on one at a time."

"So from what it sounds like it would be best if we split up into two groups." Captain Hirako said. "One group comprised of Ayuma and Miuri, with a captain as back up to take on the young Haku… Another group, of some of our stronger fighters, to take on Maruto." He shook his head. "But the problem comes in the fact that we have eight single opponents with power."

"So we need eight groups?" Benitenchio asked. "Is that what you are saying?"

"Four groups." Mamoru looked over. "One of each of us against two of them and at least one captain with each of us."

"But that will split Ayuma and I up." Miuri pointed out.

Mamoru sighed. "That's right…"

Soon everyone was shouting out thoughts of who they would take on. Mamoru drowned them out as he thought. This is going to be tough… And Lee won't work with us because his powers are basically useless in battle… He looked over at Ayuma and Miuri. What do we do?

"This is going to be a long meeting." Benitenchio whispered next to him.

Mamoru smiled. "But we need the plan, right."

She smirked back at him. "Regretting being the leader now? I'll happily take your place." She shoved at his shoulder.

"Haha." Mamoru shook his head. "No this is my job." He looked up at head captain Yamamoto. "We can do this, I know it."


	59. Chapter 59

Benitenchio opened her eyes as she felt someone poking at her shoulder. She had just dozed off for a little while the captains argued, but she could still hear them arguing so she had no idea why someone would be waking her up.

"Chio." Miuri whispered.

"What?" She glanced down at the human girl.

"Do you think we can really do this?" She looked scared.

Of course she's going to be scared. She's a human, she's never done anything like this. "Don't worry Miuri, we'll get through this with no problems. She reached out and patted Miuri's head. "We'll beat Kuenai and his people and then we'll have a big party to celebrate."

Miuri smiled. "We should celebrate with lots of food."

"I'll get Ayuma drunk." Benitenchio smirked. "WHat do you say Ayuma?" She looked over at the other soul reaper.

"You can try but I'm not letting you trick me into drinking anything funny." Ayuma actually smiled, a real smile.

"I'll invite Hana and we can bring lots of food." Mamoru looked over and whispered. "Now you should pay attention." He smirked.

"Like they'll listen to us." Benitenchio rolled her eyes. "Those captains are just arguing right now. At this rate we're not going to get anything done." Yamamoto suddenly coughed and the whole room feel silent. "He annoys me sometimes." Benitenchio whispered.

"We will separate into two groups. Ayuma and Benitenchio will lead their team, while Mamoru and Miuri will lead their team."

"Well at least we finally came up with a plan." Mamoru smiled and patted Miuri's shoulder.

"Captains Hiraki, Kyoraku, Zaraki, and Ukitake will go with Benitenchio and Ayuma. Captains Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, Muguruma and Otoribashi will go with Mamoru and Miuri. The goal will be to take out all the members of Kuenai's group and leave Kuenai for last."

"Why not just go kill him first?" Kenpachi yelled out.

"Because otherwise it will turn into a group vs group battle, which will put us at a disadvantage."

"We still do not know how many opponents Maruto is able to summon to assist him. I would love to have some samples from these people." He eyed Benitenchio and her group of friends.

I really don't like that guy…

"So when do we leave?" Mamoru asked. "The sooner the better I would think."

"You will leave in a month. We will require the time to prepare and complete the strategy."

"Great more meetings and planning." Benitenchio muttered.

Ayuma chuckled. "Calm down Chio, in a month this will all be done. We will defeat Kuenai and his people and then we will be free of this all… Life can go back to normal." She looked at her feet. "It will all be over soon."

"Hey!" Benitenchio slapped Ayuma on the back. "You'd better not slack off for the next month. We're going to keep training until the last moment."

"Of course…" Ayuma took a deep breath. "Are you ready Grimmjow."

"I would be happier if we were going to fight sooner."

Benitenchio watched Ayuma laugh. Good, she seems to be in a better mood. But I'm sure she's worried about her brother… I hope she doesn't have to kill him. "Are we done for now?" She called out to the captains.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well you may go."

"Sweet." Benitenchio started walking out. "Hey Miuri want to go spare with me?"

"Sure. But let's make it two on two and have our partners spar as well. We should practice keeping them out for longer periods."

"True." Benitenchio looked at Mamoru and Ayuma. "Wanna come?"

"I'm actually going to go visit Hana." Mamoru chuckled. "I've got to tell her about our plans for a party. We've got to start planning right."

"Good idea." Miuri laughed. "Plus I'm sure you just want to go see her."

"Haha." Mamoru waved a hand and left.

"What about you Ayuma?" Benitenchio asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a little. I'm going to visit Poi… I won't be long." She took off running.

"She's really worried about Haku isn't she?" Miuri whispered. "Poor Ayuma."

"Let's just hope that she's in the mood to celebrate with us even if her brother dies in this battle." Benitenchio watched Ayuma disappear from sight.

"Do you think she'll be able to kill him?" Miuri whispered.

"No." Benitenchio sighed. "She won't be able to… In the end it will be up to me I'm sure. I just hope it doesn't come to that… I don't want Ayuma to hate me." She smiled. "Now come on. I bet Szyael will beat Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra told me he was number four and that made him higher and stronger than the rest of the arrancars." Miuri smirked. "So I think he'll win."

"Yeah maybe in their past lives. But now they also have to think about time and how long they have to stay out."

"So it comes down to us then." Miuri smiled. "I'm not going to lose."

"Yeah right." Benitenchio laughed. "Let's go!"


	60. Chapter 60

Ayuma set a small bundle of flowers on the grave and smiled. "Hey Poi… I… I'm going to be gone for a while." She whispered to the stone. "I'm going to… to try to bring Haku back with me."

"He can't hear you, I don't know why you talk to him." Grimmjow huffed. He sat on Ayuma's shoulder. He didn't look very happy.

"I feel like I am talking to him… I feel better."

"What ever." Grimmjow grumbled. "Let's just get out of here."

"Calm yourself." Ayuma chuckled. "We're going. But there is one thing I need to take care of first." She headed towards the rukion village that was close by. She stopped though as a girl came walking, carrying a bundle of flowers.

"Miss Ayuma!" The girl, Tera, smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for you." Ayuma smiled and patted the Tera's head. "I needed to ask you something."

"What?" She blinked.

"I… I'm leaving again. I have a mission… I'll be gone for two months. I… I was wondering if you could look after Poi for me." She looked over at the stone. "Please."

"Of course." Tera smiled. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks I knew I could rely on you."

Tera laughed. "Of course. You can always trust me. I'll take good care of it until you can come back!"

"Thanks." Ayuma smiled.

"I knew I would find you here."

Ayuma spun to see Haku standing there. He was looking towards Poi's grave stone. "Poi has always been one of the most important people to you. I think no one in your life could ever be as important as Poi was to you… After all he was always your first brother."

"Haku…" Ayuma took a step towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." And then he was there in front of her, hugging her tightly. "Ayuma… I've missed you… I needed you."

"Haku…" She couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Haku…"

"Are you an idiot?" Grimmjow yelled kicking at Haku's arms. Haku moved away and glared down at the little former arrancar.

"Grimmjow…" Ayuma whispered. "Please stop… He's Haku." She smiled. "We don't have to fight him… You will talk with me won't you Haku?"

"Ayuma…" He whispered. "I…"

"Please Haku… We don't have to fight… You don't have to work with Kuenai… Please… Please don't work with him… He's not good. So please… Please stay with us." She moved closer again to hug him. "Please."

"Ayuma… He's not as bad as-."

"He plans on killing my friends." Ayuma frowned. "How is that good!"

"Ayuma please…" Haku whispered.

"Really, you can't do anything on your own can you?" That voice. Maruto. Ayuma spun to face him. He was walking towards them, with a smug look on his face.

"Back off Maruto." Haku growled. "You're not wanted here."

"If we plan on taking her back with us you'll have to do more than just hug her." Maruto eyed Grimmjow and then moved to the side slightly.

Ayuma eyed him and spoke slowly. "What does he mean?"

"We… We were sent to bring you back with us." Haku whispered.

Ayuma took a step away from her brother. "You… why…"

"Ayuma please… I don't want-."

Ayuma ran. "Grimmjow!" She reached out to grab him but someone grabbed her arm and snatched Grimmjow away from her. She shivered as she looked up at Yaru. His face was blank as he looked at her.

"Now Ayuma." Maruto shook his head. "You don't think you can beat us, do you?"

"Maruto!" Haku growled."

"I won't hurt her. This one on the other hand." Maruto had a hand on Tera's shoulder. "Now Ayuma."

"Let her go! She's not a part of this!" Ayuma glared at Maruto. She shot a glare at Haku. Do something!

"Maruto stop!We only hurt soul reapers!" Haku moved next to Maruto.

"Sometimes there are casualties outside the war zone." Maruto said cooly. "Now then… Ayuma will you come with us willingly?" He held his blade to Tera's neck.

"Yes." Ayuma shivered but didn't move her eyes from Maruto and Tera. I have to save her! Hang on Tera.

"Ayuma!" Grimmjow yelled at her while struggling in Yaru's hand.

Ayuma refused to look at him. "But first let her go. I can't fight back."

Maruto smirked. "Good. You may go girl." He shoved her away. She took off running.

"I'm sorry…" Ayuma whispered.

"Yaru," Maruto started walking towards them. "Get rid of the little blue guy." He waved a hand dismissively. "She won't be needed him anymore." He smirked cruelly at her, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Grimmjow!" Ayuma reached quickly for her partner but she was too late. Yaru threw Grimmjow towards the forested area.

"Maybe that will kill him." Maruto laughed.

"Grimmjow!" Ayuma tried to get away from Yaru and run to her partner. Hang on! She reached out with her mind. Grimmjow! But she couldn't hear him. She reached out with her powers and spotted Grimmjow land in a bush, mostly unharmed. A little bit of relief trickled into her heart. At least he wasn't dead.

"Ayuma please." Haku rested a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and punched him, sending him flying. "A...Ayuma..." He gasped.

"I hate you!" Ayuma yelled, tears blurred her vision. "I hate you Haku!"

"Alright that's enough." Maruto whispered into her ear and then she felt a pain on her head before blacking out.

Grimmjow grumbled as he pulled himself out of the bush he had landed in. He had gotten very lucky. What was that girl thinking? He stumbled back towards the clearing. When I get my hands on her! He stopped as he spotted the two men. Haku was cradling Ayuma in his arms. She was passed out.

"Darn it!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Why don't I care her?" Maruto was saying. "After all I-."

"I'm carrying my sister!" Haku growled. "You didn't have to hit her."

"Yes I did." Maruto shook his head. "We managed to convince Kuenai to take her, though it might take a year or so to bring her to our side, but if she comes kicking and screaming Kuenai might just kill her. Do you want that?"

"You still didn't have to hurt her." Haku whispered. He was looking down at Ayuma. "Come on… We need to get back. Kuenai can talk to her… I'm sure he will teach her the truth."

"If not I'm sure we can find some way to make sure that she won't disobey us." Maruto chuckled.

Haku didn't say anything as he started to run.

Grimmjow watched for a moment and then turned and ran back towards Soul Society. I have to tell Mamoru and the others. He tensed as he ran, wishing that he was in his bankai form. Hang on you stupid girl!


	61. Chapter 61

Benitenchio shook her head. "Come on, you can do it." She shook her head again as Miuri jumped away. Miuri was breathing heavily. "Come on."

"Maybe you should be the one we are teamed up against." She rolled out of the way of Mamoru's blade.

"We've fought multiple opponents before. You haven't." Mamoru chuckled. "Just wait till Ayuma gets here. Three on one is a lot more challenging."

"Use your size to your advantage." Ulquiorra said from the sidelines. "Both are taller than you. Go low and aim for their legs, but don't stay in their range for very long."

Miuri shot a glare at him. "That won't work as well when they know it's coming."

"It's still a good idea." Mamoru laughed.

"Raw power is better." Nnoitora laughed. The three former arrancars watched the sparring match, almost impatiently. Benitenchio focused in on Szyael, making sure they weren't about to lose the Bankai. They were good for now.

"Why don't you try using our swings against each other. It will give you an opening."

They fell back into silence as they fought. Benitenchio did her best to not hold back. She didn't want to hurt Miuri, but she also wanted the girl to be challenged. And then she moved, Miuri moved closer to Benitenchio but kept her blade clashing with Mamoru. She sprang on her heels and headbutted Benitenchio in the chest.

"Not bad!" Mamoru laughed.

Benitenchio laughed as she stumbled away and rubbed her chest. "There you go."

Miuri smiled. "It helped that I saw what you were going to do."

"Hey!" Mamoru started to give Miuri a nuggie. "I thought we all agreed on no powers while we were training."

"It kind of just happened." Miuri swatted his hands away as she laughed. "Besides I'm pretty sure I noticed a couple of your injuries heal."

"Come on you two." Benitenchio put her hands on her hips. "If you two aren't going to follow the rules then I'm going all out." They all smiled and fell back into position.

Benitenchio took a step forward but stopped when Miuri straightened up. "Grimmjow?" Miuri whispered.

"What?" Mamoru and Benitenchio said together and looked over where Miuri was gazing. The small blue haired figure was breathing heavily in the grass.

"Hey where's Ayuma?" Mamoru asked.

"Grimmjow?" Szyael moved closer to the small guy.

"Ayuma… she…" he was having a hard time getting the words out as he clutched at his chest. "Maruto… took… her…"

"What?" Benitenchio shot over and snatched him up in one hand. "What happened."

After a few steadying breaths Grimmjow told them everything. He clenched his fists as he spoke, a dark rage in his eyes.

"They didn't kill her at least." Miuri whispered.

"Not yet." Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "They moved sooner than we expected."

"Mamoru." Benitenchio looked at him.

"Our plans are ruined now, what are you thinking?"

"Let's go." Mamoru looked at Nnoitora and then the man returned to the blade. "We'll go in quick and get Ayuma out."

'But-." Miuri whispered.

"Our plans are ruined without her already." Benitenchio rested a hand on Miuri's shoulder as she returned Szyael to his blade. "And we need to go before she get's killed."

"They probably don't expect us so soon anyways. We go in grab her, get out." Mamoru sheathed his blade. "You don't have to come Miuri."

"No! I'll come!" She perched up quickly.

Good girl. Benitenchio smiled. "I guess we run now." She shoved Grimmjow into her pocket. "Lead the way blue boy."

"Shut up." Grimmjow muttered but pointed in the direction to go.


	62. Chapter 62

A dull aching pain woke Ayuma up. She opened her eyes slowly and found the sky above her, only there were bars blocking out the full view of the sky. She sat up and heard a jangle. She looked down, a chain was attached to her ankle.

"I see you are awake."

Ayuma turned her head slowly and found Maruto watching her. It was also then when she realized she was in a cage. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"I'm giving you a chance." Maruto walked over and rested against the bars of her cage. "You poor creature, if you weren't so foolish you wouldn't have to be in this cage." He reached out a hand and Ayuma backed away as quickly as she could. She glared at him and he sighed pulling away. "Really Ayuma, how can you be so cold? Don't you realize how important this all is?"

"What are you talking about?" Ayuma hissed.

"You and I are perfect for each other." He smirked. "Soul reapers are far more perfect beings than humans, but they aren't the strongest. That is those like us who are gifted. But you and I… We are a mix of soul reapers and our gifted it makes us perfect. But what makes us even better is the fact that we don't need anyone." He turned his back and started to walk away again. "We are the perfect beings. We don't need each other, but if we are together that just makes us so much better."

"What you are saying makes no sense." Ayuma hissed.

"Be mine." Maruto spun and was back at the bars a moment later. "Accept the offer and join Kuenai and our group, and be mine. We will make an even more perfect person one day."

"I have no plans of being anything to you! Or doing anything with you!" Ayuma hissed. "You've killed too many of my friends. You betrayed us!"

"You don't need friends." He smirked. "You and I are like that. We are strong enough that we can do whatever we want without others at our sides. That is what makes us perfect for each other." He walked around the cage slowly, trailing his hand over the bars. "You have injured those who get in your way, even if they were your allies, just like me." He stopped. "It's perfect."

"I have no intention of joining your group!" Ayuma hissed. "And I'm nothing like you!"

"You say that yet…" He chuckled and leaned in closer. "How many times have you injured your own teammates?"

Ayuma shivered. She couldn't count it on her fingers that was how many times she had injured her teammates. She knew it. "I-."

"I have no problem with that. I can defend myself and know not to get in your way. Don't you remember that time?" He smirked. "We had to work together to defeat that hollow, way back in the academy." He leaned in closer. "We worked so well together."

Ayuma closed her eyes, but she couldn't remember it. There were too many years how did he expect her to remember that. "I don't-." She opened her eyes and found his lips on hers. She jerked away quickly. "Don't touch me!"

"Come now Ayuma, don't you realize how perfect we are for each other."

"No we're not!" Ayuma hissed.

"Is she still not be cooperative?"

Ayuma tensed and looked over as Kuenai walked up. He narrowed his eyes at her. She met his eyes and didn't stand down. If he wanted to kill her there was nothing to stop him. And she wasn't going to beg her enemy.

"Kuenai I promise I will convince her to join us." Maruto spoke. "She will be a great ally in our fight against the soul reapers. I just have to unbrainwash her."

"Good." Kuenai leaned in closer to her and smirked. "And if she chooses not to then she will die."

A shiver ran down Ayuma's back but she kept her eyes locked on his. "Do your worst." She hissed.

He smirked.


	63. Chapter 63

Ayuma shivered as Kuenai looked at her. "Why are you so loyal to soul society? Haku has told me about what happened to you in the past. And yet you choose to support them?" He narrowed his eyes. "You would do better to join with us. You would have your brother back and-."

"Soul society never betrayed me. They might not have been able to save Poi but they did save me in the end. It's not their fault about Poi." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will not join you. I never will." She met Kuenai's eyes.

He was silent and Maruto stepped up next to Kuenai. "Kuenai-."

"Shut up Maruto. I know you love her and want her but unless you can convince her she has no place with us."

Ayuma smiled. "Then I have no place with you."

"It's a shame." Kuenai shook his head. "I'm sure you could be of great help to us."

"Yeah I could." Ayuma said calmly. "BUt I won't. You have nothing to offer me that I would want to take. I love Haku but I hate you."

"Really?" Kuenai smiled and leaned in closer so their eyes were inches away, separated by the bars of her cage. "Even if I told you that once we destroy soul society no one will be killed anymore. No child will have to die. You won't have to fight hollows anymore." He reached out through the bar and touched Ayuma's chin. "You can relax and be whatever you want from now on. You can take care of many children. You will be a mother to all of those children. Children like Poi."  
Ayuma hesitated. "Children like Poi." Ayuma whispered. She thought of her little brother and smiled faintly. She missed him so much.

"Soul society's rule left it so that he would be killed. You can come with us. Take your revenge… You're in good condition, we will get you a weapon. Take revenge for your brother…" He whispered. "Come with us tomorrow in our attack."  
Ayuma closed her eyes. "My revenge…" She took a deep breath. "I do need to take revenge." She opened her eyes and looked at Kuenai. "My revenge for those that I care about!" She swung her fist at him. "You killed my friends!" She turned her glare towards Maruto. "Akamura was a child, just like Poi. You killed him!" She felt tears sting at her eyes. "The only people I want revenge on is you people!"

Kuenai sighed and straightened up. "I see. If that is how it's goign to be…" He smirked and then Ayuma screamed out in pain. "THen suffer here on your own, come along Maruto." He turned and started to walk off.

"But…" Maruto whispered and then nodded and followed Kuenai. "We must hurry to destroy soul society."

Ayuma whispered and curled up in a ball as she shook weakly. Kuenai had enhanced the bars of her cage giving them an electrical charge. Even now she could feel the electricity zapping through her lightly. It hurt. It really hurt. She thought of Poi and of Akamura. She thought of their bright innocent smiles. They hadn't deserved to die and now she was going to die. And she kind of didn't care anymore. Maybe… Maybe I can finally rest. And then she thought of Grimmjow, Benitenchio, Mamoru and Miuri. No… I need to warn them… I need to tell them… Kuenai is going to attack tomorrow. They need to be ready.

Gritting her teeth Ayuma forced herself up, gripping the electrically charged bars and after flinching she tried to pull them out of their position, even just a little. I need to get out of here! I need to! She tugged on the bars over and over again, ignoring the pain. Hang on guys.


	64. Chapter 64

Mamoru crouched as low as he could and narrowed his eyes. He could see in the distance a little a figure crouching in a cage. He felt his heart skip a beat as he recognized Ayuma. And the figures standing over her were Kuenai and Maruto.

"That's Ayuma." Miuri whispered. She appeared scared and worried.

"Yeah." Mamoru nodded. "Wait a minute." He shot Benitenchio a glanced and she nodded tightening her grip on Grimmjow. "Let's wait and see what happens to them."

They were all silent for a minute and then they watched as Kuenai leaned in closer, blocking their view of Ayuma. He stood there for a moment and then turned and walked away. Maruto followed after Kuenai and Ayuma seemed to be trying to break out of the cage as she shook the bars.

"Alright let's go." Mamoru nodded and they all hurried. Hang on Ayuma. Mamoru led the way and stopped every now and then to make sure that they weren't making that much noise. And finally the cage was in view, and Ayuma was slummed in a corner of the cage.

"AYUMA!" Miuri rushed towards the cage before Mamoru gave the okay. He flinched but nothing happened so he figured they were safe. Though the area seemed to be some kind of camp, a couple chairs and a couple tents no one except Ayuma seemed to be there.

"M-Miuri?" Ayuma sat up slowly. Her expression made Maruto angry. There was pain etched in her every facial muscle.

"Hang on we'll get you out!" Miuri said as she reached for the bars.

"No." Ayuma croaked as Miuri touched the bars. Miuri cried out and stumbled back.

"What happened?" Benitenchio caught Miuri, letting Grimmjow go. The small blue haired man dropped to the ground and walked over to where Ayuma was. He eyed the bars cautiously.

"It seems like those bars hold an electric current right now." Szyael said. "Anything touching the metal will be zapped."

Mamoru looked at Ayuma who nodded, though that seemed to be a struggle for her. "Hang on Ayuma we'll get you out of there." She just whimpered in response. "Szyael any ideas?" Mamoru asked.

"While unless you want to be zapped you'll have to open the cage without touching the bars."

"Ayuma." Mamoru whispered and looked at her. No matter how much she tried she was touching the metal, which meant she was constantly being zapped. "Any ideas?" He looked at the others.

"Yeah." Benitenchio walked closer and held up a hand. A light purple barrier surrounded Ayuma and her face relaxed completely. "Now blow away the cage. I'll keep her safe." Benitenchio narrowed her eyes. "And hurry."

"You sure you can handle it?" Mamoru checked.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Mamoru drew out his own blade. "Ready Nnoitora?" The blade shifted slightly and then Nnoitora stood next to him, holding a large ax like blade.

"I'm going all out!" Nnoitora laughed and then swung his blade straight at the bars. His own blade sliced straight through the bars and the top came off completely. Ayuma was left completely safe inside the barrier.

"Good job." Mamoru let the bond go and then jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ayuma as the barrier dropped. His foot touched the top of one of the bars as he pushed himself over and he felt a jolt. But he didn't let it bug him. His body quickly forgot the pain. He landed and set Ayuma on her feet. She swayed for a moment but then righted herself.

"I'm okay." She said calmly.

"Ayuma!" Miuri asked.

"Let's get out of here now." Benitenchio said and started to walk while Grimmjow touched Ayuma's leg.

"Hey you idiot don't let yourself get caught again." Grimmjow growled. "I don't want to be stuck in this form for the rest of my life! I'm too small!"

Ayuma tried to smile for a second but then sighed. "We can't leave now."

"What?" They all turned to look at her.

"Kuenai.. His plan is for tomorrow. We don't have time to waste! We don't have time to plan! We need to go now!" She frowned. "If we don't-."

"Fine." Mamoru sighed. "I guess we'll just have to all stick together and take care of all this. Are you ready?" He asked. They were all silent for a minute and then nodded. "Let's go." Mamoru patted Ayuma's head. "We're going to do this, don't worry Ayuma."

"Yeah." She nodded and picked Grimmjow up. "Sorry Grimmjow, let's go now."


	65. Chapter 65

Mamoru reached out and steadied Ayuma as they started to walk. She really looked exhausted, though she was putting on a brave face. He wanted to force her to sit and rest but he knew she wouldn't.

"Mamoru I'm going to scout ahead." Benitenchio said. "WHy don't you guys sit and rest for a moment. I'll be back with more information." She shot a quick glance at Ayuma.

"I'm fine." Ayuma said, pushing away from Mamoru. She started to walk on her own, seeming to push herself as she walked. Mamoru really wished he could help her and use his powers on her.

"Ayuma…" Miuri whispered and rushed to Ayuma's side. She didn't take no for an answer as she supported Ayuma.

"Miuri I-... MOVE!" Ayuma shoved Miuri away, sending herself in the opposite direction. Mamoru was confused until he saw a spear shot up right where they had been a moment ago.

"MOVE!" He growled and shot towards the spear, right as it shot back underground. He scooped Ayuma up as he ran past her and shoved her up in a tree. He glanced over to see Miuri climbing up another tree. Then he stopped and glanced around.

"TO YOUR LEFT DOWN!" Ayuma yelled out.

Mamoru moved and stabbed Nnoitora into the ground. He hit something and then Yoshida popped out a few inches away. A small trail of blood ran down his arm. Yoshida was shocked but then he smirked. "I got you to bleed."

"You got lucky." The man smirked. His eyes darted to Ayuma and he smirked. "I got permission to kill the little girl."

"You won't touch her." Mamoru shot at Yoshida and the two clashed. Yoshida's arm turned into a blade. "CHIO PROTECT THE OTHERS!"

"GOT IT!" She yelled back.

"You think you can protect them and fight with me?" Yoshida hissed.

"Of course." Mamoru swiped his blade at Yoshida's neck but it clanged at the metal in place of Yoshida's skin.

What are you doing idiot? Nnoitora yelled in Mamoru's mind. Don't be so predictable, he'll know where to change his skin.

Well you've got a plan? Mamoru snapped back.

Actually yes.

Mamoru could see an image of Nnoitora smirking in his head. Well go ahead and tell me. Mamoru didn't bother to dodge as Yoshida's blade slid along his side. It healed almost instantly. Instead Mamoru headbutted Yoshida and the man stumbled back.

Keep him occupied. He'll be defending himself but he won't expect me to show up behind him. Let me lose and I'll stab him.

I don't feel good about a sneak attack. Mamoru slashed at Yoshida's chest.

Do you want for this to end? Nnoitora growled.

Fine. Mamoru sprung at Yoshida and started slashing wildly. Making sure he was slashing at Yoshida's front only. He slowly started to push at the bond, unleashing his Ban Kai as he fought. Taking a deep breath he aimed at Yoshida's heart. It clanged but then Yoshida froze. Nnoitora stood behind him, his blade stabbing into his back.

"You can't turn your whole body into steel can you." Mamoru hissed. "It would make it hard to move. Too bad you didn't see my partner coming up behind you."

"You have no honor." Yoshida hissed, blood leaking out of his mouth.

"Says the man who wanted to kill my friends." Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to lose any of them!"

"Then you'd better run away." Yoshida growled before slumping to his knees. "You're all going to die." And then Nnoitora decapitated the man.

Mamoru sighed. He felt a little bad about it, but then he remembered Ayuma and he looked over at her as she climbed out of the tree. They had given up any chance of this being an honorable fight. "Come on!" He called. "One down, but there is still the rest of them."

"Good job." Benitenchio said walking over and lightly slapping Mamoru's shoulder. "Come on." She started leading the way and Mamoru smiled slightly. We're all going to survive this. There's no way I'm letting any of us die.


	66. Chapter 66

Miuri glanced at Ayuma as they walked. She looked okay for the most part but every now and then she would flinch. Mamoru and Benitenchio led the way in front of them, whispering softly to each other. "Ayuma." She reached out to touch Ayuma's shoulder but Ayuma pulled away.

"I'm fine." Ayuma smiled at Miuri. "I've already healed up."

"We should have gone and got the captains." Miuri whispered and looked down.

"We didn't have time." Ayuma reached out and ruffled Miuri's hair. It felt so nostalgic from when they first met. "Don't worry we'll be fine. We already took down Yoshida and I think he was one of the hardest to deal with."

Miuri smiled slightly. "You're an optimist."

"Guilty." Ayuma laughed. Miuri knew she was trying to hide it but she saw Ayuma flinch slightly.

She's try so hard to put on a brave face. Miuri felt so sorry for her good friend.

It makes me wonder how much she was tortured. Ulquiorra whispered.

Miuri stopped walking and shivered. "Ayuma…

"Hm?" Ayuma stopped and looked over at Miuri. She really looked okay. She had a calm expression and a gentle smile on her face. "You okay Miuri?"

"I should be asking you that." Miuri glanced down. "They… They hurt you didn't they? What did they do to you."

"Don't worry I'm okay." Ayuma walked over and hugged Miuri. "You don't need to worry. I'm okay, and we're going to defeat them."

"Ayuma you don't have to force yourself." Mamoru stopped as well and called over to them. "If you're hurt."  
"I'm fine." Ayuma sighed. "It was just a little electricity, I've already gotten past it." She smiled. "Come on give me some credit."

"Are you sure?" Benitenchio asked. She had stopped as well.

Ayuma sighed. "I was just a little zapped but I'm fine. We don't have time to stop. We need to stop them."

"Ayuma…" Mamoru whispered but she shoved past him and started walking faster.

Miuri glanced at the others and then they continued walking, easily catching up with Ayuma.

"So what are we going to do when we run into them?" Miuri asked quickly. "Attack together?"

"That's probably not a good idea." Benitenchio said. "Ayuma is right, we need to hurry. It we all fight together it will slow us down."

"We're not separating." Mamoru frowned.

"We might have to." Ayuma said. "It depends on who we run into. If we run into a single enemy it will be best to have someone stay behind to fight and then catch up when they are done."

"I don't like that idea." Mamoru frowned.

"It doesn't matter." Benitenchio said. "It is what we're going to have to do so we can take advantage of our limited time… It's what we'll have to do with just us four."

"Mamoru…" Ayuma narrowed her eyes. "We have to."

"I… fine." He sighed and glanced at Miuri. "But we might not have to do that if we run into multiple enemies."

Miuri nodded. This was going to be dangerous and hard… Very dangerous… She shivered. I don't want anyone to die… I don't want to die…

I will protect you. Ulquiorra said. Have more confidence in yourself.

Miuri smiled and tightened her grip on her blade. Thanks Uluqiorra. I'm glad we are together.

It is how it is.

Miuri almost laughed but looking at Ayuma's back the laugh got caught in her throat. Will she be okay? And what will happen when we see Haku… How will Ayuma react. She shivered. Please… Let us not run into Haku… I don't want to see Ayuma have to fight him… Please...


	67. Chapter 67

Mamoru stopped and held up his hand. "Did you hear that?" He whispered. He glanced around as he held Nnoitora towards the place where he had heard the noise.

Ayuma closed her eyes. "I don't see anyone anywhere near us… No wait… Someone…" She clenched her face tighter. "Tamoshi is coming towards us… but he's still a little far from us…" She opened her eyes and looked at Mamoru. "He's alone."

"That's okay." Mamoru relaxed. He had talked to Tamoshi before. They had saved Tamoshi's sister so there was no way that would turn into a fight. "We've already made out peace."

"Are you sure?" Ayuma asked. She shifted slightly as she glanced off into the distance. "He's heading right towards us." She turned her gaze to Miuri. "Can you look into the future and see if he's going to fight us?"

"No." Miuri sighed. "I can only see a few seconds into the future. And there are too many factors to see so far in the future. We might start the fight, he might start the fight, we might not fight. I'll only be able to tell once we get closer."

"Alright." Mamoru nodded. "We'll see how it goes." He started walking again. He wouldn't hurt us would he? I mean we know where his sister is… He should be grateful to us… Unless something happened with Kuenai… He frowned. Let's hope not.

After a few minutes Tamoshi came into view. He stopped walking after a moment and looked at them. "You shouldn't have come."

"Why not?" Mamoru frowned.

"I don't want to fight with you." Tamoshi said. "I owe you for protecting my sister."

"Then don't fight me." Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Let us pass."

"I cannot do that. I swore to protect Kuenai and follow his orders." He drew out a blade and it hovered in mid air. "This is your last chance. Leave now and I will let you escape."

"No." Mamoru charged in. He clashed with the blade. I can fight his blade and the others can charge in. He glanced to the side slightly and noticed Ayuma tangled up in some vines from a nearby tree. Miuri was sprawled out on the ground slowly getting back up and Benitenchio was blocking rocks that were being flung at her.

"I gave you a chance." Tamoshi whispered. "I'm sorry you didn't take it.

Mamoru growled. "You are the one who had the chance. Nnoitora!

Don't use me for this small fry. Nnoitora grumbled. I want to help fight the boss and if you use up all your strength in the bond here…

Fine. Mamoru grumbled and took a deep breath. He stopped blocking the blade and flinched as the blade dug into his arm. He ignored it as he charged at Tamoshi. The man's face turned into full shock for a moment but then he relaxed and then waved his left hand.

Mamoru gasped and fell to the ground. He glanced at his arm and froze. The blade had neatly cut off his arm. A little bit of blood dripped from the stump of his arm.

"MAMORU!" Ayuma's voice screamed out.

He just stared at where his arm had been. He hadn't thought… Shouldn't it have healed… How…. And then the pain overwhelmed him and he moaned out trying not to scream. It hurt… It really hurt.


	68. Chapter 68

"You may be able to heal but what did you expect when you lose a limb." Tamoshi said calmly.

Mamoru was shaking as he clutched at the stump left by his arm. He watched as Ayuma shot past him, swinging her blade down at Tamoshi. Her blood lust was back. He could see it in her eyes.

"Mamoru!" Benitenchio rushed to his side and held up her hands. Her hands started to glow green but then she flinched as she was rejected from his wound.

"I'll be fine." Mamoru grunted. He shivered as his blood stopped flowing. His body was already starting to heal over. He looked at his displaced limb and shivered. His own blade was still gripped in his hand. He was going to have to learn to fight left handed. "Go help Ayuma." He said, the pain already starting to fade. "She'll need back up."

"But… Fine." She jumped up and ran at Tamoshi.

Mamoru groaned as he reached up and touched the stump. His skin was patching over already and he shivered. What am I going to tell Hikari… She's going to yell at me… And Hana… He thought of her smile and he felt regret. When she saw him… She would be… He froze as a chill ran down his back and he doubled over.

"Mamoru!" Miuri was at his side. "Mamoru!"

He moaned and noticed out of the corner of his eyes his displaced limb starting to turn to dust. At the same time his stump felt hot. He groaned as it began to burn hotter and then the skin stretched slightly. And slowly… very slowly his arm began to grow. And it hurt. It hurt worse than when the arm had been cut off.

"Mamoru…" Miuri whispered. "Your arm…"

Mamoru closed his eyes as his arm burned. It felt like forever before the heat faded. And when he looked down he had two arms again. Only his right arm was paler than the rest of his skin. It looked a little odd. The pain faded slowly and he was breathing heavily.

"Your arm…" It was Tamoshi's voice.

Mamoru looked up to see Tamoshi standing there frozen. In fact everyone was and they were all staring at him.

Mamoru took a deep breath and then stood up. He flecked his newly formed hand slightly as he walked over and picked up Nnoitora. "We're going to beat Kuenai." He said in a hoarse voice. "You won't stop us." He narrowed his eyes.

"Impossible…" Tamoshi whispered and then he looked down. "I give up." He chuckled. "I doubt I can beat you unless I decapitated you… And I can't do that with the rest of your team here…" He took another step away. "Go."

"What?" Ayuma whispered. "Just like that."

"I've only ever seen one person do that." He whispered. "My sister… When… No… You don't have much time. Go." He started to walk off. "I will not stop you… I couldn't bring myself to… Good luck." And then he started to run off.

Mamoru looked after the man and then slumped slightly.

"Mamoru!" Ayuma rushed to his side and supported him.

He chuckled. "That hurt." He reached out with his old hand and rubbed her head. "Come on."

She looked up at him, her whole body shaking. "You almost…"

"None of us are going to die." He said sternly. "None of us!" He looked at the rest of the team. "All of you… Don't let yourself die."

"Right." Miuri laughed. "None of us are going to die." SHe tightened her grip on her own blade.

"And if you think you're about to just use the muscle head as a shield." Benitenchio laughed.

"Oh come on." Mamoru laughed but shivered. He didn't know if he wanted to go through that again. He didn't know if he could go through that again. "Ayuma.." He looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

She looked down at her feet. "Don't die…"

"I won't." He started walking again, putting on the front of strength. He really wanted to collapse and fall asleep. "Come on, we've still got more enemies to take down."

"Right!" Miuri started running. "Let's go!"


	69. Chapter 69

"Who do we have left?" Mamoru called as the group ran. Benitenchio barely heard him. Blood was rushing to her ears. Mamoru had completely regrown his arm. She couldn't get the image of that out of her head. His arm regrowing. She shivered. Could their powers do anything? And her kido hadn't worked on him… She had been rejected. WHat did that mean for them? What were they going to do? If one of them were hurt would the kido not work on any of them? Or was it just Mamoru healing kido didn't work on. She shivered as she ran. No… She couldn't worry about the effects of their powers on Kido. None of them were going to die… None of them were going to die… And they wouldn't need kido.

"Chio?" Ayuma called.

"What?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"We're reviewing who we have left to fight and who will be the most challenging."

"Maruto will be the hardest one." Miuri piped in. "We should all fight him together. Since his power allows him to have all that back up."

"And we should use our ban kais." Mamoru said.

"We killed Yoshida and Piro already." Benitenchio said. "And Tamoshi Tanaka and Mikashi are out by choice now… WHo does that leave us with agian?"

"Were you not listening?" Mamoru chuckled. "The top gun Kuenai, Zido, Haku, and Maruto."

"Right." Benitenchio thought. I killed Piro, Mamoru killed Yoshida… We've already accomplished some of this."  
"The hardest one to fight will be Kuenai." Ayuma said. "We could probably handle Zido if just one or two of us split up…" She faded off.

"What about Haku?" Miuri asked.

I'll kill him. Benitenchio thought.

Even if Ayuma doesn't want you to? Szyael asked. SHe might hate you for it.

I don't care… I won't let Ayuma handle him.

"I'll take care of him." Ayuma said.

"Ayuma-." Mamoru started.

"He's my brother… I will handle him. Please… Leave it to me." She didn't look at any of them as she ran.

"I will catch up with you all when I am done with him."

"Ayuma you don't have to." Miuri said.

"He's my brother."

She'll get herself killed. Benitenchio sighed as she ran. That stupid girl.

Let her be. It is best she deals with it on her own. And I doubt the boy will hurt her. He seems to care about her. She might even convince him to join us.

I don't know.

"Alright." Mamoru said. "Ayuma will deal with Haku… Chio and Miuri will deal with Zido and all of us will fight with Kuenai and Maruto."

"Right." They all said together, though Benitenchio didn't like that thought. She didn't like the idea of splitting up at any point. "Unless we run into them all together." She said.

"Let's hope we don't then." Mamoru laughed but stopped as something came flying towards them.

Benitenchio held up her blade and frowned. They all tensed and then looked at the object. A giant icicle.

"And what about me?" A man came walking up. He had light silver hair spiked up slightly with ice crystals embedded in his hair. He smirked as he twisted an icicle in his hand. "WHich one of you will deal with me?"

Benitenchio frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'll only tell my opponent, now which of you will fight me?" He laughed. "THe rest of you can go ahead."

Szyael… Get ready to kill this kid. Benitenchio took a step forward. "I-."

"Go." Ayuma stood in front of Benitenchio. "I'll deal with him."


	70. Chapter 70

Ayuma glared at the man in front of her. I can do this. He's a monster who is going to hurt my friends if I don't. I can do this.

"No way are you taking him down on your own." Benitenchio grabbed Ayuma's shoulder. "We need you to deal with Haku… If he's next." She narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I know but-."

"Chio's right." Mamoru smirked. "Let her handle this."

"You really think that I'll just let you slip past me? Any of you." The man chuckled. "Fools." He slammed the icycle into the ground and more ice sprouted up, creating a wall of ice. "None of you are getting past me."

"Mamoru!" Miuri cried out. "Now what?"

"Leave it to me." Benichio smirked. She held up her hand and took a deep breath. A light purple energy glowed around her hand. She held it up and then threw it- right at the wall. As soon as it hit the ice it blasted apart and a large hole appeared. "GO!"

"Come on!" Mamoru yelled before Ayuma could say anything. He grabbed her arm and threw her through the hole. She landed on her feet and a moment later Miuri and Mamoru came through. The hole closed behind them barely missing Mamoru's foot.

"GO!" Benitenchio's voice yelled out. "I'LL CATCH UP!"

"Come on." Mamoru grabbed Ayuma's arm.

"I can go on my own." Ayuma sighed and pulled her arm away and started to run on her own. Be careful Chio. She said a silent pray before pushing herself on. She's right, I'm the only one who can handle Haku… and if we run into him next. She didn't want to think about it. If someone ended up killing him… Would she be able to forgive them?

"Ayuma are you okay?" Miuri called over as they ran.

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly. "I just was thinking how I don't like that we are separated. I know why we need to be, but I don't like that Chio is on her own."

"Chio has Szyael." Miuri pointed out.

 _And you know she is strong._ Grimmjow spoke though the bond.

"I know." Ayuma nodded. "But we don't know anything about that guy… other than he can control ice. He wasn't even there in the past- back when we fought them before." She shivered as she thought of that battle. "And there could be more of him, I don't know what to do about all this if we get side tracked long enough."

"We'll win." Mamoru laughed. "Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it." Ayuma chuckled. "I've been this way for a long time. I can't help it. I've been a worry wart since I was a child. It's one of my defining feature."

 _You sound so proud._

"Shut up Grimmjow." Ayuma grumbled.

"She's right." The group slowed at the voice. Haku stood a few feet in front of them. "She would worry about everything, but she always had good reason."

"Haku." Ayuma whispered.

"Hey sis." He took a step forward. "I can't let your friends stop-."

"Go." Ayuma interrupted Haku. "I'll deal with my brother." She took a few steps closer. "Haku, you and me need to talk. Let them go, they don't have a part of this."

Haku narrowed his eyes but then nodded. "Okay."

"Ayuma?" Miuri whispered.

"I'll see you soon." Ayuma whispered and then took another step closer. "Okay Haku, it's time we finally figure out what we are going to do about each other… We need to talk now."

He nodded. "Go ahead." He looked at Mamoru. "You won't get far though."

"Good luck." Mamoru whispered and then took off with Miuri right behind him.

"Right." Ayuma took a deep breath. "Haku…" She turned to her brother. Poi… give me strength to do this.


	71. Chapter 71

Benitenchio tensed as the man glanced over towards where the others had run off. "Too bad you let them go, maybe all together you would have had a chance."

"I believe I can beat you." Benitenchio held up her blade. "You will die!"

"We will see about that." The man waved a hand and ice shot at Benitenchio.

She didn't worry too much about it as she sprang forward, pushing in a little power towards her bond. He was right about her needing help, and she had it- that was where he was wrong.

Ice froze up along the ground as she ran. It turned her footing onto unstable slipping and she quickly made a barrier under her feet, that fixed that.

"Not bad." The man laughed. "But you can't defend yourself from all angles."a large ice shard stabbed her in the shoulder. She screeched out in slight pain, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"You're not going to win." Benitenchio chuckled as he looked at her like she was crazy. But then he froze as a blade nearly cut him. "Meet my backup."

"I'm not back up." Szyael shook his head. "I'm too strong to be just back up."

"Oh shut up." She couldn't help smiling though. He was one of her best friends now, despite his attitude. She was glad he was at her side. "Ice boy met my partner Szyael- he's the one you should really be worried about."

"And why is that?" The man chuckled. "He's a weak one, I can see it."

"You haven't realized." Benitenchio smirked. "He's not even at his strongest." She pushed more into the bond and Szyael went into his Bankai form.

The man took a step back. "An arrancar? But how?"

"Oh so you recognize me do you?" Szyael chuckled. "Then you should be aware that I can kill you with no problem."

"I'd like to see you try!" The man hissed and raised a large shard of ice and slashed it at Szyael. Benitenchio put up a barrier to block his slash and watched as Szyael easily blocked another ice slashed at him. Then she sprang at the ice man's other side. She grinned as her and Szyael took turns slicing at him. He defended over and over again but he was having difficulty now. What was he supposed to do against two attacking forces?

Benitenchio created a barrier right behind his feet. He tripped and Szyael slid his own blade between the man's ribs.

"And you die." Szyael chuckled. "Goodbye nameless enemy."

The man glared up at them as he choked on blood. He tried to say something but he couldn't get words out. His face got paler and he smiled slightly. Then he stopped moving.

"Well that was annoying." Benitenchio shook her head. "Come on." She released the bond and Szyael shrunk. She held out her hand and caught him.

"Let's go."

"Right." Benitenchio started running. She had to catch up with the others before they got themselves into more trouble.

She jumped over the melting ice wall, using her barriers to create a bounce step. She landed and kept running. She had to go faster- she knew the others needed her.


	72. Chapter 72

Ayuma stared down her brother down. She loved him so much. She could still see the young boy who had always tried to protect her. How she missed those days. "Haku… I love you."

"I know. I love you too. That's why I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to fight you… But I have to fight your friends." She frowned. "Though I don't know how you can be friends with those people. They…. They will leave many people dead at the end of this."

"Not people! Soul reapers, why can't you understand that you idiot?"

"Idiot?" Ayuma chuckled. "Let me ask you something. How many kids like Poi have you helped? How many kids?"

"I-."

"I've helped some! Maybe not all but many kids. I did that as a soul reaper! I couldn't save Poi, but I saved others."

"Ayuma?"

"I spent all of my time trying to get revenge against Hollows. They are the ones who killed our Poi! My little Poi…." She closed her eyes. "Not soul reapers. If they had a chance they could have saved him. I don't blame them! I never have!"

"Well I do!" Haku started to run. Straight at her.

Ayuma just stood there and slowly drew her blade. The two of them clashed and she locked him in the eyes. "Don't do this Haku, please."

"Ayuma I'm not going to let you stop this. I'm not going to kill you. But I'm not going to let you get past me!"

"Haku.." Ayuma whispered.

What are you going to do girl? Grimmjow asked.

"I'm sorry." Ayuma gripped the blade tightly. "Haku…" She focused in with her power. Her power would let her see him no matter how fast he was. "I'm not going to stop. This is how I choose to live and make it up to Poi. I will protect other children, no matter what it means for me… For others…. Like Poi."

"Ayuma!" Haku hissed. "Don't you dare let yourself get hurt! You-."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. It doesn't matter what… What I feel."

Ayuma? Grimmjow whispered.

"I'm sorry Haku." Ayuma moved with a quick jolt and sliced against Haku's chest. Blood spurted out.

"Ayuma?" He gasped.

"I'm sorry." Ayuma started to cry. "I'm so sorry!" Haku coughed up blood and slowly slid down to the ground, his blade dropping to the ground. She dropped down and cradled his head. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Haku… I love you… I love you so much…" She watched as her tears feel onto his face.

"A… u…. a…." He closed his eyes. "I…. l…. U…." He muttered weakly.

"I'm sorry Haku… I'm sorry…. I didn't … I'm so sorry…. I… I didn't want to…."

Then why? Grimmjow asked. Why did you kill him?

"I can't be happy… I know that… I had to… If I hadn't… If I hadn't… Haku would have let so many people die… I don't know why it had to be this way… but I know I have to stop them… No matter what." Ayuma reached down and held Haku closer. "Go look after Poi…. Or maybe he'll look after you in the other world… What ever life is like after this… I hope you can find each other." Ayuma slowly set Haku back down. "I love you." She got up slowly. "And goodbye." She turned and started to run, ignoring the tears that blurred her vision.


	73. Chapter 73

"Do you think Ayuma will be okay?" Miuri asked as they ran.

"I doubt Haku will hurt her." Mamoru whispered. "I'm more worried about her being able to keep him back. She loves him, I doubt she will be able to keep him back."

"Ayuma…" Miuri whispered. She closed her eyes and focused in around them. She had to be-. "MOVE!" She jumped to the side. Mamoru caught on to the same point. Miuri glanced over as a large boulder hit the ground in front of her. It would have hit them if she hadn't seen it moments before.

"Good job." Mamoru grinned at her and stood up. "Come on out whoever you are!"

"Not bad." A voice spoke up.

"Z-Zido…" Two figures stepped out into view, Tanaka and Zido.

"Don't hesitate kid." Zido said. "If we don't stop them then the boss will be mad at us. Do you want that?"

"N-No…." Tanaka looked at his feet. "But… But I don't… don't know if I can do much."

"Just watch my back." Zido walked forward and grinned. "Fools."

"MAMORU MOVE!" Miuri cried out as the bolder moved on it's own and slammed into Mamoru. He was slammed against a tree. "Mamoru?"

"I'm okay." He shoved the bolder away, a large spot of blood staining his shirt, but he seemed fine anyways.

"I'm fine! Be careful!" Mamoru grinned and held out his blade. "Let's see how we all do. Ready Nnoitora?"

"Shut up." Nnoitora appeared next to Mamoru and the two charged.

Miuri instead turned her attention to the boy who was trembling. She felt sorry for him. He hadn't asked for this and was probably regretting it now.

Miuri? Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm going to try this on my own at first." Miuri took a deep breath and then headed towards the kid. He tensed even more and pulled out a knife.

"I…"

"Why are you doing this kid?" Miuri sheathed her blade. "You're not very powerful and you don't look like you enjoy it at all. So why do you do this?"

"Because… Because I have to… I'm supposed to…"

"No you aren't." Miuri held out her hand to him. "You're still a kid, you have your whole life ahead of you. Do you have a family? People that you care about?"

"I…." He looked down. "I… I care… no one cares about me… I don't even have family anymore."

"Well... What about friends? I don't think you are really friends with that guy." She pointed over at Zido. "Do you care about him either?"

"I…" Tanaka glanced over at Zido. "He scares me."

"Then run away!" Mirui grabbed his hands, letting the knife drop to the ground. "Don't stay with them if you don't want to."

Tanaka started to cry. "I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH THEM!" He buried his head in Miuri's chest. "I HATE HIM!"

"I understand." Miuri held him close. "You don't have to stay anymore. You can leave."

This is really working? Ulquiorra's voice piped in her head.

Miuri ignored her partner as she rubbed Tanaka's back. "You can get away from this life. I promise. Just believe in it. I promise you. You can easily escape and start over. We have a friend, his name is Lee. He can help you. You'll be able to have a good life after all this."

"Really? I… I can?"

"Yes. I promise you." Miuri pulled back a little. "Do you understand that your life is your decision." She smiled. "I don't think you're such a bad guy."

"Thank you Miss… You really helped me… Thank you so much!" He moved away. "Sorry for everything…" He turned his back to Miuri and then took a deep breath. "I QUIT!" He yelled towards Zido and then took off running.

I can't believe that worked. Ulquiorra said as Miuri smiled.

"It did work!" She grinned. "And we didn't have to fight!" Okay. She turned to see the fighting going on between Mamoru and Zido. And then she saw Ayuma, standing a bit away. She was breathing heavily and watching the fighting as well. "AYUMA!" She rushed over ot her friend. She's okay! "HEY-!" She was interrupted as the knife Tanaka had dropped zoomed past her. No, it was going to! Miuri ducked right as the blade flew past her. Straight into Ayuma's shoulder. "AYUMA!"


	74. Chapter 74

The sounds of fighting caught Benitenchio's ears and she turned slightly and ran towards it. It had taken her longer than she thought to catch up. She glanced over the area and saw Zido and Mamoru locking blades and trying to kill each other. And then she spotted Ayuma and Miuri fighting with a knife. It seemed to be alive.

Well? Szyael asked.

"Let's go help Mamoru." Benitenchio launched herself over a fallen tree and launched herself into battle. Her eyes were locked on Zido and Mamoru had to stumble back out of the way.

"Hey watch it."

"You watch it." Benitenchio smirked. She moved in a quick flowing motion to dart behind Zido. His jacket protected him barely.

"What took you so long?" Mamoru asked joining back in the fight. Zido had started using the nearby trees to defend himself.

"Sorry I ran into an extra muddy spot that acted like quicksand." She smirked. "Did you miss me that much?"

Mamoru chuckled and then ducked. Ayuma came flying over him and slashed across Zido's chest before rolling behind him.

"Nice!" Benitenchio smirked as she quickly followed up on Ayuma's attack. She created a barrier behind Zido's feet as he stepped back.

Zido's arms flailed as he tripped to the ground, his eyes went wide and he held up his arms.

But Benitenchio would not give him mercy. Not him. He knew what he was doing. She slammed her blade down, right through his heart. His scream lasted a moment before he died.

Benitenchio took a deep breath before removing the blade and turning to look at the others. Miuri was fussing over Ayuma who was bleeding from her shoulder. "Ayuma you okay?"

"I'm fine." She finished wrapping a strip of her torn shirt around the wound.

"Let me heal it." Benitenchio said. "Kido is good for that."

"I'm fine it's just a scratch." Ayuma smiled. "Hardly hurts, besides we don't have time to stop and let it heal. Come on." She started to run.

Benitenchio frowned. "Ay- Oh forget it. Come on guys." She started to chase Ayuma. Once we get a chance I'm going to pin that girl down and heal her. She's going to get herself in trouble. "Ayuma listen you need to let me heal you." Benitenchio whispered.

"I'm fine." Ayuma sighed. "It's already stopped bleeding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Ayuma grinned. "I'm glad we're all together again too. I know we need to seperate but it's good to work together as well. I know we work better when we act together as a team."

"Yep." Benitenchio smiled. I guess she's okay, she does look good for what it can be. "Now we'd better hurry up and take down the others."

"How many are left?" Ayuma asked. "We took down Zido?"

"Obviously we've still got Kuenai…" Miuri said.

"And Maruto." Ayuma hissed.

"And Haku?" Mamoru asked.

"He won't be causing us any more problems." Ayuma smiled.

But Benitenchio could sense something wrong in that smile. It seemed a little forced. Ayuma? As soon as this battle is over I'm going to dig out of you what happened. She turned her attention back to their path. "Come on guys we're almost done." She smirked. "Last one to get to the final battle has to buy us all lunch."

"You're on." Mamoru laughed.

Ayuma just shook her head and Miuri smiled.

Don't get too cocky. Szyael said.

"Shut up." Benitenchio whispered.


	75. Chapter 75

Miuri glanced at Ayuma as they ran. She could still see the blood staining her shirt. Ayuma didn't seem to show any falter as she ran. In fact she acted as if her wound was healed. It worried Miuri but she knew she couldn't say anything.

Why not? Ulquiorra asked.

"Well… Ayuma is…. She's stubborn. If I say something…." Miuri whispered.

If she is injured it could cause problems for our cause. You should speak with her. I believe Benitenchio has a good healing kido ability.

"True." Miuri rushed up next to Ayuma. "Ayuma!"

"I'm fine." Ayuma smiled. "Don't worry so much."

"But-."

"Miuri I heard you." Ayuma chuckled. "Don't worry I'm fine. Grimmjow's yelling at me for not being careful enough, but I'm fine. Don't worry. It was just a scratch."

"Are you sure?" Miuri frowned.

Don't let her talk you off like that. Ulquiorra said. You need to share your feelings.

"I… Ayuma I'm worried about you." Miuri glanced down at her feet. "Ayuma you're my-."

"I'm fine." Ayuma laughed and rolled up her sleeve. There was a small cut, but it looked fine. "See, don't worry so much." She laughed and then sped up a little.

I guess she was fine then. Ulquiorra said.

"Maybe…" Miuri whispered and watched as Ayuma ran up next to Benitenchio and whispered something. "I just… I know Ayuma pretty well. And I'm sure that she is okay but I'm worried about what will happen during the future fight. We still have-." Miuri froze as she recognized a vision of the future. "SCATTER!"

Everyone jumped to the side as a man slammed into the ground right where everyone had been a moment ago.

"Not bad." A voice laughed. "You waste your powers, all of you."

"Maruto!" Ayuma hissed. She was crouching low and Miuri could have sworn there was pain on her face.

"Did you really not expect me to show up?" Maruto was watching Ayuma. He had a dark grin on his face.

"That guy is a creep!" Miuri growled.

Whatever the reasoning for your thoughts it doesn't change anything. We must defeat him and his boss. They are all that is left.

"Right." Miuri drew her blade. "Let's take him down!"

"Of course you can, but you won't be able to stop my boss. He is going to destroy Soul Society." He laughed. "Of course I will let one of you stay and the rest to get away to try and defeat him, but I can't promise anything."

"No way would we back off! You would kill your opponent by overpowering them!" Miuri yelled.

Maruto smirked. "THen you will fail."

"No." Ayuma stepped up. "You guys go." Grimmjow appeared next to her. "Grimmjow and I will handle it."

Maruto's grin seemed to grow a little. "Very well."

"Ayuma no!" Miuri grabbed her shoulder. "You'll get yourself killed."

"No." Grimmjow smirked. "We can handle ourselves. Plus he's down a couple people." Grimmjow smirked. "That's why he's not willing to face down all of us, isn't that right?

Maruto frowned. "You have no proof of that." He hissed.

Mamoru smirked. "Ayuma you think you and Grimmjow can handle this?"

"Of course." Ayuma smiled at Miuri. "And you guys better not fail to take him down."

"Okay… just be careful." Miuri glanced at Maruto and frowned. "Don't let him kill you, please."

"I'll be fine." Ayuma laughed. "I'll see you after this."

Miuri nodded and then sighed and took off running. She kept glancing back over her shoulder at Ayuma. She had a bad feeling about this.


	76. Chapter 76

Ayuma watched the others run past and then turned to Maruto. "We both knew this is where we would end up." She smirked.

"Of course not." Maruto smirked. "I had planned for us to end differently, but you are too stubborn."

"Yeah there might be some truth to that." Ayuma smiled. "Or it might be the fact that you betrayed us. Because of you all of our friends back then died. You even killed-." She shook her head. "We already know what you did and how you aren't sorry. Now it's time we finish this. Grimmjow." Her partner appeared next to her.

"Enough talk!"

"I know." Ayuma smiled. "Ban Kai!"

"Let's go!" Grimmjow grinned in his true form and shot at Maruto, but was blocked by Maruto's brother.

"Now now Ayuma. Let's fight, you and me. Perhaps I will just have to take you as my puppet. That is the only way I guess."

"I won't let that happen." Ayuma gripped her own blade. "I'm going to help my teammates!" Ayuma followed Grimmjow's example and shot at her former comrade. He blocked with his own zanpakuto. "Finally going to get your hands dirty? I guess Grimmjow was right, you don't have any more than your brother left!"

"Yes there is plenty of room for you… I wonder if I will get your little arrancar pet will come with you."

"I won't belong to you." Ayuma smirked as she continued to attack. She relied on her power to track Grimmjow's battle as well. Surprisingly he was even matched with his opponent. Keeping her attention divided probably wasn't a good idea but she needed to know exactly when she would have an opening.

"You really are something Ayuma. It's why I've always like you, but you're not right now. You're not letting yourself loose! Do it! Be free! Come at me!"

"No." Ayuma took a deep breath while still fighting. "I refuse to let you goad me into being reckless. I'm going to defeat you as myself. I'm not going to let you get away with all this!" Ayuma jumped back slightly and smirked as he followed and then slid her blade up along his path, nailing him across the left eye.

"DARN IT!" He hissed. He jumped back and covered his eye but then grinned. "You really are amazing. It will be a shame to kill you."

"You can't defeat us." Ayuma smiled. "You're outnumbered."

"You miss counted Ayuma." Maruto laughed.

"No I didn't." Ayuma smirked. Right at that moment Grimmjow slashed along Maruto's back.

"W-What?" Maruto gasped as he fell to the ground. He was bleeding heavily. "How?"

"I told you." Ayuma smiled. "You were outnumbered." She looked at Grimmjow. "See we did it." She started to walk away from Maruto. "That was a fatal blow."

"Yeah." Grimmjow smirked and then stabbed Maruto again. "But I've seen those kinds before. Now he's dead."

"Right." Ayuma chuckled. She took a step and then flinched. Her wound from the knife was reopened and hurt. But it would be fine. "Come on Grimmjow." She released the pressure for bankai and he turned back into his small form. She caught him in her hands and smiled. "Good job."

"Heh." He smirked. "You act like you doubted me."

"Of course not." Ayuma smiled. "I trust you." She leaned down and kissed him on the head. "Thanks."

"KNOCK IT OFF GIRL!" He growled.

Ayuma just laughed and started walking. "We'd better catch up to the others before-." She was interrupted by a searing pain in his back.

"Girl?" Grimmjow gasped.

Ayuma took a few steps forward and gasped. She turned to look behind her and found Maruto standing up. His eyes were blank and the wounds were still there but he was standing. "Maruto?" Ayuma gasped. "How?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he took a step towards her.

"GIRL!" Grimmjow yelled.

"R-Right!" Ayuma released Grimmjow into his Ban Kai form again. She stumbled back and gasped as she hit the back of the near by tree. She cringed at the pain and slid down to the ground. She watched as Grimmjow tore Maruto limb from limb.

His power… Ayuma shivered. It must have… Kept him going… Just like the other corpses that he controlled. He must have… must have brought himself back… to kill the ones who killed him. Ayuma closed her eyes and sighed. I'm sorry Miuri… I don't think that worked so well.

"Ayuma!" Grimmjow growled. "Ayuma get up!"

"Right…" Ayuma whispered. "I can't die here." She smiled and opened her eyes looking up at Grimmjow. "Let's go!"

"You idiot." Grimmjow growled.


	77. Chapter 77

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder as they ran and frowned. Ayuma… I shouldn't have left her behind. That was such a bad idea. But she's right that we have to hurry up. We have to stop him. He's all that's left. Kuenai. Mamoru squeezed his fist as they ran. The leader and the last of our opponents.

"Mamoru!" Benitenchio rushed up next to him. "Mamoru get a grip!"

"What" Mamoru glanced over at her.

"You're letting your worries distract you, you're falling off track."

"Oh! Sorry." Mamoru smiled. It was true he was starting to run a little too far left. Do you sense Kuenai's spiritual pressure?"

"No." She grumbled.

"If only we have Ayuma here, she could sense him." Miuri whispered.

"I'm sure she'll catch up soon." Mamoru grinned.

"Incoming!" Benitenchio yelled and the three scattered as a storm of rocks flew at them, blowing up as soon as they hit the ground.

"You soul reapers are too annoying." Kuenai walked out from behind a tree on a hill in front of them. "Not only do you keep getting in my way but you also killed my men. All of them are dead now."

"Yes!" Miuri grinned. "That means Ayuma killed that guy!"

"Told you." Mamoru grinned. "And now it is your turn mister big bad boss man." He grinned. "Okay you two let's take care of him." With that Mamoru shot towards Kuenai, releasing ban kai. A moment later Nnoitora was right besides him.

"I've been aching for this!" Nnoitora laughed.

"Well then come on." Mamoru grinned. The two of them zig zagged towards Kuenai, dodging the rocks that got thrown at them.

"Idiot!" Benitenchio suddenly showed up behind Mamoru, using a barrier to protect him from a glowing stick. It blew up, harmless with the barrier. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Naw, that's what you are here for right?"

"Both of you move to the left!" Miuri yelled.

Mamoru and Benitenchio jumped away right as a boulder hit where they had been moments earlier.

"Thanks!" Mamoru yelled. He glanced over at Kuenai who didn't look anything except smug as he stood there. "We need to get closer or we will wear ourselves out." He whispered to Benitenchio. "Any ideas?"  
"Give me a minute." Benitenchio went shooting towards the bottom of the hill and Mamoru chuckled. Then he too went running in the opposite direction. He had to be careful or he would get hurt, but he had to also move closer. Closer and closer. Eventually he would get close enough to land the final blow. But it would be hard.

"Mamoru jump!" Miuri yelled.

He didn't hesitate. THe ground below him blew up right as he jumped up. That was close. He flipped himself and landed on a piece of unsteady ground. "Way to go Miuri. Keep it up!"

"Shut up you idiot and fight!" Behintenciho yelled. "Let's finish this before Ayuma gets here so we can rub it in her face." She smirked. "We'll never let her live it down that she missed the fight!"

"Sounds good to me." Mamoru grinned and idea coming to mind. "Actually Chio I think I've got an idea. Trust me?"

"Hesitantly but yes." She smirked. "Let's go then."

Mamoru nodded and the two of them ran towards each other.

"You think you stand a chance against me?" Kuenai roared, finally losing his cool. "None of you can beat me with that foolish sentiment that soul society is so good! I will destroy you and soul society! By the end of the day!"

"Oh Shut up!" Miuri yelled. "GUYS GO!"

Mamoru nodded and held out his arm. This had better work!


	78. Chapter 78

Benitenchio sprang forward and slammed her foot into Mamoru's hand. He gave her a push and sent her flying up into the air. She grinned and swung her blade around to block a rock from Kuenai. She grinned as she spotted Szyael moving in the shadows. That was her partner. She focused on her barrier and slammed herself into the ground behind Kuenai. In a quick movement she spun around to cut him. But he blocked with a stick.

"You know I really hate your powers." Benitenchio hissed. "You are an annoyance."

"You will be destroyed." Kuenai growled.

"No." Benitenchio hissed. "You will."

"Don't go killing him without me." Mamoru showed up next to her and sliced out at Kuenai. He dodged it and then kicked up some dust, which exploded in Mamoru's face.

"Not bad." Mamoru laughed, the scars from the explosion were already healing. "But we can beat you easy enough."

"Just becuase you out number me-."

"We out class you." Benitenchio grinned. "And today is your last day." She pushed out her barrier and grinned as he went spiraling backwards a little. Mamoru sprung forward and sliced out at that moment but Kuenai held up his hand and a leaf exploded in front of Mamoru.

"I'm not that easy to kill. I am not like my brother. I am not weak." He held out his hand and the grass around them glowed.

"MOVE!" Miuri yelled.

Benitenchio used a barrier to help her spring up into the air. She barely avoided the explosion. She landed on a tree branch and frowned. How can I take this guy down if he explodes everything as soon as we get close. As long as he…. I got it. "Guys I've got a plan!" She ran around in a large circle. "Guys follow my lead!" She yelled.

"Got it!" Mamoru yelled. "Trusting you!" He started to run on the other side to complete the circle. She spotted Nnoitora and Szyael joining in until the four of them were circling in a large circle. Kuenai watched them eyes narrowing.

"You think I am worried about this? Do you think you can threaten me with this?"

"Of course not." Benitenchio grinned as she spotted the shadow. Good job Miuri for catching on. "But you were right when you said we outnumber you." She took a deep breath and then put up a barrier, around his feet.

"What?" He gasped and looked down at his feet. At that moment Ulquiorra came flying down in a quick slice. His blade slashed across Kuenai's back.

Kuenai gasped, blood coming to his lips. "H-How." He gasped.

"You let us distract you." Mamoru grinned. "You didn't notice our fiend in the sky. You miss counted. There were six of us not five."

"I'm annoyed Ulquiorra got the final blow." Nnoitora grumbled.

"Oh shut up about that." Mamoru rolled his eyes. "We won."

"You think you won! You think you won!" Kuenai roared. His body began to glow.

"RUN!" Miuri yelled.

Benitenchio didn't hesitate and jumped back, using a barrier as a springboard. Though the blast was much larger than she had expected and she was sent flying. She slammed into the ground and grunted as her arm got scratched up. She flinched but slowly stood up. She looked over and gasped. The spot Kuenai had been was completely empty. Well except for the large crater in his place.

"He blew himself up." Miuri gasped. "How could he do that?"  
"It was a power overload, nothing more." A voice spoke.

"Lee." Mamoru said.

Indeed the man came walking up. "Everyone should know that your power is a part of you. If you don't control it it will overwhelm you. It was the same for my brother. Growing up when we first discovered our powers he would make many things blow up by accident just by touching them. Especially when he was mad. I'm sure that he in his rage at being defeated decided to blow up. He is gone."

"And how does that feel for you?" Miuri asked. "He was your brother."

"I… I am okay." Lee sighed. "I always knew something like this was going to happen." He walked over to the crater. "He was my brother I know… but.. He was also my enemy. I can't change that. You did well…. Leave the rest of the clean up to me."

"Are you sure?" Benitenchio asked. "We can help."

"Go relax, report to your team. This is all over." Lee smiled. "You two go take care of whatever you need to."

"I'll contact soul society and let them know it's all good, you guys go find Ayuma and give her the good news." Benitenchio grinned and pulled up a communicator. "Leave it to me."

"Sounds good." Mamoru nodded. "Come on Miuri. I can't wait to see Ayuma's face." He laughed.

"Let's go!" Miuri nodded.


	79. Chapter 79

Ayuma walked slowly swaying slightly. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She had done her best to patch up the wound on her back, but she was sure it was still bleeding.

"Hey!"

That was Grimmjow's voice. He must be talking to me. Ayuma tried to respond but everything was growing so fuzzy.

"HEY! GIRL!"

Ayuma jolted slightly. "G-Grim?"

"You're moving off track. Are you paying attention to where you are going?" Grimmjow pointed his finger towards the path they were supposed to be heading towards.

"Oh… Right…" Ayuma took a step towards the correct path. Then another. Step after step. Slowly she walked trying to ignore the pain in her back. Step. Step. Step. Slowly she moved. The path suddenly slopped and Ayuma went tumbling down. She flinched and lay out taking deep breaths.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled in her ear. "Get up girl! AYUMA!"

"I'm getting up." Ayuma slowly forced herself up, noticing the blood on the grass and picked up Grimmjow. He was so small currently. It seemed strange to her. "Come on. THe others are waiting." Her voice sounded so faint even to her own ears.

"Girl?"

"THe others are waiting. They need me…" Ayuma was muttering now as she stumbled along. "They are waiting for me…. Poi…" She stopped and looked up. Tears strained her eyes. "I'm sorry Poi… Haku…" And then the world turned upside down. Ayuma closed her eyes. THe pain thudded all around her. It was all she was aware of. No there was something else…. A voice…. Grimmjow? Ayuma tried to push past the fuzziness.

"AYUMA!"

Ayuma slowly opened her eyes. She was leaning against a tree now. Miuri and Mamoru were looking down at her. "Hey." She smiled.

"Ayuma hang on." Mamoru kept glancing over his shoulder. "Come on Chio! We need you! Hurry up!"

"Are you sure you can't do anything? Isn't your power healing?" Miuri clung to Ayuma's hand. "She's losing a lot of blood!"

"I wish I could!" Mamoru frowned. "I'm no good with healing kido and my powers don't work on others." He stood up and started to walk away but turned back and grabbed Ayuma's other hand. "Hey Ayuma hang on okay. We'll get through this together. We'll get back to soul society together and have a celebration."

"Celebration?" Ayuma almost couldn't hear her own voice. She noticed Grimmjow watching her from the corner of her eye. She wondered what would happen to him when she died suddenly. She wanted to reach out to her partner but both her hands were occupied. "So we won?" She smiled faintly. "Good… I'm glad."

"Ayuma." Miuri had tears in her eyes. "You can't die."

"I won't die… I can't die…" Ayuma said, her vision growing dark. "I can't die… I don't deserve to die." She slowly blinked, but still the darkness wasn't getting better. "I have to make it up to Chi… Yang...Poi… Iota… Akamura… Yaru… Haku…. I have to make it up to them… I don't deserve to join them."

"Ayuma you're wrong!" Mamoru squeezed her hand, but even that was beginning to lose it's feeling. "Ayuma it's not your fault, you can't think like that! You are our friend! You're the best. Don't give up! I'm sure none of them blame you." Mamoru grinned. "So don't give up!"

"Really?" Ayuma looked at Mamoru, well the blurry image of his face. "Mamoru you really are something… I'm glad… we were friends."

"Are!" Miuri said. There was a faint pressure in Ayuma's hand. Miuri was probably squeezing it tightly.

"Miuri… You really are something… I'm glad I grew to know you… Take care of the team for me….. And don't forget about school… Promise."

"Of course! And you'll be there to see me graduate! Please!"

"Grimmjow…" Ayuma wished she could see her partner. "Grimmjow…"

"What do you want stupid girl?" Grimmjow's rough voice came from near her left ear. Was he really that close?

"I'm sorry you got stuck with such a partner. But I'm glad we were partners… I'll miss you Grimmjow."

"Idiot." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Probably…" Ayuma closed her eyes, not even trying to keep them open this time. "Maybe you're right Mamoru… Maybe I've been harsh to myself all this time… And maybe… maybe now I can rest… and next time… maybe I'll be…." Her voice faltered. Happy. Ayuma's thoughts turned dark at that final word. And then everything faded away except that thought…. Happy...


	80. Chapter 80

Miuri stretched her arms over her head as she walked. She was exhausted. She really hated school. But it was important. She found a bench and collapsed in it and looked out at the town for a moment before pulling out her textbook. She barely got past the first paragraph before she got distracted. Ulquiorra was sitting on her lap keeping an eyes out but his wings kept flapping slightly. "Can't you calm down?" She sighed and set the book down. "I'm sure the others will be here soon."

"I am calm."

Even after eight years Ulquiorra was very even and relaxed. Though on occasion she could make him smile. It was still hard to believe that it had been eight years… Eight years since they had defeated Kuenai… Eight years since Ayuma had died. Miuri could still remember that day vividly. Ayuma had lay there bleeding out until she had stopped breathing. Moments later, probably only three or so breaths after, Benitenchio came running up. It was one of the few times that Miuri had seen Chio cry. In fact it was the only time Miuri could remember her friend crying.

Miuri shook away the memories. A lot had happened since then. She had graduated from high school and went off to college. She was going to do her best to live a good life for Ayuma. Of course her life hadn't been all school. She had also spend a lot of time training and working as a substitute soul reaper.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Miuri looked up and smiled. Mamoru trailed behind Hana, the one calling for Miuri, in a slow path. Mamoru had taken a lot of his time figuring out what to do, but he made his way to becoming a soul reaper over the world of living. He had then started dating Hana, though he didn't admit it. Miuri just assumed that the two were dating because of all the time they spent together.

"Well I guess I'm not getting any more studying done." Miuri shoved the book into her bag and then headed over to meet her friends. "Hey you're early."

"We're early?" Mamoru laughed. "Then what are you?"

"A busy student." Miuri patted her bag. "School is keeping me busy."

"How is that going?" Hana grinned.

"What is school?" Nnoitra sat up on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Annoying and tiring." Miuri laughed. "Looks like we are just waiting for Chio now…. she is coming right?"

"As far as I am aware she is." Mamoru leaned up against a tree. "So have we decided what we are going to do?"

"I thought we would visit her grave and have a picnic." Miuri smiled. "So we will have to grab some food first."

"Leave that to me." Hana grinned. "Mamoru is your sister going to join us?"

"No she had a mission today." Mamoru shook his head. "You know it is a little unnerving that you get along so well with each other."

Hana chuckled. "Too bad I wanted to tell her about what you did yesterday."

"What?" Mamoru frowned.

"Oh please do tell." Chio was suddenly beside Miuri, lightly squeezing her shoulders. "Or don't if it's going to make me gag."

"Come on Chio." Mamoru chuckled.

"Glad you could make it Chio!" Miuri grinned. "Shall we get going?" She thought of the small grave site. Three grave stones sat side by side in the small clearing. One for Ayuma, one for Poi, and one for Haku. Miuri hopes Ayuma would be pleased with it.

"Hey kiddo, you've grown." Benitenchio rubbed Miuri on the head.

"Haha." Miuri lightly whacked Chio's hand away. "You never change."

"Okay, okay." Chio giggled slightly as she moved away. "I guess we'd better head off now then, right?"

"Sounds good." Miuri smiled. "Go ahead and lead the way."

"After you." Chio bowed to Mamoru, who rolled his eyes.

Miuri laughed. I wish you could see us Ayuma… You would smile." Miuri sighed. She really missed her friend.

"WAIT UP!" A shrill child's voice cried out.

Miuri looked over as a young boy with dark blue hair went running by. He appeared to be about six. He was giggling as he clutched at a small rabbit stuffed animal.

"TAKA!" The same voice cried out and a little girl came running around a corner. Miuri's heart stopped for a moment. Dark red hair, and bright blue eyes. The little girl looked so much like Ayuma. "TAKA GIVE HIM BACK!" The girl tripped and hit the ground.

Miuri was instantly at the girls side. "Are you okay?"

"Yumi!" The blue haired boy came running over and looked at the girl. "I'm sorry!" He held out the stuffed rabbit. "Here's poipoi back."

The girl sniffled but took the stuffed animal back and hugged it. She looked up at Miuri and smiled. "I'm okay! My big broder came back!" She giggled and grabbed the boy's arm. "TAKA!"

"Right, right." The boy grumbled, but he was smiling. He stood up and started to drag the girl with him. "Don't tell mom."

Miuri stood back up and smiled faintly. I hope you have a happy life this time…. Goodbye….

"Miuri!" Chio yelled. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Miuri rushed after her friends, excited to tell them about her observation. Everything seemed so much brighter suddenly.


	81. Chapter 81

Well this story is over... or maybe not... If there is enough interest then I will write a sequel story. The sequel story will be about the young girl Yumi featured in the last chapter. But that is not all. Here is a preview.

The light breeze of autumn blew through Yumi's hair as she stepped out of the car. It was strange to think she was finally in high school. Despite being a year older than most of the others kids in her year. That's what she got for starting school late. But she had finally made it. High school. The next step towards adulthood. She was thrilled.

"Hey!" Her brother yelled at her. "Close the door, it's cold."

"Well maybe you should have brought a jacket." Yumi stuck her tounge out at her older brother. Taka was two years older than her and loved to tease her, but she was glad she had him.

"Well maybe you should- Oh hey there's your boyfriend." Taka smirked.

Yumi flushed and glanced over her shoulder. She of course knew who he was talking about but it still angered her to hear Taka call him that. Standing by the class board was her very best friend. He had light orange hair that he kept short, except for a small side pony tail that hung at the side, barely brushing the bottom of his chin. He always said he liked the way it looked. She was sure it had to do with the fact that he looked so much like his father and that made him look a little different. "Oh shut up." Yumi shoved the door closed behind her. "We're just friends you idiot brother." She shifted her bag over her shoulder and headed towards her friend. "Kazui!" She yelled.

He turned and looked at her, his brown eyes bright and energetic like always, he had been like that since they had met ages ago. "Yumi! Look I found out that we are in the same class."

Yumi looked over the board and grinned. "Yes!" The two high fived and she grinned. "Now we just have to scope out the best seats next to each other and this will be a perfect year."

"Come on." Kazui nodded. He shifted his own backpack and headed towards the doors. "Did you have a good break?"

"Mostly." Yumi sighed. "Working on studying, working at that bookshop my uncle bought, helping clean the house." Yumi shrugged. "A normal break. What about you? How was your trip?"

"It was good." Kazui smiled. "My dad's friends gave me a hard time a lot but it was good." Kazui smiled. Every break he disappeared to a trip with his dad. He had never told her where he went but she didn't really care. Kazui always came back the same guy, though he would mention strange names sometimes like Renji and Ikkaku. She had strange pictures of these men in her mind. "Oh here's our classroom." Kazui pointed out. "And there are two perfect seats right there."

"Got it!" Yumi rushed over to the window seats that would be theirs and plopped into the seat in the back and then threw her bag in the seat that would belong to Kazui. She grinned as Kazui walked up and laughed before moving her bag and sat down, but with his back to the front of the board.

"So then... I have something I've got to tell you." Kazui grinned. "I-."

"Face foward." A voice called out.

Yumi poked her head around Kazui to see a woman with short blond hair watching them. Her eyes seemed to lock on Yumi for longer than should have been normal but then she turned away and Yumi just figured she was seeing things. The woman started to write on the board. "My name is Miuri Tanaka, but you will call me Tanaka-Sensai, or Sensai. I expect for you to all listen to me and do your best. And Mr. Kurosaki if you don't sit normally you will be spending a lot of time with me after school."

"Okay maybe not so perfect." Kazui whispered as he turned back around.

Yumi tried not to chuckle too loudly. It was fine. This wasn't that bad.

(And more to be continued if interest is shown.)


End file.
